BeTa Proyect
by DhampireCry
Summary: Un trágico accidente los separo y ambos renacieron en mundos diferente, uno como vampiro y el otro como el arma perfecta ¿el destino volverá a unirlos? ¿Que paso en esos veinte años? Increible, acccion, suspenso y romance, pasen a leer.
1. Volver a Nacer

**BeTa Proyect**

_Sin un alma,_

_Mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frío,_

_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta_

_Inicio._

_(Despiértame)_

_Despiértame por dentro._

_(No puedo despertar)_

_Despiértame por dentro._

_(Sálvame)_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad._

_(Despiértame)_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra._

_(No puedo despertar)_

_Antes de acabar incompleta._

_(Sálvame)_

_Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido._

_Ahora que sé lo que estoy fuera,_

_No puedes simplemente dejarme._

_Respira en mí y hazme real._

_Tráeme a la vida._

"_Wake me up inside / Evanescence"_

**Capítulo I: Volver a Nacer**

Edward se hallaba encerrado en sus habitación mientras su interior se llenaba de una melancolía y una culpa que lo quemaba por dentro, aun después de tantos años aun se culpaba, lo que odiaba de su vida inmortal… el hecho no olvidar ¿por que de todos sus recuerdos perdidos el que más vivía en él era el más doloroso? En esos momentos quería morir, porque si moría tal vez podría volver a su lado. Muy pronto seria la hora, hoy se cumplía la celebración más triste y a la vez la más hermosa.

Se dirigió a su armario y rebusco entre las únicas pruebas que el tenia de haber sido humano alguna vez, pero para el todo aquello eran cosas materiales sin importancia, cosas que no valían lo suficiente como para demostrar la alegría que alguna vez sintió en su otra vida, todo era apariencia, nada en realidad valía lo suficiente para el… solo una cosa, era una pequeña foto, estaba arrugado y vieja, pero era la única cosa que lograba alegrarlo, pero al mismo tiempo verla era lo mas doloroso.

_- ¡Edward podrían tu y Carlisle dejar de sentirte tan miserable y decirnos de una vez por que cada años haces esto! – _le reclamo su hermano realmente molesto de repetir esto cada año desde que el fue transformado, Jasper odiaba ver a su hermano de aquella forma, no sabia los motivos pero apostaba que se estaba culpando de algo lo cual no era su culpa.

_- Todo esto fue mi culpa Edward… por favor deja de sufrir, ella no lo hubiese querido. – _se lamentaba Carlisle, era obvio que las decisiones tomadas por Carlisle para entonces no fueron las más correctas, pero cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, aunque en realidad el hubiera nunca existirá y si fuese así, entonces él estaría muerto.

Se estuvo debatiendo unos segundos, confiaba en su familia, y en todo el tiempo que ha estado con ellos nunca les había contado la verdad y ellos lo respetaban, pero revivir aquel recuerdo tan vivido, Edward cubrió su rostro con sus manos y jalo su cabello un par de veces mientras su respiración de volvía mas bien un jadeo, deseaba tanto llorar, desahogarse, derramar lagrimas por _ella_.

Después de unos momentos en los cuales se relajo se dedico a bajar, no tardo ni dos segundos cuando se detuvo frente a toda su familia en la sala, todos lo miraban de manera comprensiva, si no quería no lo obligarían, pero si al menos sabiesen tal vez pudiesen ayudarle.

- ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar Edward? – pregunto Esme tan cálida y maternal como siempre, Edward solo asintió pesadamente, entonces Alice se acerco a su hermano favorito y coloco su mano en su hombro.

- Has estado sufriendo en silencio por mucho tiempo Edward… de vez en cuando es bueno desahogarse. – le animo con una sonrisa triste de seguro ella ya había visto lo que Edward contaría.

- Gracias Alice…- respiro hondo y sintió las ondas de calma de Jasper, extendió la fotografía dirigiéndola a su familia.

La fotografía mostraba a una niña de unos cinco años sonriente, era un pequeño ángel de ojos grandes y expresivos color chocolate y una hermosa melena caoba, al lado había un chico humano de cabellos cobrizo y ojos como esmeraldas abrazándola, se podía ver atravez de aquella foto el amor y la alegría que tenían en aquellos momentos. Carlisle no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de nuevo, aun podía recordar aquella cruel imagen del accidente que separo a aquellas almas destinadas a amarse, pero intento no pensarlo mucho ya que Edward ya ha tenido que aguantar suficiente como para ver de nuevo aquellas imágenes, pero aun así estaban tatuada en su mente.

- Es hermosa… - susurro Esme. – Me imagino que debes extrañarle ¿Dónde está? – pregunto inocentemente pero luego al ver la expresión de dolor de Edward descubrió que aquello estaba de mas.

- Se supone que hoy es su cumpleaños, hoy mi hermana Isabella cumplirá veinticinco años de edad y también se cumplirán veinte desde su muerte…

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ángela se encontraba caminando por aquellos oscuros pasillos, no le gustaba tener que trabajar entre vampiros pero tampoco se arrepentía ya que a pesar de todo ella podría cuidar de aquella inocente criatura por la cual tanta vidas se habían perdido, siguió caminando hasta que llego a una puerta gruesa de acero donde a su lado se encontraba un detector de huellas digitales, Ángela paso su mano por aquel sensor y entro a lo que ella llamaba "la madre".

Era un gran laboratorio bien iluminado y pulcro, todos los instrumentos de allí eran de última generación, algunos incluso desconocidos por el mundo humano, la gente iba caminando revisando papeles, tecleando sus computadores o simplemente tomar notas, todo esto parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción, de alguna forma se sentía alagada de trabajar allí, ya que muchos eran científicos reconocidos y otros que ni siquiera han sido descubiertos.

Entonces fijo su vista en el centro de aquel laboratorio, o mejor dicho "el vientre de la madre" había un gran tuvo que llegaba hasta la pared, en su interior se podía ver un una delicada silueta flotando en aquel liquido, lleno de cables y sensores, dormida en posición fetal como si fuese un bebé esperando nacer, esperando ver el mundo por primera vez. Ángela se acerca a aquel tuvo y apoyo su a mano en el cristal, por alguna razón ella se sentía bien al lado de aquella criatura, podía sentir la calidez que emanaba y atravez de las maquinas podía escuchar sus veloces latidos, entonces se dirigió a uno de los que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Isabella hoy? – pregunto ella y entonces el hombre al cual el hablo se enderezo y la miro seriamente.

- Sabes que no podemos llamarla así… - Ángela lo miro con la cabeza baja en señal de disculpas, aquel hombre solo suspiro.

- Se encuentra bien, su cerebro cada vez está más activo, muy pronto podrá despertar... – una llama de esperanza inundo a aquella chica, volvió su atención de nuevo al tubo.

- ¿Escuchaste? Muy pronto… - le susurro.

- Ángela ella no te escucha, además pareces una loca… - le dijo su colega Erik aunque en realidad había algo mas entre ellos que un simple compañerismo.

- ¿Acaso no todos aquí estamos locos? – pregunto ella y entonces se escucharon algunas risas y bufidos por parte del resto.

A pesar de todo nadie podía deducir que era lo que en realidad aquella criatura podía sentir, podía escuchar todo, no lo entendía precisamente pero si lo escuchaba, cuando escucho a Ángela pronunciar Isabella sintió su corazón latir más veloz ¿por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podían pronunciar una vez más aquel nombre? Tal vez así despertaría de aquel sueño, podía sentir como su cuerpo flotaba, podía sentir los cables pegados a su cuerpo, podía sentir incluso el palpitar de su corazón, solo le faltaba poder ver, solo le faltaba poder abrir sus ojos ¿iba a nacer o a renacer? No lo sabía muy bien, para ella el tiempo no existía, no recordaba nada, no sabía ni su nombre, el color de su casa o su apariencia, solo sabia que cada vez mas su conciencia iba creciendo, pero aunque no recordase nada aun había algo en su mente, algo que desde el primer momento la ha estado llamando, unos ojos color esmeralda, un abrazo cálido ¿Qué era cálido? el "vientre" donde se encontraba no era cálido ¿entonces que lo era?

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir y todo el mundo se quedo tieso y tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y levantarse mientras miraban quien entraba por la puerta. Era un hombre o eso aparentaba ser, su piel era tan blanca como la cal y sus ojos rojos estremecían a cada uno de los presentes a pesar de mantener todo el tiempo una sonrisa agradable, como si no tuviese preocupaciones.

- Buenos días amo Aro ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar uno temeroso de la reacción de su "señor" pero este se mantuvo tranquilo.

- Solo vengo a ver como sigue nuestra pequeña. – dicho esto se dirigió a uno de los científicos. – quiero que me des un resumen. – dijo mas como una orden que como una petición, el hombre solo asintió.

- Isabella Marie Mansen, nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1987; encontrada con muerte cerebral después de un accidente a los cinco años el 13 de septiembre; su diagnostico, reconstrucción mecánica del brazo derecho, reconfiguración genética y…

- ¿Es un éxito o no? – interrumpió Aro mirando fijamente el "vientre"

- Las células que le administramos no la han transformado, dejo de crecer a los diecisiete y su cerebro ya está al 99% de su recuperación, sus signos vitales y pruebas de sangre demuestran que su recuperación es acelerada, aun no hemos comprobados su fuerza ni velocidad, ni tampoco sabemos los daños a largo plazo de su cerebro pero…

- Actívenla. – dijo cortantemente y todo el mundo lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Dis…diss…culpe…? – tartamudeo sorprendido.

- Ya me escucharon… - entonces levanto la mano llamando mas la atención de todos. - Actívenla.

Todo el mundo se quedo en shock pero no vacilaron en empezar a moverse, todos retomaron sus lugares en los computadores y empezaron a teclear a velocidades imposibles, esperando que funcionase, después de veinte largos años, al fin despertaría… ¿pero para qué?

Las maquinas empezaron a sonar frenéticas mientras las alarmas de precaución y emergencia sonaban, entonces el liquido en donde se encontraba Isabella empezó a drenarse lentamente haciendo que poco a poco ella quedase en el fondo lo que hizo que la tensión de los aparatos a los cuales se encontraba conectada se despegaran de su piel, dejándole leves agujeros y marcas purpuras y rosadas no duraron mucho ya que fueron desapareciendo a gran velocidad. Ahora Isabella se encontraba en el frio piso boca abajo, podía sentir el frio, podía sentir el aire entrar en sus pulmones, sin poder evitarlo empezó a toser botando aun mas liquido, volvió a respirar esta vez mas hondo, descubriendo cada espacio, cada aroma con su delicado olfato.

- Su corazón ya se está estabilizando… - dijo una voz.

- Abriendo el "vientre"… - dijo otra mientras el gran tuvo se iba deslizando hacia arriba dejando expuesta a Isabella.

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando mientras ella empezaba a reaccionar, primero empezó a mover los dedos, a ella le parecía fascinante como cada uno de sus dedos palpaban el frió suelo, después lo intento con la otra mano pero esta vez no sintió nada. Lentamente sin abrir los ojos todavía movió sus brazos y se apoyo en estos y empezó a sentir como cada musculo se estiraba, la sensación era tan relajante a medida que movió sus extremidades; intento levantarse pero solo termino sentada en el frio suelo mientras se restregaba los ojos, la sensación de caricia se sentía bien, siguió pasando su mano por su rostro hasta su cuello sintiendo un leve ardor, tocio un par de veces más antes de soltar un suspiro mientras el aire la llenaba, lo único que la cubría era algo similar a un bikini que dejaba ver su cuerpo de una adolecente, nadie pudo evitar notar que aquella criatura era preciosa, su larga melena marrón la cual hacia mucho no había sido cortada caía hasta su cintura y tocaba levemente el suelo, su piel era blanca pero ligeramente rosada, entonces por primera vez y sin vacilación abrió levemente sus ojos dejando ver dos grandes ojos color chocolate. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de admiración y sorpresa de todos, miro a todas las direcciones que le permitían ver sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces por la luz mientras se volvía a restregar los ojos. Entonces Aro se acerco a Isabella y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura.

- Bienvenida proyecto BeTa…

**Este es el primer cap, no es tan largo como ven, la idea mi vino de pronto y me dieron ganas de crear un fic original por ello espero contar con su apoyo para poder seguirla, los próximos caps serán largos y habrán mas POV, este fue en tercera persona por que lo considere conveniente, por cierto, Ángela tendrá un papel importante en los próximos caps, y espero que no me crean morbosa por fomentar el incesto jajajaja espero que este fic sea de su agrado, tambein apuesto que algunos se preguntaran por que Carlisle se haecha la culpa de la muerte de Bella y tambien por el nombre del fic. Beta es el termino griego de la letra B por lo que podrian llamarlo también Proyecto B pero algunos lo traducirán como Proyecto Bella, asi que lo llame Beta**

**Tardare mas de tres días en publicar cada cap así que sean pasientes (a los que les gustaron) bueno si alguien tiene alguna duda me la dice y yo se la respondo en el próximo cap, bay.**


	2. Destino Creado

**Capítulo II: Destino Creado**

**Bella POV**

Cuando por fin desperté todo me parecía irreal, miraba cada rincón de aquel lugar, fije mi vista en el techo, en las luces y lámparas, en los extraños artefactos que hacían ruido y luces muy extrañas, no había mucho color, mayormente todo era blanco, pero además de todo aquello podía ver mas, atravez del aire vi las motas de polvo, atravez de los bombillos vi lo que contenían en su interior, cada detalle, cada imperfección o rasguño ¿así era el mundo? No era que me decepcionase, era solo que no esperaba a tantas personas mirándome, también vi cada detalle, viejo, joven, viejo, viejo, un lunar, una marca, una raspón… lo que más me impacto fueron sus miradas algunos con rostro de asombro, otros con miedo y algunos con admiración, sentí mis mejillas arder, tantos ojos puestos sobre mi era muy vergonzoso, pero entre todas las miradas hubo uno diferente…

Aquellos ojos rojos que me miraban, me miraban de una manera distinta, había sed en esos ojos, había una gran sed de poder, aquellos ojos avariciosos, no vi nada bueno en aquellos ojos rojos, sentía miedo, de pronto aquel ser de ojos rojos se acerco a mi hasta quedar a mi altura, me miraba con mas curiosidad que antes, como si esperase algo de mí, como si esperase obediencia, lo mire más detalladamente, era alto, de melena oscura, piel tan blanca como las paredes y una larga túnica.

- Bienvenida proyecto BeTa… - dijo con voz melodiosa y cantarina.

¿Beta? ¿Proyecto? ¿Ese era mi nombre? No, no podía serlo ¿o si? ¿Qué era yo para aquel hombre? Las preguntas siguieron vagando por mi mente cuando de pronto sentí como la brisa fría golpeaba mi piel mojada, empecé a temblar sintiendo algo que nunca sentí dentro de mi "vientre" era extraño, como si mis músculos se contrajesen y se durmiesen, el hombre mi miro confundido mientras me envolvía con mis brazos intentando calentarme.

- Traigan una manta debe estar congelándose. – dijo una voz dulce, dirigí mi vista hacia donde se centraba y me conseguía a una mujer joven, tal vez la única, muy bonita, de cabello negro y lentes.

Entonces aquel hombre me extendió su pálida mano hacia a mí, lo mire confundida pero el solo sonrió tranquilamente ¿quería que extendiese mi mano? Vacile un poco pero la tome y me estremecí al ver lo fría que era ¿acaso la piel de todos era así? Me siguió mirando por unos momentos como si quisiese deducir algo, pero después de unos segundos suspiro frustrado y con la misma mano me acaricio la cabeza.

- Veo que eres muy talentosa BeTa. – dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió a la chica que había visto antes, este se tenso.- Quiero que tu y Erik se encarguen de ella, necesito que le hagan las pruebas antes de decidir algo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más se fue, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de emoción, pero no la emoción de ver a alguien, era algo así como un niño viendo un nuevo juguete. Todo el mundo seguía mirando, pero entonces sentí algo cálido posarse entre mis hombros y levante la vista para ver a un hombre colocándome una frazada, se sentía tan cálido, tal vez esto seria cálido, pero ¿Por qué todavía sentía que existía algo aun más cálido? Aquel hombre me ayudo a levantarme, por alguna razón las sentía fuerte, aunque al principio tuve que apoyarme de él, entonces sentí su aroma, mas bien, sentía el aroma de todos, nadie olía igual, cada uno tenía una esencia y algunas eran mejores que otras haciéndome sentir un leve cosquilleo en la garganta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿puedes entenderme? –me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a caminar, yo solo asentí. – Soy Erik y ella es Ángela, seremos… bueno… creo que algo así como tus doctores o tutores… - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Creo que deberíamos monitorearla antes de hacerle algún examen físico… - dijo la chica llamada Angela mientras me acercaba a una mesa fría, las gente empezó a moverse aunque me seguían mirando, algunos se acercaron a mí y cuidadosamente empezaron a colocar cables atravez de mi cuerpo y mi cabeza, los tactos eran cálidos ¿Por qué la mano de aquel hombre no? entonces la chica coloco un bolígrafo frente a mis ojos. – Intenta seguir esto ¿vale? – pidió y entonces empezó a moverlo lentamente, no le perdí la vista ni un segundo, entonces empezó a moverlo mas y mas rápido, pero aun así no me costó seguirlo. – Tiene una buena visión y percepción… - susurro. – Erik ¿podrías probar su brazo?

Erik se acerco con una bandeja llena de instrumentos, algunos daban miedo otros… daban más miedo. Tomo mi brazo derecho, pero por alguna razón no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera su tacto.

- Mueve tus dedos. – me indico y lo hice, aunque no podía sentir mis músculos moverse. – parece que el sistema está bien adaptado a tus nervios. - ¿Sistema?

- A ver tus reflejos… - dijo Ángela tomando un pequeño martillos e intento golpear mi rodilla, en un veloz tan veloz que hasta a mi me sorprendió detuve su mano antes de que esta me pegase. – es… esto… creo que tienes… buenos reflejos…

- ¿Quién soy? – pregunte en un hilo de voz curiosa, tenía tantas ganas de saber quién era y todo el laboratorio se paralizo.

El laboratorio se quedo unos minutos en silencio hasta que…

- Tu nombre es BeTa y debes de obedecer ¿vale? – dijo un tipo con voz monótona aunque esta fuese hermosa, no pude evitar ver lo hermoso que era, quizás el más hermosos de aquel lugar, pero entonces me paralice al ver sus ojos rojos.

- Ah… Fe… Felix ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Erik pero Felix no él hizo caso y se acerco mas a mí.

- Aro me mando vigilar que no pierda el control… - entonces su brazo se movió velozmente hacia mí, pero en realidad era como si fuese en cámara lenta, detuve su brazo sin dificultad y lo aparte mientras soltaba un suspiro de asombro, Felix solo sonrió. – Veo que eres veloz… - retiro su mano y se aparto un poco mientras hacía movimientos con su brazo, pude escuchar algunos huesos sonando. – Y fuerte también.

Todo el mundo seguía mudo mientras miraba aquella escena, Felix miro seriamente a todos con aquellos ojos color sangre y estos volvieron al trabajo, yo por mi parte me quede viendo mis manos ¿Fuerte? ¿Veloz? Coloque mis manos en la orilla de la mesa y ejercí un poco de presión haciendo que estas crujiese y se doblase sobre mis dedos.

- Increíble… - susurre maravillada.

- Be…. BeTa… ¿Podrías pasarme tu brazo? – pregunto nervioso Erik y le volví a pasar mi brazo derecho. – no el otro. – le di mi otro brazo y a diferencia del anterior con este sentí su cálido tacto, entonces acerco un objeto que deduje como aguja a este, gemí y rápidamente aparte mi brazo, no sé cómo pero termine en una de las esquinas y en una posición que ni yo conocía.

Feliz también copio la misma posición que yo solo que este estaba más alerta al igual que todos que me miraban temerosos ¿Por qué? Mire a todas direcciones hasta que vi mi reflejo en el suelo… mis ojos… mis ojos estaban rojos, me deje caer en el suelo y empecé a tocar mi reflejo viendo mi rostro por primera vez ¿esos eran mis ojos? De pronto estos cambiaron de color tornándose marrones ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Estaría alucinando? Estaba tan centrada viendo mi reflejo en el cuelo que no note que tenia a alguien en frente, levante la vista y vi a Ángela extenderme la mano.

- Todo estará bien… tranquila… - no había temor en su voz, vacile un poco pero termine tomando su mano y entonces ella me ayudo a levantarme. – debes ser obediente, nadie te hará daño, solo queremos ver si estás bien ¿nos dejaras verte?

- Está bien… - respondí mientras ella me acompañaba hacia la mesa.

El día transcurrió así, entre pruebas y exámenes, Erik extrajo sangre de mi brazo izquierdo lo cual hizo que se me hiciese agua la boca, tuvieron que volverme a colocar aquellos cables en el cuerpo y tuve que quedarme quieta mientras palpaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, algunas hicieron me diese cosquillas mientras que otras me hicieron dar otro salto hacia la esquina. Felix se mantuvo viendo cada uno de mis movimientos, pero se relajo después de unas horas ¿o serán minutos? No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en aquel lugar, pero entonces recordé mis ojos, volví mi vista de nuevo al suelo y estos aun estaban marrones, de pronto sentí como un bostezo salía de mi boca y como mis ojos empezaban a pesarme.

- Veo que alguien tiene sueño… - dijo Ángela mientras volvía a colocar la manta sobre mí y me empujo levemente hasta que quede recostada en aquella mesa. – adelante duerme, tuviste un día muy agitado, mañana continuaremos, no te preocupes… - me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, ya no aguantaba más y entonces mis ojos se cerraron.

Los días continuaron así, entre experimentos y pruebas, al diario me sacaban sangre, revisaban mi olfato, mis reflejos lo cuales eran muy rápidos y mi vista, allí pude notar que mis ojos cada vez que emocionaba o me exaltaba mucho estos se volvían rojos al igual cuando me encontraba en la oscuridad, según ellos eso mejoraba mi visión nocturna. También había notado que todos los días me hacían transfusiones de sangre, desde que desperté nunca me había dado hambre, tal vez sed por lo que bebía mucha agua, pero de resto eran transfusiones. Con tan solo un semana ya había logrado adaptarme, empecé a dormir en una habitación con una cómoda cama, me la pasaba dormida casi todo el día aunque podía llegar a despertarme con el sonido más leve.

Todo el mundo intentaba ser amable conmigo aunque algunos me miraban con miedo, menos Ángela y Erik, ellos habían sido muy dulces conmigo; en los días siguientes Ángela me estuvo enseñando a leer y a escribir, era una gran maestra y era muy paciente, aunque en realidad mi cerebro proceso muy rápido la información, incluso ella se sorprendió por mi rápido aprendizaje. Por su parte Erik me enseño mecánica, no se para que, me enseño a usar una computadora y a reparar aparatos, me explico cómo usar las herramientas y de cómo arreglar un arma, no sabía para que me serbia aprender aquello, por otro lado el siempre se encontraba examinando mi brazo y de vez en cuando conectaba unos extraños cables en este.

A pesar de tener solo una semana ya me había adaptado a todo, ya había memorizado el nombre de cada uno, sus rostros, aromas, todo estaba grabado en mi mente, nunca olvidaba nada, no me perdía ni un detalle. Pero aun así había un pequeño problema ¿Quién era yo? Todos seguían insistiendo en llamarme BeTa pero yo sabía que eso era mentira, aun podía recordar a Ángela decir Isabella cuando estaba durmiendo, lo mas extraño era que no podía recordar nada de mi pasado, absolutamente nada, todo estaba negro, solo podía ver unos ojos color esmeralda, eso era lo único que podía ver entre tanta oscuridad.

- Hola April… - le dije a una mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a su computador, desde que desperté no había salido del laboratorio a exención de mi habitación, de resto no conocía nada más y ya me estaba aburriendo, hoy no había nadie y ya era muy tarde.

- ¿Qué ocurre BeTa? – me dijo con voz monótona mirándome fijamente, ella y Ángela eran las únicas mujeres, por lo que me sentía mas augusto.

- Ya es hora de la hora feliz… - le dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo mi brazo, siempre llamaba la hora feliz cuando tenían que hacerme otra transfusión, odiaba tanto las agujas, April solo suspiro.

- Eres una niña… - se acerco a la mesa de experimento y saco la aguja junto con la bolsa de sangre. – ya deberías saber hacerlo por ti misma.

- Vamos…Apuesto que esto es más interesante que estar todo el día en el tecleado… - dije mientras me sentaba y quitaba la manga de mi muñeca, llevaba puesto una bata y una chaqueta para el frio las cuales eran mis únicas prendas en todos estos días.

- Si claro, lo que digas… - dejo entre risas mientras atravesaba la aguja en mi piel.

- Aun no sé por qué tienes que hacer esto todos los días. – me queje.

- Es algo normal, muy pronto todo se te será aclarado… Oye tengo que irme ya ¿puedes volver a tu habitación tu sola? – me pidió y yo asentí.

Entonces April se fue y apago las luces haciendo que mis ojos se tornasen rojos, me quede allí esperando que la bolsa de sangre se me acabase mientras jugaba con mis pies, a pesar de tener la apariencia de una adolecente se podría decir que era muy infantil y curiosa, nunca antes me habían dejado sola en el laboratorio, sabia como llegar a mi habitación, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir así que me quede mirando las cámaras en las esquinas, me daba un poco de risa como estas se movían a cada movimiento que yo hacía. Cuando la bolsa se vació me quite la aguja y lamí el orificio el cal se sello.

¿Por qué tanta prisa en volver a mi habitación? No tenía mucho sueño, empecé a caminar alrededor del laboratorio hasta que escuche algo deslizarse en el suelo entonces voltee y vi unos papeles dispersos en el suelo, algo no andaba bien, tal vez fue una corriente de viento o algo así, pero algo me decía que alguien quería que los viese, me acerque a ellos y los empecé a recoger, entonces algo llamo mi atención…

_Isabella Mari Mases_

Entonces vi la foto de una niña de ojos marrones al igual que su cabello… eso niña se parecía mucho a mi, seguí leyendo…

_Muerte cerebral_

_Regeneración con células de vampiro_

_Modificación genética_

_Aplicaciones biónicas_

_20 años de recuperación_

_Aplicación cerebral exitosa del programa"β"*****_

_… Proyecto BeTa en activado…_

No podía creer lo que veía, Isabella y yo éramos la misma persona ¿yo había muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué soy en realidad? ¿Qué son los vampiros? Tenía que salir de aquí, tenía que saber que ocurría, no me importaba nada, tire los papeles y escape como pude de aquel lugar…

**Tercera persona POV**

Los que Bella no sabía era que la estaban observando por las mismas cámaras que le parecieron interesantes en un comienzo, en un cuarto lleno de televisores se encontraba Aro y otras personas a su alrededor.

- ¿Leyó los papeles? – pregunto dirigiéndose a alguien a su lado.

- Si maestro. – le respondió April con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Parece que ya es momento de poner a prueba a nuestra BeTa. – entonces levanto su mano.

- Abran las puertas y suelte a los guardias. – dijo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Isabella logro salir empezó a correr hasta llegar a una puerta, intento ver donde se habría pero esta estaba trabada, de pronto esta se abrió, Isabella lo encontró muy extraño pero eso no la detuvo así que siguió corriendo, cuando las esperanzas empezaron a cruzar por su mente estas se derrumbaron cuando ella vio a un gran grupo de guardias frente a ella.

- ¡Apunten! – ordeno un de los hombres y entonces todas las armas apuntaron al cuerpo de Isabella, esta espantada intento volver por donde vino pero solo encontró mas guardias. - ¡Fuego!

Entonces se escucho todas las armas disparase, en ese breve segundo el cerebro de Isabella supo qué hacer, sintió como sus instintos, como su fuerza y la adrenalina crecía dentro de su cuerpo, en esa fracción de segundo Isabella logro esquivar todas las balas… casi todas, una había sido detenida por su brazo, pero ella no lo noto, entonces como si su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, corrió hacia uno de los guardias y le quito su arma para luego golpearla con esta al igual que el resto de los guardias, ella no sabía que podía hacer todo aquello, ella nunca había peleado u entrenado, entonces ¿Cómo pudo derribar a todos esos guardias en un segundo?

Cuando todos los guardias quedaron en el suelo Isabella aun seguía en shock ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Qué era ella? Termino sentada en el suelo y entonces fijo su vista en su brazo derecho y lo miro con horror. La bala había atravesado su brazo pero ella no sentía nada, pero lo que si pudo percibir fueron los sonidos dentro de su brazo, vacilante busco el agujero donde penetro la bala pero cuando lo introdujo en vez se sentir piel o carne sintió más bien el duro e hirviente metal, de cualquier manera logro sacar la bala ¿Qué le habían hecho a su brazo derecho? ¿Qué era su brazo?

. . . . . . . . . .

Aro hallaba interesante la actuación de Isabella respecto a su brazo, vio como empezaba a incorporarse sin dejar de tocar su brazo robótico, tal vez debió haber escrito en los papales que su brazo derecho había quedado básicamente destrozado el día de su accidente por lo que tuvieron que hacerle otro.

- Es buena en pelea, el sistema que implantaste en su cerebro fue un éxito Erik. – dijo mirándolo sin saber que este se consumía por la culpa.- veamos qué más puede hacer… - volvió a levantar la mano. – activen el gas.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Isabella no sabía lo que ocurría, pero tendría que averiguar eso luego, igualmente tenía miedo ¿Qué otra cosa le habían hecho a su cuerpo? Sumida tanto en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando un extraño humo empezó a rodearla, entonces empezó a toser, era un aroma muy degradable, le ardía a horrores la nariz y sintió como empezó a perder las fuerzas, así que antes de que cediese volviera a correr esta vez mas rápido intentando buscar una salida.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

- Veo que su sistema inmune puede con el cianuro… creo que debemos darle un ultimo empujón… - dijo Aro en tono divertido mientras salía de la habitación esperando a que su BeTa volviera a él. - aun tienes mucho mas para dar mi pequeña... - susurro.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Isabella seguía corriendo intentando buscar una salida de aquel desagradable gas, si tan solo supiese que si ella fuera humana ya habría muerto quemada por los gases hace mucho. Entonces otro rayo de esperanzas cruzo por su mente cuando vio un ascensor frente a ella, empezó a presionar el botón desesperada, pero este no parecía funcionar, entonces empezó a dar golpes a la puerta.

- ¡¿Por qué no abre de una vez? – grito a medida que sus ojos se tornaban rojos y entonces empezó a golpear cada vez más fuerte hasta que...

Con un golpe seco Isabella deformo toda al puerta, se quedo plasmada unos segundos pero entonces como si una bombilla se encendiese encima de su cabeza dio otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas (las que conocía)y dentro la puerta haciendo que esta se derrumbase dentro del ascensor. Entro a este y empezó a marcar el único botón que había, no sabía a donde la llevaría peor sabía que cualquier sería mejor; el ascensor sin puertas empezó a subir mientras Isabella se quedaba sentada en el suelo jadeando ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué era ella? ¡¿Qué era? Se seguía gritando en su mente hasta que el ascensor se detuvo dejando al descubierto un enorme pasillo, pero cuando dio un paso fuera del ascensor sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad.

**Bella POV**

Abrí los ojos mientras sentía otra vez ese fuerte dolor, lo primero que vi fue el duro suelo de piedra y empecé a sentir como mis brazos eran estirados, levante la vista y encontré a dos hombre, creo, ya que estaban cubiertos por un capa negra, intente mover los brazos pero el golpe me había dejado mareada y ellos eran muy fuertes, entonces levante mi vista hacia el frente y me encontré con tres personas de ojos rojos, pero aun así sus miradas eran completamente diferente; el de la izquierda me miraba de manera aburrida y algo compasiva, el de cabello blanco de la izquierda por su parte me estaba matando con la mirada, así que dirigí mi vista al centro y entonces reconocí al que debía ser el líder y entonces me acorde que aquel fue el que me revivió, Aro, suponía.

- Veo que al fin despertaste mi querida BeTa… - dijo el y entonces sentí mis ojos volverse rojos.

- ¡Yo no soy BeTa! ¡Mi nombre es Isabella! – les grite y no me importaba que me hiciesen algo.

- Lo sabemos. – dijo el de cabello blanco de manera cortante. – Pero Isabella era una humana que murió hace veinte años.

- Pero entonces ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí si estoy muerta? – pregunte sin entender y entonces Aro se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus frías manos.

- Querida… tu moriste siendo Isabella y haz renacido siendo BeTa… - me dijo serenamente aunque en realidad me causaba era asco.

- No me vengan con eso ¡Yo soy Isabella! – les volví a gritar sintiendo como las lagrimas de ira corrían por mis mejillas.

- No tienes por qué hablarnos así, deberías agradecer que te reviviéramos ¿no entiendes lo que hemos dado? – me pregunto con la voz impregnada de odio el de cabello blanco. – Eres más fuerte, más rápida, ajil y resistente que un humano ¿y no las pagas con tus insolencias? – me quede viendo en shock ¿mucho más que un humano?

- ¿En qué me han convertido? – entonces Aro sin despegar las manos de mi rostro hablo.

- Te hemos convertido en el arma perfecta y tu deber es acabar con los vampiros que se nos opongan, tu único propósito en esta existencia es servirnos mi querida BeTa…

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba sentado frente a mi piano mientras tocaba la nana que le había escrito a mi pequeña hermana, aquella que usaba para ayudarla a dormir, esa era la única melodía que me calmaba en mis momentos de melancolía, no pude evitar recordar cuando se la escribí.

_Veinte años atrás_

_Era de noche y me encontraba haciendo mis deberes del instituto, todos ya estaban dormidos pero aun así_

_- Edward… - me dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba, estaba con su pijama y parecía como si se acabara de levantar ya que su cabello estaba todo revuelto y sus ojos casi cerrados._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre amor? – le pregunte mientras la cargaba en brazos._

_- No puedo dormir… - dijo sin más. – quiero escuchar el piano… - me pidió y obviamente no pude negarme._

_La lleve en brazos y la senté en el banquillo del piano mientras yo me sentaba a su lado._

_- ¿Cuál quieres que te toque? – le pregunte y yo solo coloco su cabeza en mi regazo._

_- Quiero escuchar una nueva… - dijo y entonces coloque mis manos el teclado._

_No tuve precisamente nada en mente para tocarle así que empecé a improvisar pensando en ella y así la música empezó a fluir entre las teclas creando una melodía casi mágica, sentí como la respiración de Isabella se calmaba a medida que tocada hasta que me di cuenta que estaba dormida._

_- Te quiero Edward… - dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acomodaba mas en mi regazo._

_- Yo también amor. – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en sus castaños cabellos._

_Actualidad_

Mi muerto corazón se desmorono entonces, la echaba tanto de menos, aunque podrían pasar diez mil años pero nunca la olvidare. De pronto entre el silencio se escucho un sonido a lo lejos… el aullido de un lobo llamándonos.

**Chan, chan, chan. Espero que les haya gustado, ya sabemos lo que es Bella y mas o menos lo que le paso, pero aun falta mas, y no se preocupen muy pronto Edward y Bella se encontraran, pero primero debo colocar un dato extra importante sobre Bella y por que los lobos llaman a los Cullen, en tanto será para el cap 4 cuando se encuentren.**

**Por cierto gracias a DgrayMFan**** ,Laubellacullen94, Suspiroscullen y Kariana16 por ser mis primeros Review, espero segir contando por su apoyo.**

***_β: _este es termino en griego de la letra B y se traduce como Beta y en los software, cuando se habla de un programa beta, se hace referencia a una versión de prueba**.


	3. Voluntad Débil

**Capítulo III: Voluntad Débil**

**Edward POV**

Toda mi familia no tardo en bajar mientras los leves aullidos persistían, sabíamos que nos estaban llamando la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Entonces escuchamos como alguien tocaba la puerta al tiempo de que todos sentíamos su aroma el cual nos incitaba a la pelea ¿Qué rayos querían los hijos de la luna con nosotros? Sus mentes estaban tan turbias y ansiosas que toso era confuso, nada concreto, nada claro.

_- Esto es ridículo ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? – _preguntaba aquella voz mental, reconocí aquella voz aunque solo la había escuchado un par de veces.

Fui antes que Carlisle y le abrí la puerta dejando ver a Xarles, como siempre tenía aquella expresión de tedio en su rostro, su cabello Cataño estaba todo despeinado y solo llevaba unos degastados pantalones y una camisa con todos los botones abiertos dejando ver su piel bronceada.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Xarles? – pregunte monótonamente intentado ocultar mi impulso de atacarlo, la mente de él decía lo mismo, aunque claro con solo ver su mano temblando sabía que estaba luchando contra si mismo, mejor el que nosotros.

- Obviamente no es visita, al cosa es que mi clan descubrió algo… - todos lo miramos cautos, rara vez los hijos de la luna nos llamaban y había muchos motivos para ellos. – descuiden hoy no habrá luna llena, también convocamos a los licántropos de la Push, esta es la única zona que nos falta por alertar, nos vemos en el amanecer en la zona oeste.

Entonces se fue o mejor dicho desapareció, a pesar de no haber luna llena aun así ellos eran fuertes y rápidos aunque no tanto como un humano y claro que nosotros no podemos soportarlos y activan nuestros instintos de lucha y supervivencia, al menos en su forma humana son un poco más fácil de aguantar que en su forma bajo la luz de la luna.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ver algo con los Volturis? – pregunto Carlisle a mis espaladas.

- No lo ser, hizo todo muy deprisa para que no leyese su mente, pero creo que si es grave recuerda que ellos no suelen advertirnos con cualquier cosa.

_- ¡Odio los hijos de la luna y los licántropos! ¡nunca puedo ver nada con ellos cerca_! – chillaba Alice en su mente mientras se dirigía a mí haciendo un mohín. – _Perdóname peor no puedo hacer mucho._

- Descuida… - le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza como niña pequeña después de una frustración.

Eso era cierto, el único motivo por los que los hijos de luna nos ayudaban era por su obviamente odio hacia los Volturis los cuales los han cazado desde haces milenios, ese odio ha hecho que irónicamente creasen una alianza con sus peores enemigos, pero solo se unían a aquellos clanes o vampiros que también compartiesen el odio o formasen parte de la oposición, aquellos que viesen amenazados su forma de existencia; nosotros por nuestra parte no teníamos mucho contra ellos, pero al ser nosotros vegetarianos ellos representan una gran amenaza para nosotros con la escusa de que nos exponemos mucho a los humano, en el tiempo que llevo siendo vampiros nunca había sentido tal amenaza pero según Carlisle hace veinte años no era igual, ya que los vegetarianos éramos obligados a beber sangre humana o a morir.

- No creo conveniente que vallamos todos… - insistió Jasper. – puede ser un truco o algo así…- A pesar de el pacto con los clanes, la naturaleza de los hijos de la luna era muy inestable por lo que siempre terminaban en peleas.

- Creo que Jasper tiene razón, deberíamos ir solo los hombres y dejar a las mujeres aquí. – dijo Emmet dramáticamente.

- Emmet irán a ver a los chuchos no a la guerra… - dijo Alice suspirando.

_- Ni que estuviésemos en la edad de piedra… _- pensaba Rosalie mientras preparaba su puño. – otro comentario así y te dejo sin _diversión_ si sabes a que me refiero.

_- ¡No!Emmet Junior no! – _pensaba Emmet y no pude evitar reír ante aquello.

- Porque no mejor vamos solo Edward, Jasper y yo… - dijo serenamente Carlisle.

_- Oh si claro, el policía malo, el policía bueno y el policía gay… adivina quién eres hermanito… - _volvió a pensar Emmet y esta vez no me contuve.

- Rose… - le llame y ella solo sonrió con una sonrisa macabra mientras Emmet la miraba con miedo.

- Entonces ya está decidido, iremos al amanecer. – dijo Carlisle acercándose a Esme.

- Esme por favor cuida a Emmet. – dijo Carlisle mientras nos disponíamos a irnos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En medio del bosque ya todos nos encontrábamos reunidos, de la manada de licántropos solo se encontraban Jacob y Sam los cuales permanecían en su forma lobuna y nos miraban con desconfianza, pude ver en sus mentes que ellos tampoco sabían exactamente por qué se encontraban allí, ya que Xarles les había dicho lo mismo que a nosotros, pero lo que en serio me preocupaba seria la interacción, al igual que nosotros a ellos no les agradaba la aparición de los hijo de la luna y ya que se encontraban en fase fácilmente se podrían dejar llevar por sus instintos y crear una pelea, pero tal vez por ello mandaron a Jacob y a Sam ya que ellos eran los más consientes. Un poco más alejado de nosotros manteniendo el control y la distancia se encontraban en apariencia tres tipos, Rick el líder, un hombre imponente de melena azabache y piel bronce, Xarles y Max el cual solo era un niño de unos doce rubio de piel pálida, a pesar de su apariencia en realidad era mucho más viejo que todos nosotros juntos, me costaba saber que era lo que ellos querían des irnos ya que estaban bloqueando muy bien su mente, así que tendría que esperar a que hablasen.

- Me alegra que hayan podido asistir… - dijo Rick, el y Carlisle parecían ser los únicos que no sentían el deseo de pelear entre si. – Se que es repentino pero tenemos noticias alarmantes.

_- Espero que valgan la pena, no solo tengo que aguantarlos a ellos si no también a estos malditos chupasangre. _– pensaba Jacob y Sam instantáneamente replico sus pensamientos.

_- Jacob contrólate, recuerda que pueden oírnos… - _pensó mirándome directamente_. – además en serio ha de ser importante.- _entonces Jacob se relajo resignado.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – pregunto Carlisle por lo que Max intervino.

- Hemos estado investigando, como todos sabrán los Volturis han estado demasiado silenciosos en los últimos veinte años y eso es extraño ya que en todo ese tiempo no han reclutado o juzgado a nadie…

_- ¿Quieren decir que esto es solo para decirnos que ellos no están haciendo nada?..._ - pensó Jasper ansioso, a el menos que nadie le gustaba estar con los hijos de la luna, como si Max leyese su mente prosiguió.

- No es solo eso… hay algo mas, en estos veinte años no han estado pasando sucesos muy extraños, según nuestras fuentes muchos humanos están relacionados con ellos, en su mayorías personas de poder y conocimiento…también descubrimos que han estado secuestrando gente… - una mueca de odio cruzo por su rostro dejando sus pensamientos.

- Han estado raptando niños y han estado experimentando con ellos… - dijo seriamente Xarles, en sus pensamientos había repulsión y odio hacia los Volturis.

Todo se quedo en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera la manada podía pensar en nada al igual que mi familia, sabíamos que a Aro le gustaba experimentar tanto con nuestra especie como con otra, pero aquello estaba fuera de lo establecido, era algo maniático y enfermizo tomar vidas tan jóvenes, pero la verdadera pregunta era el porqué ¿Por qué harían algo así?

**Bella POV**

Desde aquella noticia que me habían dado los Volturis no había replicado o dicho palabra alguna; me sentía frustrada, yo ya no era nadie, la persona que una vez fui murió y ahora ¿viviría para siempre como un arma? ¿Por qué yo? Pero al mismo tiempo también me sentía aliviada, sabía un poco más sobre mí pero aun no sabía nada de aquella mirada color esmeralda.

- BeTa la próxima vez intenta esquivara la bala, no se daño tu brazo pero el tejido vivo tardara en regenerarse… - empezó a decir Erik mientras inspeccionaba mi brazo biomecánica, creo, al parecer ese fue uno de mis mayores shock, porque si eso hicieron con mi brazo no me gustaría imaginar que hicieron con el resto de mi cuerpo.

- Sé que es duro de aceptar pero tú eres el resultado de veinte años de esfuerzo… - dijo Ángela mientras cortaba un poco mi cabello ya que estaba demasiado largo. – Entiende BeTa tú…

- Bella… - les susurre y los dos me miraron sorprendidos. – me llamo Isabella ¿no? Prefiero Bella es más corto. – les respondí y los dos me miraron tristemente.

- BeT… - iba a decir pero le roge con la mirada. – Bella, sabes que no se nos permite llamarte así… Isabella ya murió… - sentí mis ojos picar y como una lagrima corría por mis mejillas, mire fijamente a Ángela y le toma las manos.

- Por favor… es lo único que me queda, no quiero perder lo único que no me clasifica como una abominación… - dije entre sollozos y sentí los brazos de Ángela y Erik envolverme.

- Ok… será nuestro secreto Bella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando terminaron conmigo me dispuse a irme de nuevo a mi habitación, me habían atendido en una de las habitaciones del castillo según lo que me había dicho Erik, esto era Volterra, un pueblo italiano y yo obviamente estaba bajo el control de los Volturis el clan de vampiros más poderosos ¿pero era esto lo que quería? ¿No podía elegir o tenía una deuda con ellos? También estaba confundida pro el hecho de que me usaran a mí como arma, yo no era tan rápida como un vampiro o fuerte, tenía sangre en mi cuerpo ¿Qué había en mí que me quisiesen usar como arma?

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras en donde había escapado la primera vez cuando de pronto estuve tan metida en mis pensamientos que no le preste atención al primer escalón y tropecé con mis propios pies, cerré los ojos al ver que estaba a punto de caerme en las escalera, aunque pudiese regenerarme igual dolería, pero me sorprendí al notar que el impacto nunca llego, levante mi vista y ¡no otra vez esos ojos rojos! De por si tenía que aguantar verme los ojos en la oscuridad, era un vampiro moreno, alto, con facciones perfectas, Erik también me había dicho que los vampiros son todos así de perfecto, hermosos pero mortales, pero era la primera vez que veía un vampiro de color.

- Gra…cias… - dije nerviosa mientras él me ayudaba a incorporarme.

- No hay de que…

- Bell… BeTa y tú eres…

- Laurent un placer… - dijo él en tono cordial. – nunca te había visto por aquí…

- Créeme vivo en las sombras. – dije irónicamente y el rio.

- Eres graciosa. – sentí mis mejillas arder y él me miro sorprendido antes de acercarse a mí, sentí como inhalaba mi aroma, lo cual me hizo sentir más nerviosa. – No hueles a humanos pero si a vampiros… no, un poco más débil... tal vez hierro… - empezó a divagar a medida que me inspeccionaba.

- ¡Laurent ven aquí pronto! – dijo una vez a lo lejos y divise a Felix quien estuvo con nosotros en un segundo.

- Hola Felix… - lo salude y el solo asintió con las cabeza, lo veía básicamente todos los días desde que desperté aunque el siguiese con esa actitud.

- Laurent te llaman… - le dijo él y entonces Laurent suspiro y se dispuso a irse.

- Espero verte pronto BeTa.

- Fue un placer. – le dijo mientras me despedía con la mano en el segundo en que el se fue, de pronto me sentí acorralada en la pared, mire fijamente a Felix pero en vez de ver una expresión de ira o algo así vi tristeza en sus ojos.

- BeTa al menos que quieras salir lastimada, por favor no te relaciones con desconocidos. – me dijo seriamente y no entendí a que se refería, Laurent no parecía peligroso.

- ¿Por qué me haría daño?

- Eres tú la que se hará daño… es por tu bien, por favor no fraternices con nadie…

- ¿Y contigo? – pregunte y el solo suspiro.

- Sabes a que me refiero…

- Ok no hablare con extraños…. – prometí y entonces Felix me dejo seguir mi camino, en sus ojos pude ver que me quería proteger, pero ¿de qué?

El mes paso rápido pero eso no significo que no fuese duro, todo cada día me tenia mas confundida, mis pruebas y exámenes de rutina habían pasado de exámenes de sangre y sentidos a pruebas de resistencia y velocidad, a lo cual me sorprendió saber que yo en realidad era muy veloz, aunque fuese torpe, también me hacían pruebas de resistencia en las cuales descubrí mi fuerza, sabía que era fuerte pero no tanto, cada día me volvía mas atenta, tanto mi cuerpo como mente ya se habían adaptado al riguroso ejercicio, según Ángela y Erik esto era rutinas ya que querían ver mi condición física y ver de lo que era capaz, pero nunca me dijeron la verdadera razón aunque yo sabía para que era todo esto… para matar vampiros. Yo me consideraba caso perdido, nunca podría matar a un vampiros, no era que no pudiese era que no quería.

Lo que más me costo fue que hace unos días empezaron a enseñarme a pelear, la cosa era que Felix era mi instructor, era muy bueno peleando, pero al parecer yo era mejor, no era por presumir, pero sentía como si mi cuerpo supiese que movimientos, que golpes, donde y cuando darlos, como si mi mente ya estuviese programada. Y en todo ese mes no volví a ver a Laurent, a veces necesitaba tanta compañía, un amigo o alguien con quien hablar, no me quejaba con Ángela, Erik o Felix pero quería conocer más...

- ¿Por qué… tengo que seguir… haciendo esto…? - dije entrecortadamente, Felix me tenia agarrada por el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra tenia aprisionadas mis muñecas detrás de mi espalda, tenía mi cabello pegado a mi frente y a mi espalda por el sudor y mi respiración no estaba mejor, habíamos estado peleando desde la mañana y ya estaba agotada.

- Porque aun te falta mucho… - se limito a decir y yo solo bufe mientras hacia un movimiento que obviamente avergonzaría a un contorsionista, baje y cuerpo y rote mis brazos para que mis muñecas quedasen frente a mi aunque aun me aprisionase.

- Quieres apostar… - le rete con una sonrisa y el también lo hizo, hora de comenzar el juego.

Gire mi cuerpo tan rápido que solté sus dos agarres, entonces por puro instinto, intente mandarle una patada pero el tomo mi pierna y me lanzo en el aire, por lo que en vez de caer en el suelo hice algo así como una pirueta y logre caer más o menos de pie, aunque era ágil en el aire en el suelo era otro caso. Entonces me percate de que Felix había desaparecido, tal vez escondido, respire hondo y me concentre dejándome guiar por mi oído, escuche los sonido de los pasos en la plante de arriba, podía escuchar el viento fuera del castillo, iba a llover hoy, entonces…

- Te tengo… - logre susurrar al tiempo que corría hacia una de las esquinas gran velocidad y de un momento a otro ya tenía su cuello entre mis manos. – ¡Bo! – le dije mientras reía por lo que el también lo hizo.

- Muy bien, estuviste bien… ¿4 de 7? – me pregunto y yo alce una ceja mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Recuerda que no soy del todo vampiro… - dije un poco triste ya que tampoco era humana… yo era un monstruo, una abobinacion, no había nada natural en mi.

Felix al parecer entendió aquello así que solo se limito a acariciar mi cabello como si fuese una niña pequeña, me sentía bien con él, el además de Ángela y Eric era mi familia, era como el hermano mayor que tal vez debí o no haber querido o tal vez tuve; de pronto escuche una pequeña alarma y leí mi reloj mientras soltaba un gemido.

- ¿Hora de la comida? – pregunto Felix y yo solo asentí. – no entiendo porque te alimentan así, si es sangre puedes beberla ¿no?

- Según ellos así mi organismo funcionara más rápido y la sangre se disolverá por igual por lo que no necesitare esperar a que se expanda en mi cuerpo…. – volví a suspirar, ya se me estaba pegando las palabras de Erik, aunque estuviese un siglo con esto igual no me acostumbraría. – Nos vemos. – me despedí mientras corría hacia el laboratorio.

**Tercera persona POV**

Bella se encontraba en el más profundos de los sueños, disfrutaba tanto al menso conservar aquel instinto, aquel habito, el sueño, poder soñar, poder sentirse en paz por al menos una horas; pero en realidad no podía soñar mucho, aun no podía olvidar aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos que la miraban con devoción o mejor dicho que miraban a Isabella, esas dudas, ese dolor hacia que se revolviese en su gran cama, su respiración constantemente bajaba y subía rápidamente cuando de pronto un sueño nuevo o mejor dicho pesadilla cruzaba su mente, nada tenía sentido, ninguna frase era coherente o tenía sentido…

- ¡_Por qué me mentiste!_ – gritaba un niña mientras las lagrimas cruzaban su rostro. – _¡Eres un tonto! ¡Un mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso,_ mentiroso!

_- Isabella cálmate, no quise mentirte, lo hice por tu bien…_ - decía otra vez a lo lejos, esta era como una caricia para sus oídos pero estaba cargada de tristeza, pena y angustia. – _Por favor…_

_- ¡Te odio! ¡te odio! ¡no te quiero ver! ¡te odio! – _seguía gritando aquella niña haciendo un berrinche, entonces…- _¡Cuidado!- _grito la niña y entonces lo último que vieron sus ojos fueron una fuertes luces seguido de un grane estruendo…

_- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Mira una niña!_ – grito una voz desconocida. -_ ¡sigue viva llevémosla rápido al médico! ¡Oh por dios, su brazo…!_

_- ¿Cuántas posibilidades tiene de vivir? – _dijo otra voz desconocida, una femenina tal vez la cual denotaba preocupación.

_- Ninguna… está en un coma y su cerebro fue fuertemente dañado y tuvimos que amputarle el brazo, encontramos los cadáveres de sus familiares, menos el de su hermano el cual está desaparecido…_ _me temo que no podemos hacer mucho… - _dijo con gran pesar un voz que sonaba más profesional.

_- ¿Esta es Isabella? – _pregunto otra voz, esta vez Bella pudo reconocerla, era la voz de Aro.

_- Si ¿es usted algún familia… - _la voz del hombre fue cortada mientras se escuchaba un grito desgarrador de dolor y miedo.

_- Espero que no le moleste, pero desde ahora yo me hare cargo de la pequeña Isabella… - _sintió como la voz de Aro se acercaba mas a la niña. – _Eres perfecta mi pequeña, eres fuerte, tal vez tu y AlFa puedan sobrevivir mi querida… BeTa…_

Bella entonces se levanto jadeando mientras las lágrimas cruzaban su rostro, abrazo fuertemente sus rodillas mientras se mecía intentando descifrar que era aquello, pudo sentir tanto e dolor físico como emocional, pudo sentir cada palabra, cada caricia, cada golpe… Acaricio levemente su "brazo" y entonces entro de cuentas haciendo que sus ojos se fuesen de sus orbitas… era ella, esa niña era ella, las lagrimas volvieron a su rostro, no pudo nunca concebir una peor forma de morir, morir lentamente, su cerebro pudo a ver estado dañado o muerto pero aun tenía su conciencia y lo había presenciado todo, toda su familia había muerto, lo peor era confirmar su mayor anhelo, si tenía una familia y sus últimas palabras fueron de odio por parte de ella, se sentía mal, mucho peor de lo que podría sentirse.

Se levanto de su cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, la oscuridad no era un problema ya que veía con total calidad, entonces se miro al espejo y lo primero que noto fueron sus ojos rojos y algunas gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente y sus manos, llevaba solo unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas dejando ver la fina línea que divida su "brazo" hasta su codo, entonces noto que sus colmillos sobresalían un poco dándole una apariencia algo macabra, era normal para ella que sobresaliesen ya que esto ocurría cada vez que se exaltaba demasiado, lo podía sentir todo el tiempo pero era la primera vez que se los veía, sentía miedo de sí misma y eso sumado a su sueño la hacían sentir psicótica.

Entonces escucho unos pasos acercándose seguido de la puerta abriéndose de un solo golpe, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara por lo que termino del otro lado de la habitación en posición de ataque, rápidamente vio hacia la puerta y se relajo un poco.

- April me asustaste… - dijo entre risas y jadeos pero ella pareció no prestarle atención, se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo.

- Sígueme… - fue todo lo que le dijo, su tono era frio y duro pero no tuvo otra opción así que empezó a caminar a su lado sintiendo un mal presentimiento, April era siempre amable con ella ¿Por qué ese cambio?

- ¿Qué es lo que ocu…?

- Caya y sígueme… - la interrumpió con voz tan cortante que no pudo pronunciar otra palabra.

Siguieron caminando hasta que subieron el ascensor para llegar al castillo, subiendo las escaleras y empezaron a recorrer los oscuros pasillos, solo que ahora había muchos vampiros en este, tanto ellos como Bella tenían los ojos rojos, pero ellos porque se alimentaban de sangre humana, ella tal vez por miedo o simplemente la oscuridad; todos la miraban de forma extraña, algunos con gracia, otros con miedo, algunas la asustaron, otras le causaron un fuerte escalofrió ¿sería esto una pesadilla? Sabía que no, algo le decía que hoy no sería una noche agradable.

Terminaron llegando frente a una puerta la cual cuando April abrió instantáneamente empujo a Bella a dentro sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y la cerro a sus espaldas. Cuando Bella pudo saber lo que ocurría ya se encontraba dentro de una habitación, las paredes eran muy largas, todo estaba hecho de piedra pero más arriba a unos tres metros habían varias ventanas las cual estaban separadas de aquella cámara con gruesas barras de acero, detrás de esta estaba su público, ansioso, esperando algo épico. Era fría y tétrica, se sentía atrapada y cohibida antes tantas miradas y murmullos tan bajos que apenas parecían ecos en sus oídos.

- Bienvenida mi querida BeTa… - resonó una voz haciendo que las demás se callasen y diviso a Aro detrás de los garrote sin saber que a sus espaldas se encontraban Ángela y Erik.

- ¿Qué…e…es esto? – dijo nerviosa mientras mirada de nuevo a su alrededor.

- Hoy será el día en el que demostraras que valiste la pena… hoy será tu examen final.

Seguido de eso entre las sombras apareció una figura a la cual Bella solo pudo gemir, el vampiro que no veía desde hace un mes se encontraba parado frente a ella con una sonrisa divertida y algo macabra en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Bella la cual empezó a temblar, nunca antes había visto aquellos ojos, a diferencia de los ojos rojos que ella solía ver, estos eran negros como el carbón debido al hambre o a la necesidad de pelear.

- Peleen a muerte… - susurro lo suficiente audible Aro, su voz era macabra y calculadora.

Entonces Laurente se dispuso a dar el primer golpe mientras corría a una velocidad imposible hacia Bella la cual apenas logro esquivar de un salto, pero ese "casi" hizo que Laurent agarrase su pierna y la lanzara contra las paredes de piedra para después caer al suelo, Bella sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda después de unos segundos pero de la misma forma que llego se fue gracias a su acelerada recuperación, se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo, ella pudo haberlo esquivado mejor, pudo pelear contra él y vencerlo, pero no quería después de lo que había dicho Aro, ella no se sentía lista para matar, no quería, sentía miedo…

- Vamos ¿acaso tienes miedo? – dijo Laurent en tono presumido mientras volvía a correr hacia la paralizada Bella, la volvió a tomar esta vez de la muñeca y la lanzo por el aire por lo cual hizo que Bella reaccionase y cayese de pie. – A ver tus garras gatita.

Entonces la tomo de las muñecas levantándolas con una sola mano mientras depositaba un golpe seco en su estomaga haciendo que todo el aire se escapase de su cuerpo, volvió a dar otro golpe a su estomago, y otro, y otro hasta que la garganta de Bella se lleno del amargo y al mismo tiempo dulce sabor de su sangre.

Detrás de aquel abuso Aro se encontraba ansioso, muy pronto, si ella seguía siendo presionada así sabia que pronto podría probarla, mientras tanto Ángela n contenía las lagrimas en sus ojos mientras Erik tomaba su mano dándole apoyo, muy pronto, muy pronto aquel vampiro perecería.

- Creo que ya es suficiente… - dijo Aro con una macabra sonrisa. – Nuestra BeTa no es lo suficientemente fuerte ¿Por qué no le damos un empujón? – se giro y miro a Erik el cual tenía un extraño artefacto en sus manos. – Actívala. – ordeno y Erik lo miro con horror.

- Pero maestro aun no sabemos lo que el programa "β" pueda hacer a su cerebr…

- Es una orden… - le dijo mirándolo fríamente haciéndole saber que su vida dependía de aquello.

Erik trago saliva y miro a Ángela la cual sabía lo que significaba activarla pero también sabía que si no lo hacían entonces Bella moriría así que solo asintió con las manos en la boca. Entonces Erik tomo aquel control y apretó uno de los botones.

Bella seguía siendo brutalmente golpeada, cada vez que un golpe se curaba Laurent le causaba otro, ya no quería seguir sintiendo dolor, pero ya no le quedaban tantas fuerzas y si fuese así de que serviría, ella no pelearía, tal vez sería mejor morir, tal vez sería mejor dejarse ir… De pronto Bella empezó a jadear mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza seguida de un montón de descargas eléctricas las cuales atravesaba cada nervio, cada musculo, cada gota de sangre y sintió como cada parte humana en ella desaparecía, su conciencia, su espíritu, su alma, todo iba desapareciendo de su mente incluso el dolor.

Laurent iba a darle un último golpe sintiendo que ya había jugado bastante, pensando que después de acabar con ella residiría una jugosa recompensa. Cuando intento golpearla algo lo detuvo, aquella mirada que hace rato la miraba con miedo ahora estaba sustituida por los ojos mas rojos y vacios que había visto en toda su existencia. La boca de Bella estaba manchada de sangre y sus ojos rojos brillantes estaban libres de toda humanidad, no había vida en ellos, por un momento Laurent creyó que la había matado pero entonces…

En un ágil movimiento Bella se soltó de su agarre y le profano una fuerte patada en la cara a Laurent haciendo que este chocase contra la pared la cual empezó a crujir y quebrarse ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte después de aquella paliza? La quijada de Laurent estaba rota obviamente, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo Bella lo tomo por el cuello y lo aventó contra el suelo y despues contra la pared mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en su estomago de piedra haciendo que la ponzoñosa saliese de su boca en un fuerte gemido. Bella levanto sus vacios ojos para ver el rostro de horror de Laurent, ojo por ojo, los papeles ahora habían cambiado, Bella ya no existía en aquel cuerpo. El programa que controlaba a Bella no le encontraba asentido a jugar con él, le parecía un desperdicio, entonces agarro el cráneo de aquel vampiro con sus dos manos lo destrozo sin esfuerzo.

Todo el mundo la miraba con horror, aquello no era humano, era mucho más fuerte, mas calculador, sin escrúpulos o piedad, sin voluntad o vida, más perfecto… era una acecina perfecta.

- Desactívenla… es todo un éxito. – ordeno Aro con una gran y fría sonrisa.

Y del mismo modo en el fue activada Erik volvió a apretar aquel botón haciendo que la fría y calculadora maquita que tomaba el cuerpo de Bella se apagara. Lo último que Bella sintió fue como su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo mientras su ser volvía y con ellos los recuerdos, Bella supo entonces que era matar, al fin sintió en carne propia su destino…

**Este es un capitulo clave ya que con esto sabemos al fin por que el interés en Bella, en el próximo cap Edward y Bella se reencontraran. Sé que muchos quieren matar a Aro, hasta yo pero entonces la historia no tendría final, espero que les haya encantado y espero sus comentarios y bueno deseos. Después de aquí el fic será mejor y claro un poco más dramático pero más que todo romántico. **

**Por cierto quiero agradecer a los que comentaron en el ca anterior y me gustaría aclarar que los hijos de la luna son los que llamaron a los Cullen y no los licántropos, los que soño bELLA eran tozos de sus recuerdos pero de varios y también me gustaría decirle a mi amiga Orugita que mi fic de Jasper tengo un bloqueo de los feos pero tengo parte del próximo cap aunque aun estoy un poco cruda. Bueno Bay nos leemos en la próxima.**


	4. Asalto Fallido

**Capítulo IV: Asalto Fallido**

**Bella POV**

No podía sentirme peor conmigo misma, me sentía fatal ¿Por qué todo esto me ocurría a mi? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué ya no podía pensar por mi misma? Aunque Laurent quisiese matarme, aunque me estuvo torturando y llenando de golpes, aun así lo que hice no fue lo correcto y el modo en que lo hice, aunque obviamente aquella no era yo aun así podía recordarlo todo, sus ojos llenos de horror y pánico, mis manos aplastando su cráneo. Después de que me "activaran" mi cuerpo estaba tan débil que estuve todo un día inconsciente, cuando por fin desperté todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente por lo que me la pase llorando todo ese día, queriendo irme al infierno por el gran pecado que cometí; cuando le pregunte a Ángela que fue lo que me hizo cometer aquello ella me dijo que hace tiempo me habían implantado un programa llamado _BeTa_ el cual era controlado a distancia y era capaz de alterar mis acciones por impulsos a mi cerebro, eso no me hizo sentir mucho mejor… yo era una marioneta.

Ángela y yo nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio mientras ella revisaba que todas mis heridas de aquella batalla se habían regenerado mientras yo miraba un punto indefinido.

- Bella sabes que no fue tu culpa… nosotros fuimos lo que accedimos a activarte y… - me decía Ángela a la cual desde entonces no le hablaba al igual que a Erik o a Felix, todos lo sabían, todos sabían que no era porque yo quisiese y aun así nunca me lo dijeron.

- Lo sé… - le dije con voz cortante mirándola fijamente, podía ver su temor y podía ver reflejados en sus ojos mis ojos carmesí. – Si fuese por mi hubiese preferido que me matara. – susurre al tiempo que me iba del laboratorio.

Ya a fuera quise volver a mi habitación, me sentía mal, desde que me habían activado sentía fuertes jaquecas aunque eso era un efecto secundario; pero antes de que pudiese entrar a mi habitación sentí la presencia de alguien así que me gire viendo a April parada frente a mí con una sonrisa, solo había una palabra para describirla, hipócrita ¿acaso está rodeada de puros mentiros? ¿Le importare a alguien? ¿Aquellos ojos verdes de quien será? ¿El me querría? ¿Dónde estaría?

- Hola BeTa.- me dijo como si nada mientras se acercaba a mí. – los amos solicitan tu presencia. – no le conteste, ni siquiera la mire solo empecé a caminar.

Aun recordaba el camino hacia el salón donde se encontraban "los amos y señores de todo" me daban tanto asco ¿hasta qué punto llegara la codicia? ¿Qué no es suficiente la de los humanos? Era tan decepcionante. Seguí caminando sin mirar a nadie, había gente, claro, siempre había. Me detuve frente a la gran puerta que adornaba aquel lugar, ningún humano era capaz de abrir aquella puerta, para mi mala suerte yo no era humana y sin mucho esfuerzo la empuje haciéndome ver, y allí estaban, en sus finos tronos esperándome.

- Bueno días BeTa ¿te preguntaras porque te convocamos esta vez? – me dijo Aro de manera amigable, luche para no bufar así que tampoco hable por lo que continuo. – Se que tal vez te sientas mal por lo que ocurrió estos días, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿esperan que les dé las gracias por quitarme mi voluntad? – pregunte con la voz envenenada.

- Insolente, deberías agradecernos que al menso te permitamos estar aquí, porque nada nos costaría mantenerte activada todo el tiempo. – amenaza Cayo por lo que yo me tense haciendo que este sonriera con suficiencia.

- Pero… - intente decir pero una voz desconocida me interrumpió.

- BeTa sabemos que lo haces fuera de tu voluntad pero es la única forma en la que puedes mostrar todo tu potencial…- hablo el que debía ser Marco, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablarme por lo que no pude hablar debido al asombro.- Muchas personan han trabajado para crearte y aunque todo esto esté fuera de tus manos debes saber que la única forma de desactivar ese programa…es morir. – trague en seco mientras los miraba fijamente, era obvio que él era el mejor hablando pero igual no me gustaba nada de lo que decía. – así que lo único que te queda es resignarte y al menos agradecer que estas viva ¿vale? – sentí sin decir más nada.

. . . . . . . . . . .

¿Resignarme? ¿Morir? ¿Matar? ¿Agradecer que estuviera viva? ¿a esto se le podría llamar vida? Me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en mi motocicleta, no llevaba casco, por lo cual podía sentir la fuerte frisa en mi rostro mientras mi cabello viajaba libremente, no entendía por qué debía de vestirme así, era obvio que a donde iba haría un poco de frio ¿pero qué diferencia abría si no lo siento? Pero igual debía admitir que Ángela hizo un gran trabajo escogiendo mi ropa, era una camisa de cuello de tortuga color fuxia y una chaqueta color crema que me llagaba hasta los codos que hacia juego con unos pantalones de cuero marrón, lo único que incomodaba era el arma que cargaba amarrada a mis pantalones, sabía utilizar armas y tenía una excelente puntería pero esa arma era especial, estaba hecha con balas creadas con la ceniza de los vampiros así como su ponzoñosa, si le disparaba a un licántropo con ella obviamente moriría, esperaba no tener que usarla.

Era una noche hermosa, era la primera vez que veía el cielo desde que desperté, era tan hermoso, las estrellas, todas ellas iluminando el cielo, dando esperanzas ¿habría para mí?

_- BeTa no te distraigas debemos llegara antes de amanecer.- _me reclamo Victoria atravez del auricular escondido entre mi cabello,

Es cierto, tenía trabajo por hacer.

_Días atrás_

_Había pasado un mes desde mi charla con los Volturis y todo andaba como si nada, es decir, caótico, por alguna razón me exigían más esfuerzo, que pelease mejor, Felix ya no era tan amable en las peleas pero claro nunca me hacía daño o me trataba mal, los experimentos eran más ociosos, mi velocidad y mi fuerzan aumentaban, era mejor peleando, pero aun así sabía que no podía pelear o al menso cumplir con mi "propósito", pero debía intentarlo, solo tenía dos opciones, convertirme en un arma sin sentimientos y matar de la peor manera sin piedad o al menos pensar en mi víctima y darle una muerte por así decirlo, menos horrible._

_Estaba en mi habitación escuchando" The Catalyst", _para mi suerte Felix me había prestado algunos discos de música, no era mi estilo, pero era mejor que quedarme sin hacer nada,la letra me pareció tan irónica en este momento que no pude evitar reírme sin vida.

"_Dios nos bendiga a todos __Somos un pueblo roto __Vivir bajo la pistola cargada __Y no se puede apagar __No puede ser menos __No puede ser superado __No se puede correr más rápido __No. .._

_ Y cuando cierro mis ojos esta noche __Para sinfonías de luz que ciega_

_ Dios nos bendiga a todos __Somos un pueblo roto __Vivir bajo la pistola cargada…"_

_Apague mi equipo cuando escuche atravez de la música a alguien acercarse, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Félix, las cosas seguían mas o menos iguales entre él y yo, aunque ahora sentía desconfianza por todo el mundo, no me podía permitir confiar en nadie ahora; En un movimiento me indico que lo siguiese, de seguro para ver a lo "amos y señores de todo" así que lo seguí, ambos nos mantuvimos cayados, lo cual me daba mala espina. Pero lo que sorprendió fue ver a Aro en el pasillo junto con otros dos vampiros, uno era una mujer de melena roja y salvaje, sus fracciones eran perfectas pero algo felinas, se veía ansiosa e activa o mejor dicho salvaje, el otro era un hombre rubio el cual la forma en la que me miraba no me daba confianza, como si fuese un chiste o esperase que hiciese alguna gracia, intente mirar a Felix y preguntarle que ocurría pero este ya no estaba, de seguro el ya estaba de sobra en aquella situación por lo que mira a Aro._

_- Buenos días BeTa, te tengo excelentes noticias. - ¿va a matarme? Me pregunte mentalmente esperanzada._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Hoy te daremos tu primera misión… - lo mire con los ojos como platos, eso solo significaba una cosa, iba a ver muerte._

_- ¿Y que tiene eso de excelente? - pregunte sarcásticamente pero el no pareció prestarme atención._

_- Ellos son James y Victoria y te escoltaran a Washington. – continuo- Tu misión es acabar con un clan de licántropos allí… James y Victoria se encargaran que "cumplas" correctamente._

_Actualidad _

Mi vida podía ser más horrible… suponía que no, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo o mejor dicho alguien me estaba esperando allí, me sentía atraída a aquel lugar y más increíble aun yo deseaba llegar pronto, entonces recordé aquellos ojos color esmeralda...

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba junto con mis hermanos en una de nuestros viajes de caza, era tan agradable salir de casa después de que Xarles se quedase con nosotros. Oh si, estaba viviendo con nosotros, desde nuestra reunión los hijos de la luna nos dijeron que en cada zona habían asignado a uno de los suyos como patrulla o algo así para poder seguirles las huellas a los Volturis o por simple investigación. Su aroma hacia que todos en la casa nos mantuviésemos tensos todo el día, claro que tuvimos algunas riñas pero nada fuera de lo común, el era tranquilo así que no causaba problemas y los días que había luna llena el se iba a otro estado, pero aun así…

_- Oh viejo voy a tardar siglos en quitarme este olor de la nariz, por lo menos deberíamos pelear un poco con él._ – gritaba mentalmente Emmet, a diferencia de todos él estaba ansiosos por poder pelear con un verdadero hombre lobo.

_- Edward, crees que es seguro que Xarles se quede en casa con los demás._ – pregunto nervioso Jasper.

- Descuida, sabes que él tiene total control en sus acciones, no te preocupes…

- Aun no entiendo porque lo hace, somos perfectamente capaces de cuidarnos solos. – se quejo Emmet como un niño pequeño

- Sabes que es de rutina, además ellos tienen mucho más que perder.

- ¿Qué creas que sea lo que traman los Volturis? – pregunto Jasper.

- Ni idea, pero tal vez…- me detuve en seco.

_- Oh… dios… eso en serio duele… duele mucho… ¿Qué era eso? - _gemía mentalmente alguien.

Me desvié rápidamente de mi camino y corrí lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegue donde se encontraba y me sorprendí al ver a alguien de la manada allí, era un gran lobo rojizo que distinguí como Jacob, estaba plantado en el suelo, en sus recuerdos solo pude ver que estaba de patrulla cuando alguien vino y lo ataco, solo pude distinguir una larga melena y unos ojos rojos ¿sería un vampiro? pero lo que más me sorprendí fue que cuando estaba punto de matarlo no lo hizo, vi como aquel "vampiro" se quedo frente a el en el suelo y saco un arma, parecía algo así como una pistola y se dispuso a dispararle pero sus manos empezaron a temblar haciendo que el arma se resbalase y cayera junto con ella arrodillada frente a Jacob.

_- No quiero, no puedo… - _dijo la voz de su atacante a la cual distinguía como una voz femenina, la mente de Jacob no me permitió ver su rostro pero si pude ver que estaba llorando ¿un vampiro podía llorar?_ – Perdóname… - _intento acercarse a ayudarlo pero entonces otra voz la interrumpió.

_- ¡BeTa aborda la misión y vuelve de inmediato!- _grito otra voz y la chica se fue vacilante.

¿Quién era BeTa? ¿Por qué lo ataco y después dudo en matarlo? Intente detectar algún aroma, pero este era nuevo o más bien extraño, olía a humano, pero también a vampiro y otra esencia, algo metálico. Mire mejor el cuerpo de Jacob, tenía sus patas delanteras rotas y unas costillas rotas, fuese quien fuese sabia pelear, pero había algo que me intrigaba mas, aquellos ojos rojos no era como los de un vampiro; me acerque a Jacob e instantáneamente me gruño.

_- ¡Chupasangre!- _me gruño mentalmente.

- Cálmate… - le peli. - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

_- Es lo mismo que queremos preguntarte a ti._ – dijo otra voz mental y de pronto me vi rodeado de toda la manada, todos mirándome con ira, la mayoría eran miradas acusatorias.

- ¿Qué rayos ocurre Edward? – me preguntaron mis hermanos al asimismo cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y se unieron a mí.

- Me están inculpando de esto… - dije señalando al Jacob malherido al cual estaban rodeando para protegerlo.

- Eso es imposible, Edward ha estado todo el día con nosotros… - me defendió Jasper gruñéndoles.

_- Si no fueron ustedes tal vez fue ese hijo de la luna que esta viviendo con ustedes…_ - pensó Embry obviamente buscando una escusa para pelear.

_- Lo dudo, no percibo su aroma… - _pensó Sam y entonces nos miro. – _entonces debieron de ser ustedes, además están rompiendo el tratado al estar aquí en nuestro territorio._

- Dicen que estamos rompiendo el tratado… - le aclare a mis hermanos los cuales estaban ya ansiosos de saber que ocurría.

- ¡¿Acaso no ven que mi hermano solo trato de ayudarlos? – les pregunto Emmet gritando seriamente y todos gruñeron.

_- Atacaron a uno de nosotros e nuestro territorio y…_ - me decía Sam.

_- El no fue…_ - pensó Jacob por primera vez y todos los de su grupo lo miraron. – no fue el, ni siquiera sé si fue vampiro…

- ¿Entonces quien fue? – le pregunte y su respuesta nos dejo cayado a todos.

_- No lo se, pero de algo si estoy seguro, es letal… _

**Bella POV**

- ¡Eres una tonta! – me grito Victoria.

No pude evitar caer al suelo cuando sentí la fría mano de Victoria impactar sobre mi mejilla después de que volviese sin cumplir la misión, pero no podía, cuando vi a aquel lobo mirándome con esa mueca de dolor que le había causado, simplemente no podía matarlo, pero aun así incumplí una orden y ahora tenía que afrontarme al castigo que me tenían preparado.

- Te dije que hubiese sido mejor activarla… - dijo James divertido. – solo mírala es patética. – se acerco a mí y tiro fuertemente de mi cabello haciendo que gimiese. – tan solo mírala ¿no sé por qué tienen tanto interés en ti? – y entonces bruscamente me soltó haciendo que volviese a caer en el suelo.

- Creo que tienes razón, tal vez deberíamos… - dijo mostrando el control en sus manos mientras lo balanceada de un lado a otro con una ridícula sonrisa.

- No voy a hacer… ¡No voy a permitir que me sigan controlando!

**Tercera persona POV**

Entonces Bella se lanzo hacia Victoria la cual aun sostenía el control en sus manos e intento quitarse pero entonces vino James y con mucho gusto le dio un fuerte golpe a Bella en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciendo que quedase en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiesen darle otro golpe Bella se incorporo y rápidamente volvió a correr hasta Victoria pero esta antes de que se acercase a ella le lanzo el control a James, para ellos era como jugar mientras que para Bella era de vida o muerte. Entonces Bella saco el arma y les apunto a James y a Victoria momentáneamente haciendo que ambos riesen.

- ¿Piensas que con ello nos vas a lastimar? – dijo James mientras se reía pero ahora era Bella la que sonreía.

- ¿Quién dijo que sería yo? – entonces levanto el arma hacia el cielo y acciono el gatillo haciendo que el disparo al aire se escuchase en todo el territorio.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Todos seguían discutiendo tratando de averiguar que ocurría cuando de pronto todos se vieron callados al escuchar un fuerte estribillo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Jasper.

- Deben ser ellos… - susurro Edward al instante que todos los miraban, por algún motivo Edward sintió que debía ir allá, como si alguien quisiese su ayuda, como si alguien lo estuviese llamando.

Miro a todos incluyendo a la manada y todos estuvieron de acuerdo de ir a averiguar que ocurría.

- _Seth quédate con Jacob. _– Le dijo mentalmente Sam al lobo joven al cual accedió e intento ayudar a Jacob a incorporarse.

Entonces todos empezaron a corre yendo hacia dónde provino aquel estribillo, algunos se dispersaron para cubrir más terreno mientras otros seguían a Edward, entonces Edward empezo a escuchar los pensamientos de James y Victoria cuando se fue acercando.

_- Maldita mocosa ¡¿Por qué no puede hacer bien su trabajo? ¡Qué tan difícil es matar a uno de esos sarnosos! ¡pero no! ¡La niñita buena prefirió dejarlo vivo!_

_- Si alguien llego a escuchar aquello y viene hacia acá juro que la matare con mis propias manos._

Entonces atravez de la mente de aquellos dos Edward vio a la persona a la cual estaban atacando, no vio muy bien su rostro ya que el que se hacía llamar James tenía su cuello atrapado entre sus brazos haciéndole una dura llave inmovilizándola totalmente, pero con tan solo ver aquella melena castaña supo que era la chica que estaban buscando, pero algo más creció dentro de Edward ¿se sentía preocupado por aquella chica? ¿Por qué quería ayudarla después de ver hecho todo aquello?

- ¡Síganme! – grito mientras se dirigía donde se encontraban.

Cuando llegaron y se hicieron presentes tanto Victoria como James se tensaron al verlos, entonces James soltó a Bella la cual no tuvo tiempo de ver quienes los había sorprendido por lo que aprovecho y pateo fuertemente la cabeza de James con una patada haciendo que saliera despedido varios metros, pero este era rápido así que cuando se incorporo intento lanzarse sobre Bella pero algo que nadie, ni siquiera los espectadores esperaron fue ver a Edward empujando a James para que no atacase a Bella, ni siquiera el sabía por que defendía a aquella chica de ojos rojos, pero sentía que todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella, sentía que debía protegerla de todo mal.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Edward a Bella sin girarse a verla.

- S…si… - dijo nerviosa Bella al escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz pero entonces reacciono y recordó su prioridad. - ¡El control! ¡destruye el control! – le grito, pero antes de decir algo mas sintió algo pesado empujándola.

Uno de los lobos la había envestido haciendo que Bella chocase con árbol cercano estremeciéndolo y haciendo que Bella aturdida por el golpe se desplomase en el suelo. Edward la miro fijamente estaba a punto de ayudarla pero entonces el puño de James impacto en su rostro haciendo que cayese, James aprovecho aquello e intento escapar pero entonces el mismo lobo que había atacado a Bella se interpuso en su camino, entonces James sonrió y le apunto con la pistola la cual le había robado a Bella, el lobo no entendía el peligro en que se encontraba, no entendia que esas no eran balas ordinarias, pero Edward si.

- ¡Ten cuidado! ¡No dejes que te dispare! – le grito Edward pero ya era muy tarde James ya había accionado el gatillo.

- ¡No! – se escucho el grito de Bella y como si fuese en cámara lenta Bella se interpuso entre James y aquel lobo recibiendo la bala, la cual atravez su pecho.

Todo el mundo se quedo mirando como aquel "vampiro" empezó a sangrar tras proteger a aquel lobo mientras que Edward por alguna razón sentía como su muerto corazón se rompía al ver a la chica gimiendo y sangrando, rápidamente corrió a esta mientras tanto James intento de nuevo escapar pero esta vez se vio rodeado por la manada y los dos chicos Cullen, entonces el ultimo sonido que pudo pronunciar James fue el grito de su propia muerte mientras lo desmembraban.

Absorto de lo que hacia el resto Edward se acerco al cuerpo de la joven castaña, la cual seguía gimiendo mientras apretaba su pecho, pero Edward se paró en seco al ver bien su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados en una mueca de dolor, pero aun así no pudo evitar notar que aquella joven era el ser más hermosos que había visto en su vida, a pesar del dolor pudo ver los finos y delicados rasgos de su rostros, su larga melena caía en su espalda en finos risos en las puntas y sus labios eran rosados y carnosos, por lo cual Edward tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no besarlos al igual que tocar sus rosadas y cremosas mejillas, pero después de unos segundos de babear por la chica se acordó que esta estaba herida y se veía profundo, se arrodillo a su lado e intento acercarse pero entonces sus ojos miraron horrorizados cuando vio que de su pecho, en el mismo lugar donde había impactado la bala veía como esta salía de su cuerpo.

- No… es nada… por favor… destruye el control… - gemía Bella mientras abría los ojos dejando ver sus brillantes y cansados ojos rojos los cuales solo miraban los restos de James. – por favor…

A pesar de shock Edward ayudo a Bella a levantarse y ambos se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban todos los cuales rodeaban los restos de James, cuando estos vieron a Bella se pusieron en alerta ¿Qué hacia el ayudándola? ¿Por qué ella los ayudo? Entonces Bella se desplomo en los restos de James, no estaba en peligro, pero aun así se sentía débil; rebusco entre los resto hasta que entonces el pequeño interruptor ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía causarle tanto daño? Entonces sin mucho esfuerzo destruyo entre sus manos el pequeño dispositivo, no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía libre, se sentía sin miedo ni preocupaciones, ni siquiera le importo que hicieran aquellos seres con ella, porque si la mataban al menos ella moriría libre.

Mientras Edward veía todo lo que hacía Bella, no le presto atención a ninguno de los pensamientos a su alrededor, ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que no pudiese leer su mente, solo podía verla a ella, entonces vio como la chica se giraba para encararlo y verlo a los ojos por primera vez, pero entonces algo que nunca imagino, algo que nunca espero, aquellos ojos rojos ahora eran de un cálido y cremoso color chocolate, aquellos ojos chocolate que hacían que Edward sintiese su corazón vivir y acelerarse, aquellos ojos que le recordaban a aquella persona tan anhelada; por su parte Bella se quedo hipnotizada por aquel hombre, era el ser más hermosos que había visto en su vida, era perfecto, era un ángel, su ángel, su despeinado cabello cobrizo, sus rasgos fuertes y rectos, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Bella fueron aquellos ojos, a diferencia de todas las miradas que había visto en su vida, esta era diferente, estas era una mirada amable, aquellos ojos dorados… eran idénticos a aquellos ojos verdes. De pronto Bella empezó a ver todo negro y después colapso.

Absortos de todo aquello, mirando lo que se suponía ser la escenas mas extraña nadie se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien allí o mejor dicho que alguien había escapado de allí, un ser que ahora sin el hombre que amaba su existencia solo se veía girando sobre un solo propósito… venganza. Victoria quería venganza y la iba a conseguir vengaría.

**Bueno**** aquí tengo el cap ****número**** 4, lamento la tardanza es que estuve fuera de caza, pero primero antes que todo me gustaría agradecerle a ****i love twiligth****por recomendar mi fic aunque el suyo sea mil veces mejor, en serio eres lo máximo y espero que todo fanfic te reconozca. Bueno ahora si con el fi ¡Edward y Bella al fin se encontraron! Descuiden Bella vivirá y también les quiero decir que esto no va es un Eclipse, lo que Victoria haga no va a afectar a Bella hasta el final, así que solo es un dato para futuros caps, sé que muchos tienen miedo de que sean hermanos y allá insecto y bla bla bla, pero descuiden todo estará bien entre ellos y le quiero felicitar la observación a ****Mayce Cullen**** su observación del cap anterior ¿Quién es Alfa? Pues lo mencionare en muchos cap pero pa no arruinar la sorpresa dejare que el fic hable. Espero comentarios como regalitos de navidad XD. Bueno aquí espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. Bay un beso enorme mis fans.**

**P.D. Si quieren ver las imágenes de la moto y la ropa de bella estas están en mi porfile al igual que la imagen de Xarles y la canción que canto Bella es una de mis favoritas de Linkin Park, se las recomiendo pa este fic. Bay (de nuevo)**


	5. Truco o trato

**Capitulo V: Truco o trato**

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba con Carlisle en su estudio mientras este examinaba a la chica, cuando se había desmayado la habíamos traído para que Carlisle aunque la mayoría lo hizo para que el dedujera que era ella, por mi parte yo me encontraba al tope de mi preocupación, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, tenía la necesidad de ayudarla, aunque claro ella tendría mucho que explicar cuando despertarse.

_- Edward tienes que ver esto…_- pensó Carlisle mientras revisaba su brazo, todo en ella parecía normal, hasta su pulso, a acepción de su brazo derecho. – _Esto no forma parte de su cuerpo… parece una prótesis o algo, pero orgánico no es… - _dedujo a medida que palpaba su brazo, cuando de pronto. - Shh…- siseo en voz alta cuando sentía una fuerte descarga eléctrica provenir de este.

- ¿Aun no deduces que puede ser ella? – le pregunto y el negó.

- Es extraño, no posee un aroma humano, pero vampiro no es, pero hay algo aun más extraño, su aroma no es atrayente y no afecta al resto.

- ¿Al resto?

- Los lobos cuando la vieron ¿Qué hicieron?

- Nada… - susurre confundido.

- Su aroma no supone una amenaza para ellos, es como si ella fuese invisible, su aroma o presencia no ínsita o muestra que sea un enemigo.

- ¿Cómo crees que se encuentre? Digo, recibió un disparo y…

- Tranquilo Edward, ella está bien, es increíble la forma en la que su piel se regenera, no necesita ni siquiera vendajes o medicamento, dudo incluso que el quede marca, es extraño…

- Ella es extraña… - dije y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se asomase por mi rostro.

- Creo que se llama BeTa… - dijo Carlisle y lo mire confundido de nuevo. – mira detrás de su hombro… - dijo mientras deslizaba el cuello de la camisa que le había puesto Alice ya que la otra estaba llena de sangre dejando ver en su espalda las iniciales B-E-T-A. – es curioso ¿no crees? – dijo él con gracia en la voz, no respondí.- Voy a ir a ver al resto, quédate aquí… - me dijo y yo solo asentí.

Cuando él se retiro me acerque a la chica, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su expresión era un de extrema paz, me dedique a ver su delicado y femenino rostro, era simplemente la chica mas linda que había visto en mi vida, aun no entendía que era lo que destruyo pero de alguna forma eso pareció reconfortarla, había tantas cosas que me inquietaban de la chica, quería tanto ayudarla, defenderla, incluso la defendería de aquellos que la acusarían. Me acerque más a ella para ver mejor su rostro, sus labios rosados y carnosos se veían tan suave, inconscientemente levante mi mano y acaricie el labio inferior con las llenas de mis dedos y como había predicho eran suaves y cálidos, hice un camino entre sus labios hasta sus mejillas, tan suave y cálida, mi tacto frió no pareció molestarle, todo el mundo se desvaneció frente a mis ojos, solo podía verla a ella. Acaricie levemente su cabello caoba, cuando de pronto.

- Detente… - susurro ella y pensé que se había despertado pero entonces. – No lo hagas… Ahg… - su respiración se fue volviendo cada vez más acelerada. – No quiero… no quiero… por favor no me actives… no quiero… no quiero… - seguía diciendo mientras su respiración se volvía jadeante.

¿Activarla? ¿De qué tanto hablaba? ¿Detenerse a qué? Deseaba tanto poder entrar a su mente, podía sentir la desesperación y la agonía en su voz, de pronto ella se relajo al tiempo que colocaba mi mano de nuevo en su rostro, como si fuese alguna escapatoria de su dolor, como si en serio necesitase de mi tacto.

_- Edward tienes que venir…_ - me despertó la voz mental de Alice haciéndome volver al mundo real.

Aunque por alguna razón me dolía tenía que dejarla, de un segundo a otro me encontraba ya en frente a todos, tanto los lobos como Xarles estaban allí, este ultimo solo para ver.

- Creo que ya saben la amenaza que supone la chica. – dijo Sam.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer? – pregunto Carlisle un poco preocupado sobre el destino de la chica.

- Obviamente hay que destruirla, ataco a uno de nosotros y no sabemos que más pueda hacer… - se quejo Embry.

- Pero ella no hizo nada malo ¿o si? – dudo Esme, ella nunca atentaría contra la vida de nadie.

- Si mal no recuerdo ella te salvo el pellejo, valla forma de agradecerle. – le contesto Seth molesto callando a Embry.

- Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que despierte para que ella no lo aclare todo. – volvió a atestiguar Calisle.

- ¿Esperar a que despierte? Y como sabes que no nos atacara, aunque ella se detuvo eso no cambia el hecho de que no sepamos qué es y tampoco nos asegura que no sea una trampa. – esta conversación ya me estaba molestando, era inútil razonar con Sam. –_deberíamos acabalarla mientras podamos…_ - eso hizo que mis ojos se abriese como platos, no sabía lo que me hacia actuar así, pero igual eso no evito que gruñese a Sam.

- Estoy de acuerdo ¿Cómo sabemos que no estamos en peligro ene este momento? – dijo Rosalie, mirándome a mi con desaprobación a mis acciones, estaba a punto e replicar cuando…

- Todo ustedes son unos ciegos… - se quejo Xarles molesto captando la atención de todos. - ¿Acaso no ven que ella estaba siendo controlada?

- ¿Y como puedes saberlo si no estuviste allí?

- Au contraire, mes chers amis… - susurro en francés con una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual era extraño en el, casi daba miedo. – lo vi todo, pero estaba tan entretenido que no me moleste en aparecerme, estuvieron _magnifique_ en mi opinión… - volvió a decir y todos lo fulminamos con la mirada.

_- ¡Lo quiero matar! ¡maldito, nosotros peleando y el viéndonos como si fuéramos un show de tv! - _pensó Jasper molesto, Carlisle solo suspiro molesto.

- Volvamos al tema… ¿Cómo que estaba siendo controlada? ¿ese era el don de uno de esos vampiros?

- No en realidad no, no me dígan que no lo notaron ¿Qué era lo que ella quería?- pregunto y entonces entramos en cuenta. – no vieron lo que ella quería… ese control ¿Cómo podía eso afectarle? No lo sé, pero estaba contra su voluntad, también estuve allí cuando el patio el trasero al mestizo... – los hombres lobos como Xarles consideraban a lo licántropos como si fuesen perro callejeros o falderos, este al parecer no era la excepción, ganándose las miradas de la manada.- en fin, aquellos vampiros tenían control sobre ella, tal vez por eso estuvo muy dispuesta a que los matáramos... Aunque claro a ustedes se les escapo uno…. – dijo mientras pensaba en aquella vampira pelirroja que logro escapar, nos habíamos olvidado completamente de ella.

- ¡Y porque rayos no la detuviste! – le gritaron todos a la vez, incluyendo toda la manada, mis hermanos y Rosalie.

- Yo solo estoy aquí por asuntos que tengan que ver con los Volturis… no me interesan sus juegos tontos… - su semblante se volvió serio entonces volvió a hablar. – además nuestra prioridad es saber quien la mando y quien la creo.

- ¿Creo? – pregunto incrédulo Jasper. – ella obviamente no es vampira.

- Pero tampoco es humana… - le corto Carlisle. – esa chica es muy sintética.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es como una _Sarah _de_ Terminator_? – pregunto Emmet interesado.

- Eso es lo más absurdo que…

- Es toda la verdad. – susurro voz delicada a nuestras espaldas.

**Bella POV**

Otra vez aquellas pesadillas en las cuales mataba sin piedad, no quería, no quería volver a manchar mis manos, no de sangre sino de culpa e impotencia, quería ser fuerte, quería tomar mis propias decisiones, pero más que nada quería encontrar a ese alguien, ese alguien de mirada esmeralda, aquel alguien que me mirara con verdadero cariño, aquella que me mirase no como un arma o una maquino, no como BeTa, quería que me mirasen como Bella. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme dentro de un estudio, instantáneamente me asuste ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién me había traído?

No recordaba mucho, todo se veía borroso, solo podía distinguir algunos sonidos, gritos, un disparo… me quite mi camisa y suspire aliviada al no ver marca, pero entonces note que cargaba otra ropa puesta, era una camisa con cuello en corte V color azul con mangas largas, aunque aun llevaba mis pantalones, estaban un poco desgastados pero aun servían. Estire los músculos de mi brazo y revise el otro, por suerte estaba intacto, busque en mis pantalones hasta que encontré escondido en uno de los pliegues un pequeño alfiler, levante la manga y un poco vacilante clave la ajuga en uno de los extremos, obviamente no lo sentiría, clave la ajuga en varios sitios viendo que no hubiesen daños internos, pero para mi suerte todo estaba intacto. Entonces de pronto mis sentidos empezaron a activarse y empecé a escuchar.

_- ¿Creo? –_pregunto una voz bajo mis pies y de inmediato corrí hacia el pies de las escaleras, era una casa, y que casa, toda iluminada, decorada con un gran gusto, era de alguna forma acogedora aunque la escena que estaba viendo no lo era, había al menos unas doce personas y ninguna se había dado cuenta de mi presencia_. – ella obviamente no es vampira._

- Pero tampoco es humana… - le corto un hombre rubio, no debia tener más de veinte entonces mi rostro cambio a terror al ver que eran vampiros y licántropos en su mayoría ¿Por qué señor? ¿Por qué de todo tenían que ser ellos?... bueno podría ser peor, podría estar en Volterra. – esa chica es muy sintética. – obviamente era listo, al parecer me estuvo examinando mientras estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es como una _Sarah _de_ Terminator_? – pregunto uno que parecía un oso, su voz era despreocupada aunque mostraba mucho interés _¿en mi? ¡Hay no me alagues!_

- Eso es lo más absurdo que… - intento decir uno de los licántropos pero preferí interferir, si obviamente era una completa suicida.

- Es toda la verdad. – susurre un poco tímida y entonces todas las miradas se posaron en mi, _piensa Bella_. – Hola… - _Wow que gran respuesta, de seguro con ello olviden tu dulce locura._

Baje las escaleras lentamente mirando las expresión de cada uno hasta que, lo vi… vi a mi ángel, a mi salvador, si antes pensaba que era hermoso ahora pensaba que era un ser divino, mi mirada se trabo con la suya por un tiempo indefinido, como si fuésemos dos almas transparentes, como si supiésemos lo que sentíamos al vernos, era extraño, pero de alguna forma sentía que lo conocía desde toda la vida, como si fuese un recuerdo o un sueño. Pero claro, no podía ignorar el resto de las miradas, la mayoría eran defensivas o agresivas, en especial la de los licántropos, los cuales me miraban con tal ira que no pude evitar estremecerme y ponerme nervios. Pero en realidad me las merecía, es más, no merecía el hecho que me prestase atención, la satisfacción de estar viva se fue reemplazándola con la culpa, si tan solo fuese mas fuerte…

- Descuida no te juzgaremos… - hablo un chico alto y rubio y entonces sentía una gran paz, pero entonces todo los miraron sorprendidos. – sus emociones son sinceras, deberíamos escucharla.

- Amh… yo…mmm… - no encontraba mi voz en ese momento, pero intente ser lo más sincera cuando me dirigí a los lobos. – Lo siento tanto… no fue mi intención… digo fui yo la que quiso atacarlo… pero…

- Veo que te equivócate Xarles… - dijo el más grande de los lobos, al parecer el líder, ese debía ser Sam, según supe de los expedientes. – Pareces que lo confesaste todo ¡sabia que debíamos destruirte cuando pudimos! – dijo el mientras se acercaba a mi pero entonces…

El chico de cabellos cobrizos se coloca frente a mí protegiéndome mientras le gruñía a Sam ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿De qué serviría otra muerte innecesaria? Tal vez no intentaba protegerme, tal vez solo esperaba algo de mi como todos, no podía darme el lujo de creer que le importaba a alguien.

- Lo sé… - susurre inconscientemente, haciendo que el chico girase su bello rostro para verme, no lo merecía. - Solo intentaba ser piadosa… - todos me miraron escépticos, yo solo sonreí tristemente. – créanme hay peores formas de morir, agradezcan que no fui activada, porque entonces ninguno estaría vivo.

- Activada… - susurro de pronto mi ángel y yo asentí.

- El control que destruí… están en lo cierto, no soy humana o vampiro, soy algo así como… una abominación o un monstruo seria el mejor termino… - mi ángel me miro tristemente, como si sintiese pena por mí. – el deber de aquellos vampiros era asegurarse que cumpliese mi _propósito _por eso si no lo lograba me activarían… - la cara de todos parecía un poema, al parecer no entendían nada, ni siquiera yo sbaia como explicarles algo tan complicado. – Soy un arma y fui creada con un solo propósito… - dijo escupiendo aquella palabra, pero no sabía como continuar la parte incomoda, de pronto una chica de cabellos oscuros y apariencia de duende soltó un chillido y mi ángel me miro sorprendido… horrorizado.

- ¿Cuál es ese propósito?

- Matarlos a todos… - me sorprendí lo despreocupada que sonó mi voz, todos me miraron con horror, por alguna razón empecé a reír. – no se preocupen ahora soy libre… aquel control me tenía bajo su poder así que ahora soy libre, descuiden no pienso volver a matar o a hacer algo como eso… - todos suspiraron de alivio.- pero… aun así no signifique que sea un peligro… - entonces estire mi brazo derecho y raspe la palma de mi mano quitando un poco la piel artificial que la cubría dejando ver los circuitos y partes de mi mano, la parte de mi que no estaba viva, la parte de mí que me hacia algo en contra de las leyes de la vida.

Todos miraron sorprendidos cuando mostré la palma de mi mano, algunos dieron una paso hacia atrás, algunas miradas demostraban obvio temor, era un monstruo era compresible.

Sonreí, pero aun así faltaba algo… me acerque al tal Sam hasta quedar en frente suyo, el se tenso y me miro con desconfianza e ira, tal vez me la merecía, debía ser fuerte, debía saber que la decisión que iba a tomar seria definitiva, no habría vuelta atrás, pero todo era por ser libre, aunque ahora ya no volvería a matar ellos me buscarían y hallarían la forma de que obedeciese, por eso debía ser fuerte y elegir el camino correcto para todos. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada pero aun así eso no evito que las lagrimas cruzasen mis mejillas.

- Y ahora que soy libre… le ruego… - tome aire y mire fijamente a todos lo que se encontraban allí. – mátenme…

El silencio adorno las paredes, al parecer nadie pudo creer mi petición, el tal Sam me miro confundido, como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, pero de pronto su rostro se mostro serio al ver en mis ojos que eso era lo que en realidad deseaba, sonreí cuando empezó a moverse a mi dirección y vi como su cuerpo empezó a temblar, acerco una de sus manos a mi pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo mas… otra vez el…

- Detente un segundo Sam… - dijo otra vez mi ángel gruñéndole para luego darme una mirada de suplica. - ¿Por qué quieres que te maten?

- Ya les dije, no quiero volver a matar… no quiero volver a ser un monstruo…. – de alguna forma mis palabras hicieron que todos los vampiros dirigiesen sus miradas a mí y me mirasen con compasión, como si se reflejaran a sí mismos a mí.

- ¿Dime quien te creo? – hablo un chico que debía admitir que era hermoso, su aroma no era como el de los vampiros pero era muy similar con el de los licántropos solo que un poco más fuerte, no era tan bello como mi ángel pero aun así no pude evitar sonrojarme, de seguro a nadie le gustaría la respuesta.

- Los Volturis… - hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que el mismo chico hablo.

- Entonces creo que debemos destruirte… - dijo con voz monótona mirándome curioso. – pero ahora que lo veo no representas ningún peligro, i-incluso podrías sernos útil.

- ¡Ella no es un objeto! – le grito mi ángel mostrándole sus dientes, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento lo golpearía así que agarre su brazo y misteriosamente se calmo.

- Por favor lo menos que quiero ver son mas peleas sin sentido… tiene razón, quiero ayudar… yo también quiero acabar con los Volturis, ellos me hicieron sufrir, pero lo menos que quiero es que se involucres.

- Entonces creo que ya esta decidido que te quedaras… - dijo la chica que parecía duende acercándose a mi con una sonrisa. – soy Alice y creo que tu nombre es BeTa… - ¡¿Por qué todos me llamaban así? Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando.

- Dime Sam hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos quedarnos con ella, al parecer es de confianza y nos podría ayudar mucho… - dijo el vampiro que parecía ser el líder.

- No… esperen… - intente razonar pero no me escucharon.

- Tal vez pero ustedes tendrían que hacerse responsables de ella… - dijo el tal Sam ¿me irán a escuchar?

- Oigan no se tienen que preocupar por… - intente decir pero la chica llamada Alice me tomo del brazo.

- De seguro te llevaras bien con todos… - me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo puse mirada triste. – _hipócrita_. – pensé, ya había sufrido mucha decepciones, no volvería a pasar por lo mismo.

Quite mi mano del brazo de mi ángel, sintiendo vacía por alguna razón, aquel apoyo era agradable, pero no lo merecía, mi ángel me miro extraño, como si hubiese sentido lo mismo que yo, aquellos ojos dorados, aquellos hermosos ojos eran tan penetrantes que tuve que desviar la vista para poder tomar las fuerzas suficientes para intentar dar un paso hacia atrás. Sin prestarle atención a las miradas y atravesé la puerta, de seguro me detendrían, aunque claro, no iba a permitir involucrar a alguien. Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude, mi velocidad a veces sobrepasaba a la de un vampiro; no tenía un lugar a donde ir, pero al menos tenía como ir, aun podía recordar donde deje mi querida moto; estaba escondida entre varios arbustos, por suerte nadie la había encontrada, entonces me acorde de algo importante, vi el cuerpo de James mutilado ¿pero dónde estaría Victoria? ¿Habría escapado? Intente no pensar en aquello. Busque el bolso que colgaba del volante y saque un cuchillo, este era único, era mucho más duro que el acero ya que estaba hecho también con las cenizas de los vampiros al igual que mi brazo por lo que era tan duro como la piel de vampiro; la acerque a mi brazo derecho, de seguro este tendría un rastreador o algo así, debía ser cuidadosa, así que de una estocada arranque mi brazo, no sentí dolor pero se sintió extraño y de alguna forma me daba un poco de grima, pero todo contar sobrevivir. Mientras preparaba mis cosas sentí la presencia de alguien, tomo el cuchillo con un mano buena y mire a mi alrededor.

- Tranquila soy yo… - dijo una voz aterciopelada así que me gire para ver a ángel a un lado de mi moto.

- Me quede quieta en mi lugar, pero entonces él vio mi brazo amputado y en su rostro cruzo una mueca de dolor, se acerca a mí y acaricio mi brazo.

- No te duele… - me pregunto obviamente preocupado aunque sonó mas como una afirmación, solo asentí. - ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

- No quiero…causar problemas… además prefiero estar sola… - intente decir de manera calmada aunque no funciono.

- ¿Y a donde piensa ir?

- Ah… eso… eso no te incumbe… - dijo mientras sacaba de mi bolso otro brazo de repuesto, este solo era una prótesis por lo que no se movería, pero al menos no se vería tan obvio, lo uní a mi brazo y con una venda empecé a unirlo, en un par de días mi piel la uniría pero hasta entonces tendría que tenerlo vendado.

- Déjame ayudarte… - dijo él mientras se acercaba, no lo detuve.

Tomo mi brazo y lo fue vendando con más cuidado como si supiese lo que hacía, estaba tan cerca de mí que pude sentir su aroma y su respiración, me sentía segura, me sentía bien, aunque tenía que irme pronto y sabia que esto era peligroso, aun así no quería separarme de él; cuando termino levanto la vista para mirarme por un tiempo indefinido mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

- Dime ¿te irás? – asentí y el solo frunció el ceño. – estarás en peligro, deberías quedarnos con nosotros, se que tal vez no deba confiar en ti…- dijo y sentí como si mi corazón se destruyese en mil pedazos. – pero aun así te entiendo… tu no deberías confiar en nosotros tampoco… pero aun así eres como nosotros… - dijo y yo la mire confundido. – todos en mi familia estamos cansados de ser monstruos por eso estamos aquí, este es nuestro hogar, también podría ser el tuyo.

- ¿Hogar?

- ¿Nunca has tenido uno? – negué, sabía que el laboratorio o el castillo no contaban precisamente como un hogar.- ¿te quedaras conmigo? – mis ojos se abrieron ante aquello ¿quiso decir con él o con su familia? Sentía que podía confiar en el, sin despejar mi vista de la suya le conteste asintiendo.

El solo sonrió deslumbrándome haciendo que mis mejillas ardiesen y mi corazón se acelerase, extendió su mano hacia a mí para ayudarme a levantarme y la tomo con mi mano izquierda sintiendo su tacto frio pero a la vez tan acogedor, de seguro me arrepentiría luego, pero por ahora me apoyaría de su mano.

**Edward POV**

Tome la mano de BeTa y esta era tan cálida, era como sentir de nuevo la pequeña mano de mi hermana, era casi la misma sensación solo que esta me producía una fuerte descarga en todo mi cuerpo, por lo menos ella confiaba en mi lo suficiente para tomar mi mano, mi familia me había mandado a buscarla, ellos ya pensaban en ella como una vieja amiga, nos encargaríamos del asunto de los lobos y Xarles después, para ellos Beta podría serles útil pero para mí ella significaba mucho mas, había dolor y arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo una ternura e inocencia, era simplemente algo que quería proteger.

**Antes de que me apunten con un arma les quiero aclarar que Navidad me mantuvo todos estos días en estado colérico y catatónico, es decir, una absoluta lala, ni siquiera me metía en la compu, se que es patético pero aquí les tengo el cap 5 bueno Edward y Bella ya han formado algo así como un lazo, pero ni loca que aun se aman tendrán que pasar muchas cosas para ello, bueno se que es mucha conversación y poca acción pero este es el inicio de la nueva vida de Bella, por cierto tambien me gustaría llegar a tener mas de 100 reviews con este fic, así que necesito ayuda con eso y espero contar con las suya a cambio mejorare mis caps XD**

**Casi se me olvida la chica a la que refiere Emmet es la protagoniste de la serie de Terminator: las crónicas de Saraha y Connor**

**Les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos y que todas sus metas se cumplan!**


	6. Little House

**Capítulo VI: Little House**

**Edward POV**

BeTa seguía insistiendo en llevar ella la moto, era muy terca para ser sincero pero aun así era capaz de hacerlo sola aunque solo tenía un brazo funcionando, estuvimos caminando al menos media hora en un silencio incomodo, al aparecer ella no era de la que se relacionaban, parecía bastante tímida y avergonzada ante mi presencia, pero aun así se veía adorable; mientras arrastraba la moto su cabeza estaba baja y estaba haciendo algo similar a un puchero como cuando regañas a un niño por hacer una travesura, pero había algo mas en ella que no podía deducir, aunque confiaba por ahora en nosotros había una barrera en sus ojos, como si no quisiese confiar en nadie, como si ya hubiesen cicatrices en su interior, tal vez ella conocía la maldad del mundo mejor que nosotros, tal vez ella solo necesitaba confiar en alguien o al menos tener un familia.

_- Edward, Xarles se fue a avisar a su manada sobre la chica así que no volverá, será mejor que la mandes con Carlisle… - _pensaba Alice. – _recuerda que me la debo llevarla a comprar ropa y no te preocupes que todo estará bien…_

- Creo que deberías ir primero con Carlisle para que examine bien tu brazo… - le dije y ella solo se limito a asentir. – si quieres yo me la puedo llevar tu mot…

- ¡No! – chillo con cara de susto. – Descuida… yo la puedo llevar… - dijo nerviosamente y no pude evitar reírme, parecía una niña con un juguete, me acerque a ella haciendo que se sonrojase.

- Vamos… no te la voy a robar ¿vale? Solo quiero que vallas con Carlisle para que te atienda… - le explique y ella solo asintió. – por cierto tu brazo… - dije señalando el brazo robótico en su bolso. – creo que sería mejor que se lo dieses a Sam.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto tranquila ¿era bipolar o qué?

- Alice le aviso a Sam lo que hiciste así que quiere tu brazo y hasta que no demuestres que eres de confianza no te lo devolverá

- O sea nunca… ni si quiera yo confió en mi… - dijo ella sin humor, ella debió de haber sufrido mucho o tal simplemente necesitase empezar a confiar y si de confianza hablamos mi familia es la indicada.

- Todo estará bien. Solo se tu misma, mi familia te aceptara.- le asegure y ella solo asintió, acerque mi mano a ella e instintivamente ella dio un paso hacia atrás como si no estuviese segura, no estaba segura que acercarse a mi, la mire para mostrarle mis intenciones y entonces me acerque un poco más posando mi mano en su cabeza como si fuese una niña, por lo que ella solo se ruborizo. – anda ve…

Soltó la moto no sin antes colocarle la pata para que no se cayese y empezó a caminar dentro de la casa, caminaba con cautela como si tuviese miedo de caer, tal vez debía ser torpe, ella era tan frágil, antes de entras por la puerta giro a verme con aquellos ojos chocolates, tan profundos y cálidos, yo solo sonreí y ella siguió…

- Suerte… por cierto soy… - pero ella ya se había ido, no importaba tendría mucho para presentarme formalmente ante ella, por ahora la única preocupación de ella seria…

…Sobrevivir a mi familia…

**Bella POV**

Cuando entre a la casa había algunas personas las cuales me miraba con curiosidad, ya no había miedo en sus miradas, pero entre ella me encontré con una vampira rubia muy hermosa debía decir, la cual me estaba matando con la mirada así que la desvié, de segura estaba molesta por estar aquí, no la culpo; subí los escalones y me dirigí al estudio donde había despertado, allí me encontré a un vampiro rubio y alto con un rostro pacifico y amable, me recordó al rostro de Ángela ¿Dónde estaría? Aquel vampiro de seguro era Carlisle. Me quede parada allí sin hacer nada, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer o decir, el pareció notar mi incomodidad por lo que me indico la silla para que me sentase, lo cual hice.

- ¿Cómo está tu brazo? – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi falso brazo.

- Tuve que deshacerme del otro, tal vez tenía un rastreador o algo, este no se mueve pero es más inofensivo… - susurre.

- Me gustaría saber más de ti ¿los Volturis te crearon? – asentí. - ¿Cuándo tiempo llevas con ellos?

- Tal vez dos meses, desde que desperté… - el me miro confundido. – estuve dormida por veinte años, no recuerdo nada de mi otra vida…

- ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?

- Veinticinco, pero deje de crecer hace mucho… disculpa… pero no quiero hablar de ello… - le pedí y el entendió y me miro de manera comprensiva.

- No te preocupes ahora estas aquí y estarás a salvo, nos dirás todo cuando estés más cómoda ¿está bien? – asentí.

- No volvimos hablar mientras el retiraba mi "brazo" para poder ver mejor el resto de mi brazo, se quedo impresionado ante los cables y el sistema de movimiento mientras me hacia varias preguntas las cuales algunas conteste otras simplemente no pude, Carlisle era amable, tenia cierto aire paterno y protector, limpio parte de la sangre que corría en mi brazo debido al corte que hice con el cuchillo en mi piel.

- Podríamos cocer la prótesis o prefieres que quede vendada… - con solo pensar en tener que pasar una aguja por mi piel preferí la mejor opción.

- Mejor vendarla, de cualquier manera es una simple prótesis… - dije nerviosa, pero entonces…

- ¡Oh increíble! – dijo alguien y me voltee para ver a un chico muy similar a un oso agarrando ¡mi brazo!

- Emmet devuélvelo, necesito vendárselo. – le ordeno Carlisle al tal Emmet, pero este solo hizo un puchero.

- ¡Pero Carlisle esto es lo más genial que he visto! – dijo jugando con mi único y normal brazo.- ¡mira! incluso saluda. – dijo él mientras mecía mi -brazo como si estuviese saludando. - ¿servirá como rascador de espalda?

- ¡Por favor devuélvemelo! – le roge mientras me paraba y me acercaba a el pero él me miro con expresión divertida.

- ¿Lo quieres? – me pregunto divertido y yo asentí.

- Te recomiendo correr… - susurro Carlisle con las manos en la sien.

No sabía lo que quería decir así que me volví a girar hacia a Emmet y este empezó a reír antes de empezar a correr ¡No! No dude y empecé a correr pero como solo tenía un brazo se me era difícil no perder el equilibrio, no me costó mucho seguirle el paso pero cuando cruce por las escaleras perdí el equilibrio y pude ver como mi cuerpo iba a chocar contra los escalones pero el golpe nunca llego cuando sentí unos brazos fríos tomarme por la cintura por detrás deteniendo mi caída; levante la vista y me encontré con aquel rostro angelical.

- ¿Estás bien? – su voz era tan dulce y melodiosa, sentí la sangre hervir, así que solo asentí.

- ¡Oigan! ¡sigo aquí! – dijo Emmet mientras agitaba mi "brazo" en el aire y yo gemí.

Me dispuse a bajar pero antes de que perdiese a mi ángel de mi vista este hablo.

- Me llamo Edward por cierto… - susurro él lo suficientemente alto para que escuchase.

_Edward_

_Edward_

_Edward…- _susurro la voz de una niña…

Por alguna razón la sorpresa hizo que me girase a verlo sentía los bellos de mi nuca pararse y mi piel helarse pero no era que me desagradece o que me asustase, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos recuerdos furtivos, no sabía porque pero me gustaba aquel nombre, así que solo me limite a sonreírle.

- Y yo Bella… - le dije y me dispuse a perseguir a Emmet pero entonces sentía alguien tomándome del brazo y descubrí a Edward con el rostro lleno de asombro.

- Bella… - susurro, escuchar mi nombre entre sus labios me hacía muy feliz, era como un sonido añorado, entonces su cara se compuso de nuevo y su mirada se volvió avergonzada. – perdona es que creí que BeTa era tu nombre. – fruncí el seño, odiaba aquel nombre, el pareció notarlo. – pero Bella te queda mejor. – dijo con una sonrisa torcida la cual me quito el aliento, de pronto soltó mi brazo y soltó un gruñido mirando por encima de mi. – Emmet déjate de estupideces y devuélvele su brazo… - entonces recordé ¡mi brazo!

Me gire a ver al grandulón, ya me estaba hartando de este juego, sentí mis ojos volverse rojos de ira.

- Devuélveme eso… - le gruñí con furia y el solo sonrió burlonamente.

- Ve por el… - _Oh, si haría eso._

No le di tiempo de reaccionar cuando me posiciones detrás de él y tome uno de sus grandes brazos por la espalda mientras apoyaba mi pie en su nuca haciendo que mirase al suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de la posición donde se encontraba intento forcejear, debía admitir que era fuerte pero él me hizo enojar; soltó mi "brazo" y con la mano libre intento defenderse pero le evite aquel lujo aprisionando su brazo con mi otro pie; me acerque a su oído e intente se lo mas macabra posible.

- ¿Vas devolverme mi brazo? – le pregunte en un susurro y pude sentir como temblaba, entonces asintió y lo solté y tome mi "brazo" del suelo, pero entonces sentí dos grandes brazos agarrándome por detrás. - ¡Suéltame! – intente forcejear.

- Me debes la revancha. – me dijo él entre risas. – Y yo que pensaba que eras debilucha ¡exijo la revancha!

- ¡Y yo exijo que dejes a la pobre en paz! – grito la voz de una mujer haciendo que Emmet se estremeciese y me soltase de golpe por lo que caí de trasero en el suelo.

Allí vi a una vampira de cabello color caramelo y rostro maternal mirando con desaprobación a Emmet el cual bajo la cabeza como un niño pequeño siendo regañado, se acerco a mí y cambio su rostro en uno amble y extendió la mano para que me levantase del suelo la cual acepte.

- El tiende a ser así, no te preocupes… - me aseguro antes de dirigirse a Emmet seriamente. – Emmet… discúlpate con ella. – le ordeno con voz dura a lo que Emmet solo respondió con una sonrisa como si nada.

- Ok, perdón… pero quiero la revancha… - no pude evitar contagiarme de aquel buen humor así que solo le devolví la sonrisa.

- Después ¿vale? – el solo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

- Me caes bien _Sarah. _– dijo y yo lo mire confundido y este solo me estrecho fuertemente entre sus grandes brazos. – eres adorable, serás mi nueva hermanita.

- Ba…ja…me… no res…piro…. – dicho esto se echo a reír y me soltó al suelo de nuevo.

- Debes estar hambrienta ¿se te apetece algo? – pregunto y yo asentí, en realidad nunca había comido pero si tenía algo de sed y se me apetecía un vaso con agua. – soy Esme por cierto y tu eres…

- Bella. – le respondí mientras me llevaba a la cocina. – solo quiero un vaso con agua. – le pedí pero ella no pareció prestarme atención.

- Eso no jovencita, tu debes comer, de seguro no has comido en un buen tiempo. – _No se imagina cuanto._

Al ver que no podía razonar con ella me senté en una silla y espere cualquier cosa que me preparase, mientras esperaba tomo mi "brazo" el cual aun tenía algunas vendas colgando y las use para poder unirlas a mi brazo y extender la venda hasta mi hombro haciendo que mi "brazo" quedase suspendido, para cualquiera parecería que se me rompió o estaba lecionada por lo que se vería mas normal, había cierto aire maternal en ella, aunque Erik y Ángela fueran lo más parecido a unas figuras paternas ellos no podían compararse a lo que emanaban Carlisle y Esme, era realmente cómodo, aquella sensación de hogar y protección… pero no podía darme ilusiones, tal vez todos eran amables pero no podía bajar la guardia.

- Toma, y no quiero ver que dejes nada. – ordeno Esme con una sonrisa mientras me serbia un plato de no sé que, en realidad era la primera vez -que veía comida.

- Disculpa… pero no tiendo a comer mucho o mejor dicho… - ella me miro confundida. – es la primera vez que como…

- ¿Y cómo sobrevives? – me pregunto y yo solo me encogí de hombros, ni siquiera yo sabía, pero entonces percibí el aroma de la comida y debía admitir que olía delicioso.

- Tal vez me coma un….

- Son emparedados ¿pro que no intentas a ver que tal? – indico y yo asentí mientras tomaba un "emparedado" entre mi mano y lo acerque a mi boca para darle un mordisco.

Mastique lentamente y me sorprendí al saber que sabía delicioso, tome otro bocado saboreándolo, era tan delicioso, aunque de alguna forma sentía que aquello no llenaba pro completo mi cuerpo, era como si mi organismo me pidiese otra cosa.

- Esta… rico… - dije mientras tomaba otro bocado.

- Intenta no hablar con la boca abierta. – me dijo mientras tomaba un pañuelo y lo acercaba a mi mejilla para limpiar los residuos de allí. – eres una tragona, no has comido hace cuanto ¿mil años?

- Veinte en realidad… - dije y entonces ella me miro sorprendida y no pude evitar reír ante su expresión a lo cual ella también se unió.

_- Oye que haces… esa pieza no va allí… vas a arruinar su moto… - _escuche a alguien a lo lejos ¡No, mi moto no!

Desaparecí de la cocina y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta salir de la casa donde se encontraba Emmet y un chico rubio tocando ¡mi moto!

- ¡Oye dile a Jasper que puedo usar tu súper moto! – me dijo Emmet mirando mi moto como un juguete.

- Emmet quítate de mi moto. – le ordene sintiendo mis ojos rojos volver por lo que Emmet solo se fue a regañadientes. ,

Me acerque a mi moto, las cosas seguían allí, había olvidado llevarme el bolso, pero para mi suerte yo no llevaba muchas armas, había perdido mi pistola en la pelea por lo que solo me quedaban las balas, mejor así, así no podría hacer daño, pero aunque ya no pudiesen activarme igual seguiría causando problemas, hasta ahora ellos habían sido amables, aun no sabía como podían comportase tan bien conmigo… un monstruo, incluso ahora era capaz de hacerles daño.

- Debe ser duro ¿no? – pregunto el que debía ser Jasper y yo solo lo mire confundida. – debe ser duro que otros decidan por ti… saber que te están usando pero aun así sin hacer nada.

- ¿Tu que sabes de aquello? – pregunte enojada, no quería lastima, no quería que alguien se comparase conmigo.

- Yo solía ser como tu… - lo mire alzando una ceja señalando que no lo creia. – Yo pertenecía a un ejército de vampiros, al igual que tu yo era un arma para matar, no poseía piedad ni fuerza de voluntad… - su rostro se volvió sereno y su mirada se perdió. – pero la única diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no fui forzado de la misma forma que tu…

- Ellos usaban ese control… cada vez que lo usaban dejaba de ser alguien y me volvía algo, algo horrible… - mencione y entonces sentí una ola de tranquilidad a mi alrededor.

- Si, pero sabes yo seguía sus ordenes, tuve la opción de no hacerlo, pero era débil, no conocía otra vida… tu eres más fuerte, tú hiciste todo contra tu voluntad, tu pudiste elegir al menos… - sus palabras me fueron reconfortando, no merecía ser llamada fuerte pero de igual manera lo agradecía.

- Gracias, pero aun así tengo miedo… - confesé y sentí su mano en mi hombro.

- Puedes contar con nosotros …

- ¡Jasper! – chillo alguien y entonces la chica que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Alice se lanzo básicamente sobre Jasper- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con ella? – dijo ella haciendo un puchero. – Yo quería conocerla primero. – entonces se giro a mí con la cara iluminada por la emoción. – ¡Vamos a ser grandes amigas! – me aseguro tomando mis manos con una gran sonrisa a la cual no pude evitar contagiarme, pero entonces su expresión se volvió seria. – pero no serás mi amiga vestida así.

No sé cómo, ni cuándo pero me encontraba en el asiento trasero de un auto y cuando mire a mi lado gemí al encontrarme a aquella vampira rubia al lado la cual seguía fulminándome con la mirada.

- Descuida yo también estoy tan confundida como tú. – dijo ella sin ánimo y fastidiada. – Maldita sea esa duende.

- Oye… - intente decir.

- ¿Qué? – me dijo de forma cortante, iba a demostrarle que yo también era de confianza, pero igual estaba intimidada.

- Digo… esto… me gustaría saber porque me miras así. – dije nerviosa agarrando valor, esta solo me miro diciendo obviamente que me fuera al infierno.

- Escucha, no voy a permitir que solo porque todos creas todo eso de pobre de mi y no quiero que me controlen significa que dejes de ser una amenaza para mi familia.

- Lo se… - dije.- créeme yo tampoco quiero causar problemas y créeme que yo también desearía no estará aquí poniendo en peligro a todos, nadie aquí se merece eso. – dijo con sinceridad y su mirada se relajo, debía aprovechar. - te propongo algo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto otra vez cortante estaba a punto de llorar, en serio esta chica daba miedo.

- Llevémonos bien… - dije tímidamente y ella me miro como si estuviese loca, suspire, si quería llegara a algo o al menos dejase de verme así tendría que hablar su idioma. – si hago algo malo o que perjudique a tu familia serás la primera en destrozarme ¿hecho?

Ella se lo pensó por un momento mientras yo extendía mi mano a ella, después de unos interminables minutos sonrió y estrecho mi mano buena con su congelada mano.

- Ok… entonces…

- Nos llevaremos bien hasta que llegue el momento de arrancarte la cabeza… - dijo ella con humor negro aunque claro para ella si tenía gracia ya que se estaba riendo con una risa angelical la cual seguí. - Oye por cierto ¿Dónde está Alice?

- Ni idea ¿Cómo nos metió en el auto?

- Es el segundo misterio de ella.

- ¿Segundo?

- El primero es… - se acerco a mi oído y entonces…

- ¡Oh! – fue todo lo que dije. - ¿en serio? No tenía idea… - entonces empecé a reír con ella, no podía creer que Alice fuese capaz de aquello.

- Por cierto soy Rosalie…

- Bella ¿puedo decirte Rose?

- Aun no tenemos esa confianza… - me dijo de forma cortante, al menos ya no me miraba como si fuese una amenaza.

Nos quedamos en el auto charlando de cosas sin importancia, pude notar que de alguna forma había vulnerabilidad en Rose, parecía ruda pero en realidad era como cualquiera y solo quería el bien de su familia, debía ser capaz de entenderla; entonces de la nada…

- ¡Tú sígueme! – chillo Alice entrando al auto y sacándome de aquí.

- ¿Y qué hago entonces yo aquí? – se quejo Rosalie y Alice solo subió los hombros.

- Necesitábamos que te llevases bien con Bella. – dijo ella divertida pero antes de que pudiese quejarse ella ya había salido conmigo a su lado.

- Oye donde me llevas.

- Al centro comercial pues claro.

- ¿Centro comercial? – pregunte confundida y Alice solo rio.

- Prepárate para la mejor experiencia.

- ¿Por qué siento lo mismo que sentí cuando Felix me dijo que pelear era divertido? – ella solo rio de forma cantarina.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial, nunca había estado frente a tanta gente y eso me ponía nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que tuve que estar con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, de seguro a nadie le parecería normal ver a una chica de ojos rojos, por lo que la primera tienda en la que entramos fue para comprarme lentes de contactos del mismo color de mis ojos, Alice era muy enérgica y se la pasaba de un lado hacia otro, tenía un paso tan grácil y era muy simpática, a diferencia del resto a excepción de Edward ella se gano mi confianza enseguida, tal vez aquello era tener una amiga, una de verdad, no como los que yo creía tener, ellos no eran mis amigos y si lo fuesen hubiesen sido sinceros conmigo.

Nos encontrábamos en los probadores mientras Alice me pasaba un hermoso vestido y debía admitir que era una de las muchas pero muchas prendas que me había comprado Alice, muchas fueron difíciles de colocar ya que solo contaba con un solo brazo para ponérmelas por lo que ella me ayudaba, me gustaba cada una de ellas pero me sentía culpable de que gastase tanto en mi, ahora que lo piensa su familia no me conocía y aun así arriesgaban tanto por mi…

- Alice no creo que necesite todo esto…

- Créeme necesitas ropa, veo que usaras un bella vestido azul para…

- ¿Verlo?

- Puedo ver el futuro, Jasper puede alterar tus emociones y Edward puede leer mente… - gemí, Edward sabia todo lo que pensaba como el, sentí -mis mejillas arder de manera descontrolada.

- ¡Oh, cierra los ojos Bella! – me chillo Alice y entonces caí de cuentas que mis ojos tal vez estaban rojos por la sorpresa y aun no me había puesto los lentes de contacto.

- Perdón… es que Edward...

- Descuida el no puede leer tu mente y yo casi no veo tu futuro… eres un bicho raro después de todo. – me tranquilizo riéndose, pero entonces su mirada se quedo helada me el horizonte y después su rostro se volvió de horror. – Oh por dios, hay que apresurarnos o Rosalie destruirá mi auto… - gimió mientras me jalaba del brazo, oh si esto sería tan divertido, pero al menos sentía simpatía hacia Alice.

- Oye Alice… - dije mientras me detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- En serio…gracias a todos ustedes… gracias por tratarme como Bella.

**Edward POV**

Me quede en mi pieza sentado en el banco del piano, en los últimos días se me hizo costumbre sentarme allí, por alguna desde el cumpleaños de mi hermana hace unos meses se me hizo costumbre tocar su nana, como si pudiese llamarla con ella, como si quisiese que me escuchase.

Saber que el nombre de aquella chica era Bella era una jugada cruel del destino, aun recordaba cuando mi hermana Isabella me reprimía por llamarla por su nombre completa, desde que ella vio la Bella y la Bestia deseaba que la llamasen Bella cuando tenía cuatro, unos días antes de aquel día…

_- Dime que no es verdad….- _Retumbaba la voz de Isabella en mi mente.

_- No es lo que tú piensas, estas equivocada. – _le mentí y ese fue mi mayor error, aquel error nos cobro la vida.

Si le hubiese dicho la verdad de seguro los dos seguiríamos juntos, ella hubiese crecido, ella hubiese sido feliz, las notas entonces salieron a flote, el solo recordar su sonrisa hacia que empezase a tocar aquella nana con la cual dormía.

_- Me dejo en el auto por dos horas y yo de estúpida me quede allí a cantar una ridícula canción mil veces ¡dios no me la sacare en un buen rato! Por favor Edward sigue tocando a ver si así se me quita- _pensaba molesta Rose entrando seguido de Alice y Bella la cual se detuvo en seco al notar el sonido de mi piando y entonces desapareció de la vista de toda.

- Hermosa… - dijo la voz de Bella y entonces casi di un brinco al verla del otro lado del banco ¿Qué tan rápida era? Nunca pensé que alguien que parecía ser tan frágil y débil fuese tan veloz. - ¿te asuste?

- No es solo que eres rápida… - le aclare mientras seguía tocando. - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Son amables, es agradable por ahora… - dijo ella delineando una sonrisa en sus labios. – lamento ser una carga…

- Para nada, le agradas también a todos, Emmet está emocionado por otra pelea, a Carlisle le gustaría saber más sobre ti al igual que Esme y Alice te adora y… - le conté mientras seguía tocando aquella nana cuando de pronto sentí algo apoyarse en mi hombro y entonces gire mi cabeza para ver su cabeza posada en mi hombro, se había dormido…

**¿? POV**

Aquellas voces… las estoy empezando a escuchar…

_- Esto es extraño… -_ dijo una voz atravez de aquel mar profundo.

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Percibí un pequeño estimulo por parte de (aquí esta la adivinanza)….¿crees que este lista para despertar?_

_- Lo dudo… aun es muy temprano…_

¿Despertar? ¿Debería despertar? O…. mejor prefiero esperar un poco mas, aun no era el momento.

_- Se detuvo… _

_- Tal vez te equivocaste, no me sorprende, aun es muy joven…_

Aun no despertaría pero aun así sabia que si lo hacia cosas malas, tristes y tal vez felices me esperarían, sabia que alguien en algún lugar me esperaba, alguien que del cual yo formaba parte solo que ninguno sabia...

**Lamento la tardanza, no tengo perdón pero acabo de comenzar clases o mejor dicho acabo de comenzar a ir a al cárcel en serio que he estado atareada, en fin, en este cap quise hacer varios momento de Bella con los Cullens ya que había mucho drama y quise hacer algo mas familiar; vimos pistas del pasado de Edward y Bella y sospechas sobre los dos pero deben saber que aun no deben enterarse quién es el otro.**

**Por cierto si se pregunta quién era el del final le informo que solo fue algo así como un adelanto de los caps futuros, aquel POV no aparecerá todavía.**

**¿Me merezco algún raview? **


	7. Las olas del mar

**Capítulo VII: Las olas del mar**

**Bella POV**

Hacia tanto que no dormía tan bien, en realidad era la primera vez que dormía cómodamente, aquella melodía, aquella dulce melodía me había escoltado al más placentero de los sueños, pero ¿Por qué aquella melodía me ponía triste? Era como si en algún rincón de mi mente añorase aquella melodía.

_- Dime Bella… ¿deseas que te cuente un secreto? _– dijo una voz, no era amable, ni cariñosa, era envidia y rencor, pero aquella niña inocente solo asintió. – _Nadie te quiere… seria mejor que estuvieses muerta, ellos sienten lastima por ti…_ - cada palabra hacia que la niña recibiese un golpe en el corazón. – _mi pequeña Isabella eres una criatura miserable…_

No era la primera era que soñaba con esa escena, la había visto tantas veces que ya no me afectaba, aunque aun así dolía. Suspire cuando mis ojos empezaron a abrirse y entonces… salte como un gato y me coloque en una esquina cuando vi a Edward.

- Buenos días. – dijo cuando me vio del otro lado de ¿su cuarto? ¡Oh por dios su cuarto! Sentí mis mejillas arder. – dije buenos días… - insistió mostrándome una sonrisa.

- ¿Buenos días? – pregunte, nunca me daban los buenos días cuando estaba en aquel laboratorio, todo se limitaba a un hola o un seco despierta.

Edward me miro curiosos como si hubiese encontrado algo entretenido en mi y entonces me acorde donde estaba, no recordaba mucho de ayer, mi memoria era muy limitada cuando se trataban de las mañanas.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Increíble. – dije mientras estiraba mis músculos. – pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Te quedaste dormida Alice y Esme insistieron que te quedases en mi habitación, lamento que te hayan puesto en mi sofá pero mandare a traer una cama para que te sientas…

- No, no… descuida… digo dormí perfectamente… - dije nerviosa y entonces note que el ambiente se tenso ya que nadie dijo nada.

El silencio era incomodo y yo no me atrevía a romperlo por lo que solo tenía mi vista desviada de los ojos de Edward mientras mordía mi labio, ayer no entable ninguna comunicación formal con Edward así que no sabía que decir ahora que estábamos tranquilos. Después de un minuto al parecer eterno Edward hablo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto y yo solo negué.

- ¿Y tu? – dije mirando sus ojos topacios notando que estaban empezando a oscurecerse de seguro mi sangre no lo tentase pero aun así debía ser cuidadosa

- Tal vez valla a cazar. – dijo mientras se colocaba al pie de su ventana abierta. - ¿Estarás bien? – ya no podía soportar más ver aquellos ojos, por alguna razón era doloroso, como si hubiese hecho daño a aquellos ojos pero aun así los anhelaba.

- Uhm… - intente decir. – voy a bajar. – dije esto último antes de bajar lo más rápido que pude intentando no matarme en las escaleras, me sentí un poco cobarde.

La primera que vi fue a Esme haciendo unos arreglos con unas flores, las acomodaba de manera delicada y entonces recordé lo buena que había sido conmigo, aunque en realidad todos los fueron.

- Hola Esme. – dije mientras le daba un abrazo aunque después me aparte al ver que se sorprendió. – perdón…

- Descuida querida. – me dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien ¿es un arreglo de flores? – ella asintió y entonces me extendió una flor.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – me pregunto y asentí tomando la flor de color amarillo.

- Colócala aquí. – me indico en el centro de un grupo de flores rojas. - así ¿Por qué no intentas hacer el tuyo propio?

- ¿En serio? – pregunte emocionada y ella asintió y después me paso un jarrón con flores.

- Tomate tu tiempo. – entonces se retiro dejándome a mi con las flores.

Acaricié el pétalo de cada una, no veía muchas flores, en realidad solo una vez y fue porque Ángela me la trajo, la echaba tanto de menos; empecé haciendo o mejor dicho intente hacer un circulo pero no me salía en vez de ello solo quedaba peor así que eche todo al diablo y empecé a ordenarlas al azar, tal vez ese era mi problema, no podía centrarme o concentrarme, necesitaba un poco mas de control.

- ¡Hermanita! – se escucho el grito de Emmet y de un segundo al otro me encontraba en el suelo con Emmet haciéndome una llave para inmovilizarme, suspire frustrada. – recuerda que me prometiste una revancha.

- Emmet podrías dejar eso… - le pedía Rosalie acariciándose las sienes.

- Descuida… - les dije. – después de todo…- saque mi brazo útil con avilesa para agarrar el corto cabello de Emmet. – no es molestia. – con un tiro hice que el me soltase, me levante sin dejar de agarrar su cabello haciendo que su cabeza quedase hacia atrás por lo que no podría atraparme y entonces me acerque a Rosalie arrastrando a Emmet. - ¿me lo sostienes?

- Sera una placer. – dijo ella con voz maligna tomando el cabello de Emmet para que este quedase a su merced. - deberías enseñarme ese truco.

- Amorcito por favor… - le rogaba Emmet pero Rosalie solo hizo una cara de miedo haciendo que Emmet temblase y entonces se lo llevo hacia arriba.

Cuando se fueron volví a mi tarea, lo malo es que la peleíta de Emmet había hecho que se me cayesen las flores por toda la mesa, suspire y empecé a recogerlas una por una sin prisa, ya casi terminaba pero entonces vi una manos tomar una de las flores, levante mi vista y vi a un joven de no más de veinte de cabello castaño, su rostro me parecía familiar hasta que me acorde que él estaba cuando había despertado en esta casa.

- Solo alguien torpe dejaría tal desastre. – dije con tedio y yo solo fruncí el seño.

- No fue mi culpa Emmet me tumbo y…

- A veces es bueno enfrentar tu culpa y ser consciente de que hiciste algo mál. – dijo mirándome fijamente, había algo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar como si viese en mi algo que no fuese yo, sentí como mis mejillas ardían a medida que me seguía mirando así que aparte la vista.

- Son solo flores. – me defendí.

- Si… tienes razón, pero estas flores pueden hacer mucho si se lo proponen… - entonces levanto una de las flores y la coloca detrás de mi oreja.- por cierto soy Xarles.

- Be… Bell… Bella… - dije balbuceando y entonces me miro divertido.

- Eres una chica tonta ¿no? – dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima, eso hizo mis ojos se tornaran rojos de ira.

- No soy tonta…

- Pero si torpe.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – le grite ya enojada por este creído, no sabía si era humano, pero no me importaba ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Tonta… - volvió a decir mientras acercaba su dedo a mi frente y me daba un empujón para que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese. – Vez si eres torpe y tonta… Nos vemos. – y si mas se fue dejándome tumbada en el suelo ¿Quién se creía? Estaba tan enojada en ese momento que no se me ocurrió replicarle o perseguirlo y darle un golpe por lo que se fue antes de que reaccionase ¿Quién se creía?

Me quede otro rato tumbada en el suelo hasta que decidí levantarme y seguir con lo que hacía.

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco me estaba relacionando mas con los Cullen, todos seguían siendo amables y agradables; con Alice siempre conseguía con que divertirme y ayudaba a alegrar mis días, Rosalie y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanas y era agradable solo que incomprendida; Emmet me mantenía ocupada todo el tiempo para que le enseñase a pelear, peleas en las cuales yo le ganaba con un solo brazo (el cual ya echaba de menos), Jasper se dedicaba a enseñarme sus aventuras, las cuales para mi era como escuchar un buen cuento.

Todo iba bien en aquellos días a acepción de Xarles el cual solo veía de vez en cuando y solo me veía para burlarse de mí aunque de alguna forma me caía bien anquen lo negase, según él era adorable enojada, pero aun así conseguía mi venganza ya que Emmet y yo solíamos de vez en cuando hacerle alguna broma.

Por otra parte mi relación con Edward no daba avances, aun seguía durmiendo en su habitación pero en realidad pocas veces entablábamos conversación y otras veces ni siquiera hablábamos, por alguna razón aquella frialdad que mostraba me apuñalaba como mil dagas, pero por lo menos el tocaba su piano todas las noche la cual me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, aunque aún seguía teniendo aquellas pesadillas, pero como así tenia pesadillas también tenía mis bellos sueño, aquellos en el me siento protegida y querida, como si alguien aun viviese para amarme, la mayoría de mis sueños era al parecer de mi hermano.

¿Dónde estaría mi hermano? ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Seguiría su vida? ¿Me extrañaría? No lo recordaba, ni su rostro conocía, pero aun así sabia que me amaba aunque había cierta espina en mi corazón la cual me decía que no me ilusionase con él, porque así como el me daba amor en mis sueño también sabia que en algún momento el me hizo mucho daño.

Hoy casi todos habían salido dejándome a mi sola, me sentí feliz en que confiaran lo suficiente en mi para dejarme sola, según ellos tenían que hacer algo importante, originalmente me había quedado con Emmet pero este estaba muy sediento por lo que le dije que podía cazar que yo podía cuidármelas sola, pero ahora estaba muy aburrida ¿Qué mal podría ser escaparme un rato, de seguro Emmet nos se daría cuenta.

Salí de la casa y me dispuse a ir por mi moto pero después recordé que ayer Emmet empezó a jugar con ella y la choco contra una gran roca por lo que quedo destrozado adelante, así que tendría que esperar hasta que la reparasen, que mas daba, empecé a correr adentrándome al bosque. Por alguna razón mi velocidad ya no era la misma aunque lo mismo podía decir de el resto de mis habilidades, me sentía cada día más débil, no podía decir que no comía por que lo hacía pero aun así mi cuerpo necesitaba más.

En algún momento me detuve y me senté, estaba en medio de la nada, mira hacia arriba y el cielo se alzaba sobre los arboles, era mediodía por lo que había suficiente solo, mira mi piel y vi cierto brillo, no como el de un vampiro, era mas como un brillo natural de una piel bien cuidada. De pronto sentí la presencia de algo o alguien, vi como los pájaros empezaban a revolotear en el cielo asustados, entonces se la nada atravez de los arboles empezaron a salir grandes lobos, mirándome con ira y como si fuese una amenaza, yo solo me mantuve quieta y levante mi mano en señal de paz, lo más probable era que me encontrase en su territorio y eso le enojase, según Carlisle ellos hicieron un pacto y ninguno de ellos podía cruzar el territorio del otro.

- Perdonen… no sabía que me había metido en su territorio… - aun así no se relajaron, definitivamente eran rencorosos.

- Oigan chicos déjenla en paz… - se escucho una voz entre los árboles y entonces de entre ellos salió un joven moreno, alto de cabello corto azabache, llevaba solo unos jeans degastados dejando ver su pecho.

Algunos lobos empezaron a rugirle pero entonces él los miro con cautela como si de alguna manera pudiesen comunicarse con solo la mente, entonces tan pronto como llegaron se fueron yendo uno por uno dejándome sola con aquel joven.

- Son muy amargados ¿no? – dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba yo solo me quede quieta. - ¿Estás bien? – sentí y entonces extendió su mano. – Solo Jacob pero dime Jake ¿tienes nombre?

- Be…lla… - respondí nerviosa de seguro de a no ser por mis lentes de contacto mis ojos se verían rojos, la mano de Jacob seguía extendida por lo que decidí tomársela. – Lo siento… en serio no sabía que estaba cruzando su territorio… los Cullen no tienen nada que ver así que… - iba a seguir pero las carcajadas de Jacob me lo impidieron.

- Per…perdón… - dijo entre risas. – es que te parecer a mi hija cuando hace algo malo… descuida… - me tranquilizo con una sonrisa. – está bien, no tienes porque avergonzase todos cometemos errores, además me debes una disculpa mas grande.

- Mmm… - fue todo lo que salió de mis labios, era la primera vez que lo veía por lo que ¿Por qué debería disculparme.

- Le pateaste el trasero a un lobo hace unos días. – dijo como si fuese algo obvio.

- No tengo ideas de que hablas. – confesé inocentemente y el solo golpeo su frente con al palma de su mano.

- Hace unos días cuando llegaste me pateaste el trasero y te fuiste llorando…

- Oh… - ahora si recordaba, recordé como estuve a punto de matarlo. – Perdón… perdóname… perdón… - repetía una y otra vez y entonces lo volví a escuchar carcajearse.

- Disculpa… es que en serio eres graciosa… no te preocupes.

- ¿No te lastime? ¿te hice alguna herida? ¿estás mejor? – entonces topo mi boca con su mano y esta ardía de lo caliente que era.

- Estoy como nuevo… ya deja de disculparte que ya me estás haciendo sentir mal a mí. – hice lo que me pidió y me calle mientras retiraba su mano de mi boca. - ¿Por qué saliste de la casa Cullen? – entonces me miro confidentemente. – ¿o es que a caso te escapaste?

- No, no… yo solo quería dar un paseo eso es todo pero mejor me voy…

- ¿Quieres ver la playa? – me pregunto y volvió a reír al ver mi sonrisa estúpida mis ojos brillantes. – entonces creo que eso es un si… - de pronto su mirada miro mi brazo vendado y suspiro. – creo que también deberíamos decirle a Sam que te devuelva tu brazo. – sentí aun mas esperanzada.

Empecé a caminar detrás de Jacob, era obvio que era una persona sin resentimiento, es decir una buena persona, añuque era extraño que me perdonase tan fácil.

- Mmm ¿Jake? – pregunte y el giro a verme.- ¿Por qué no estas molesto conmigo?

- Porque la que me ataco es la chica que veo ahora. – sonreí.

. . . . . . . . . .

Cuando llegamos lo primero que vi fue la arena blanca y la brisa salada hacia que mi cabello fuese a todas direcciones.

- ¿Seguro que puedo venir? – le pregunte preocupada de que se metiese en problemas por mi culpa.

- Hable con ellos y les dije que te vigilaría y….

- ¡Jake! – se escucho a alguien gritar mientras corría hacia Jacob, era una niña como de unos seis años, su cabello negro llegaba hasta su barbillas combinando con su piel morena y ojos castaños.

Cuando llego hasta Jacob este le abrió sus brazos para abrazarla fuertemente, había devoción y amor por parte de Jacob hacia la pequeña.

- ¿Qué te dije de llamarme Jake? – pregunto seriamente. – Soy tu padre asu que llámame como tal.

- Ok Jake. – le dijo con una sonrisa y Jake solo suspiro mientras me miraba a mi. – ella es mi hija Megan.

Lo mire sorprendido, ya que el no aparentaba más de veinte o algo así pero tal vez también era pro el hecho de que ellos no envejecían, Megan solo me sonrió.

- Hola soy Megan. – se presento con una sonrisa.

- Ya se lo dije. – le replico Jacob.

- Si pero es mi nombre. – volvió a replicar ella.

- Estas pasando mucho tiempo con tu madre. – suspiro ante su pequeña disputa, no pude evitar aguantar una risa pero al parecer Megan la noto.

- Soy Bella. – le dije poniendo a su altura y esta solo sonrió mas grande.

- Qué lindo nombre ¿eres amiga de Jake?

- Papa – le replico Jake. - Oye Meg, nuestra amiga Bella quiere conocer la playa y…

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo se la muestro, yo se la muestro! – chillaba bajándose de los brazos de Jacob para empezar a saltar y entonces tomo mi mano y empezó a correr arrastrándome, la pequeña tenía fuerza. – Oye ¿qué te paso en el brazo? ¿te caíste o lastimaste? – dijo mirando curiosa mi brazo inmóvil y vendado.

- Me caí. – mentí y ella solo se encogió de hombros y entonces se detuvo mirando al frente.- ¡Oh! ¡Tío Seth! ¡Mama! – grito mientras extendía su brazo saludando, fije mi vista y un adolecente moreno de cabello negro y a su lado una joven hermosa de piel morena y cabello negro cayendo hasta su cintura, los dos le dieron una sonrisa a Megan pero entonces me miraron a mí y no me miraban de manera de amanezca sino mas como especulativa.

- ¿Tú eres quien le pateo el trasero a Jacob? – pregunto de golpe y con voz neutral la joven y yo solo asentí a avergonzada pero entonces tanto ella como el chico empezaron a carcajearse.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¿esta chica venció al amo y seños supremo? – dijo el chico entre risas apretándose el estomago. – ¡Eres increíble! Soy Seth y ella es mi hermana Leah.

- Bella… - respondí.

- Muy bien Bella, primero te tengo que decir que desde hace mucho desee darle una paliza a Jake como la que tu le diste y segunda no lo vuelvas hacer porque estuvo de llorón. – me advirtió con un gesto serio.

- Yo también te amo Leah. – dijo la voz de Jake detrás de nosotros acercándose a Leah para depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto ella.

- Hablando con Sam… -entonces me miro a mí. – están decidiendo. – sabía muy bien que se refería a devolverme mi brazo, suspire un poco aliviada.

- Oye mamá ¿puedo ir con Bella a la playa? – pregunto haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Por que a ella si le dices mama y a mi no papá? - pregunto Jake con indignacion.

- Por que me quiere mas a mi.

- Pues yo te quiero mas a ti. - dijo Jake picaramente por lo que Leah solo bufo.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – pregu8nto Seth haciendo el mismo puchero por lo que Leah solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza aunque este no pareció ni sentirlo.

- Vamos… - me dijo Megan mientras seguía jalando mi mano.

Seguimos caminando y la frisa salada se había mas notable mientras los arboles se perdían y entonces mis ojos se abrieron al ver el océano, era como ver el cielo en la tierra, las olas creaban espuma en la orillas mientras el agua tan azul como el cielo tocaba su música.

- Hermoso… - susurre y de pronto en mi ensañamiento escuche una risas y antes de hacer algo Seth me coloco velozmente en su hombro y corrió hacia la plaza.

- ¡Suéltame! – le dije pero entonces me lanzo al agua.

Espere que esta fuese fría y dura pero en realidad fue una sensación agradable, el agua era tibia pero lo malo era el sabor en sal entrando en mi boca. Cuando me incorpore fulmine a Seth con la mirada por lo que él solo empezó a reír al igual que yo.

- ¡Bella! – chillo Megan y me gire a verla pero entonces sentí como me lanzaba agua con las manos por lo cual yo hice lo mismo haciendo que las dos riésemos, aunque Seth tampoco se perdió de la diversión pro lo que empezó a empujarme al gua de nuevo hasta que terminamos peleando para ver quien se caía primero. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me divertía tanto ¿o si?

- Suelta. – gritaba Megan mientras Seth la cogía sobre su hombro corriendo de un lado a otro de la orilla.

Definitivamente me estaba divirtiendo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me despedí de Jacob y su familia cuando vi que estaba oscureciendo y de seguro todos estaban preocupados, seguí caminando por el bosque hubiese corrido y llegado más rápido pero me había divertido tanto hoy, ni siquiera me importaba que mi ropa estuviese mojada, aun así aquellos pequeños momentos de la vida me ayudaban a olvidar mi destino.

Jacob insistió en el que los visitara ya que Megan y Seth se habían encariñado, esperaba que los Cullen me permitieran ir a la reserva más seguido.

Me detuve al darme cuenta que había alguien parado al lado de un árbol, reconocería aquellos ojos dorados donde fuese, Edward estaba allí, su rostro era severo y serio, obviamente enojado, me sentí intimidado por aquello, por lo que baje la cabeza como una niña pequeña que había cometido una travesura.

- Fuiste a la reserva. – dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta pero igual asentí y sentí como se acercaba y colocaba sus manos a cada lado de mis hombros. – ¿tienes ideas de los peligroso e irresponsable que fue de tu parte? – volví a asentir, entonces levanto mi barbilla con su dedos para que lo mirase. - Pudiste haber roto el pacto o ellos te hubiesen… - no término la palabra y suspiro quitando sus manos de mis hombros y dándome la espalda. – Vámonos. – se limito a decir.

Caminamos en silencio, su indiferencia me lastimaba aunque estaba bien justificado, de seguro había sido una mala idea salir, ahora si lo pensaba mejor esto hubiese sido peligroso para todos ya que si no fuese por Jacob hubieran roto la tregua, soy tan tonta.

- ¿Tienes frio? – pregunto al ver que toda mi ropa estaba mojada, los cambios de clima no eran un problema para mi pero aun así eso no evito que me pusiese su chaqueta.

- Perdón… - susurre mirándolo a los ojos. – te juro que no paso anda malo… el pacto sigue igual así que… - dije entre sollozos pero entonces me detuvieron los fuertes brazos de Edward abrazando por la cintura.

- ¿Piensas que nos preocupaba el pacto? – pregunto sin humor en la voz y yo no le entendía. – Bella… me tenias preocupado, cuando te fuiste pensé que te habías ido o escapado ¿sabes lo angustiado que estaba? – la pregunta no hubiese hecho que mi corazón acelerase si el hubiese incluido a todos, pero en todo momentos el me estaba diciendo que "el" estaba preocupado por mí.

- Perdón… - volví a decir aquella palabra que tanto había usado hoy. - nunca me alejaría de ustedes… ¿Qué pregunta estúpida es aquella? – dije con una risa ahogada en un sollozo.

- Yo soy quien debería disculparse, me tenias con los nervios de puntas, también le debes una disculpa a Jasper, lo he mantenido ocupado hoy. – dijo haciendo que los dos riésemos. – Ahora mejor vámonos que los demás también están asustado por ti. – se separo de mi y empezó a caminar conmigo a su lado de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Como sabias que fui a la reserva? ¿Alice lo vio?

- No es que hueles a perro. - dijo arrugando la nariz.

- Edward... - susurre y el volteo para verme. - ¿Por que se preocupan tanto por mi? saben que soy fuerte y todo... entonces ¿por que?

- Por que ahora eres una de nosotros.

El tenia razón de alguna forma, aquella era mi casa, los que conocí hoy son mis amigos y ellos son mi familia.

**Mil y un disculpa por el retrazo iba a publicar la semana pasada pero estuve de viaje, las clases no son fáciles aunque las pase con buenas notas ¡Wii! En fin tambien me inscribieron en clase de guitarra para colmo y la crisis económica… uf la crisis… bueno eso no tiene nada que ver XD y de igual forma este cap me costo pero prometo que no me retrasare tanto con el otro cap. **

**Hablando del cap sabemos que Bella ha sufrido mucho por lo que decidí que tuviese un día para no sé, Alegrarse! El próximo cap será un poco más fácil por lo que tal vez publique el viernes o antes si no me voy de viaje de nuevo, en el próximo cap veremos un poco mas el pasado de Xarles y si se preguntan por que Jacob y Leah son pareja fue porque ya estaba arta de que coloquen a Jacob en el triangulo moroso, sin contar que siempre quise saber como seria la hija de el y Leah. Bueno bay, no quiero convertir esta nota en un cap XD**

**Por cierto los que quieren leer un buen fic de romance les recomiendo "El lector" una hermosa historia en el cual Edward y bella viven en el siglo XX y tienen que luchar contra su clase social y varias personas que no permitirán que el amor entre un sirvienta analfabeta y su ángel florezca. **

**¿Reviews, comentarios, quejas, recomendaciones?**


	8. Lobo Solitario

**Capítulo VIII: Lobo solitario**

**Bella POV**

_- ¿Dime Isabella que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? _– pregunto una voz dulce y maternal.

_- Quiero que me digan la verdad…- _dijo aquella niña con voz rota ¿Qué verdad? ¿había acaso más secretos? ¿Qué había ocurrido en realidad aquel día? ¿Cómo habíamos muerto?

Volví a despertar, no debían ser mas de las ocho de la mañana y ya no tenía sueño, odiaba tanto aquellos sueños, quería dejar todo aquello atrás, no volvería a ser aquella niña y tampoco quería serlo más, no quería saber por qué había sufrido tanto, no quería saber más de mi pasado, solo quería seguir viviendo como lo estaba haciendo, tenia una familia, amigos, aunque quería saber más de mi pasado no quería al mismo tiempo, aquellos recuerdos se encontraban en lo más oscuros de mi alma, donde la luz no llega y donde aquellos recuerdos no salen a flote.

Me levante y me dispuse a darme un baño caliente relajando mis músculos, aun seguía usando aquella prótesis, según Jacob Sam aun seguía duro con la decisión de devolverme mi brazo y no lo culpaba, aquello era peligroso, cuando termine de ducharme me coloque unos pantalones negros de tubos una camisa rosa de mangas con bolsillos a la altura de mi estomago y deje mi cabello recogido con una trenza, las cuales Rosalie me enseño a hacer.

Me quede un rato escuchando música en el cuarto de Edward hasta que me entretuve un rato en sus libros, llego un momento en que sentí como alguien entraba.

- ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? – le pregunte a Edward viendo su gran estantería.

- Creo que este. - dijo detrás mío extendiendo su brazo para alcanzarlo, pude sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío.

Cuando me gire me vi acorralada por él mientras su brazo sacaba el libro o al menos eso intentaba ya que él se me quedo viendo, nos encontrábamos tan cerca en aquel momento, mis mejillas empezaron a arder cuando él se acerco mas si era posible, el rostro de Edward mostraban otras emociones, pero su vista estaba más que todo dirigidas a mis ojos y yo a los suyos, aquellos ojos dorados me tenían en trance y no me importaría no despertar nunca, estaba a punto de desmayarme allí mismo o incluso acercarme más a él cuando el coloco frente mío un libro de tapa roja y se alejo de pronto quedando a unos dos metros lejos de mi.

- Ese es mi libro favorito… - en la tapa decía "el principito" lo cual me extraño ya que parecía un libro infantil, Edward pareció notar mi confusión. – Ese solía leérselo a mi hermana, era su favorito también.

- ¿Tenias una hermana? – pregunte y entonces como si una sombra hubiese pasado por su rostro este se oscureció mientras sus ojos expresaban dolor.

Aquel dolor en sus ojos de alguna forma hizo que me acercase a él, llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a Edward pero aun así desde el primer día que lo vi sentía que lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, supe exactamente lo que pasaba y las emociones que aparecían frente a él, por lo que sabía que hacer; me acerque a el y coloque mi mano en su rostro y este me miro sorprendido.

- No digas nada ¿vale? – le dije y el se relajo disfrutando el toque de mi mano, entonces me acerque más y me coloque de puntillas para darle un beso en su fría mejilla sintiendo como muchas veces aquella descarga, cuando me separe solo me limite a decir. - Gracias por el libro.

Cuando baje comencé a leer aquel libro y descubrí que en serio era fascinante, sin darme cuenta ya estaba por la mitad, pero algo andaba mal, cada vez que pasaba una página me imaginaba lo que seguía y era cierto en la siguiente pagina como si supiese cual sería la continuación el próximo capítulo, conocía muy bien a los personajes y en realidad casi no me sorprendía con los hechos, como una especia de _Deja vu._

- ¡Bella! – chillaba Alice haciéndome dar un salto por los aires jadeando mientras caía al piso sobre mi trasero.

- ¿Me quieres provocar un paro? Por si no te has dado cuenta mi corazón si late… - dije entre jadeos.

- Si, si, si, pero ¡Bella! - volvió a chillar abrazándome fuertemente, el pequeño duende tenía fuerza.

- Alice dime de una vez que quieres. – suplique.

- Ayer vi en un catalogo un vestido que…

- Nada de usarme como muñeca Alice. – le replique. – la última vez me hiciste usar un vestido tan ajustado que… - me daba tanta vergüenza recordar cómo se rompieron algunas costuras cuando tropecé dejando mucho que ver, Emmet estuvo al menos dos días sin dejar de mencionarlo.

- Si pero necesitaras ese vestido para su cita con mi hermano. – mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- No… se de que hablas… - dije nerviosa.

- Oh, vamos Bella yo se que te gusta mi hermano. – dijo con complicidad y yo solo la mire seriamente.

- Edward no me gusta, es como un hermano para mí solamente. – dije dejándolo bien claro, de alguna forma era verdad aunque había algo que no del todo era sincero, entonces la cara de Alice se paralizo al central la vista detrás mi.

Me gire y entonces vi a Edward detrás mi, su rostro era sereno y hermoso como siempre pero aun así ¡él lo escucho todo! Sentí como todo mi cuerpo empezó a arder a tal punto que estaba a punto de irme a tomar un ducha.

- Ho…la Edward… - dije volviendo a los nervios y este solo sonrió.- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada solo quería ver que tal el libro.

- Increíble, me fascino. – le dije con una sonrisa.

- A mi no me parece la gran cosa. – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas y vimos a Xarles sentado en uno de los muebles con el libro en mano.

- Hola Xarles. – salude intentando ser amable y Edward solo le frunció el seño cuando él me correspondía la sonrisa.

Xarles y yo seguíamos en las mismas, aunque ya no lo veía tanto como ante, aunque no era que me molestase, ya que él las veces que venía terminaba a punto de matarlo o en alguna situación vergonzosa, aun así no podía decir que era malo.

- ¿Entonces me acompañas? – pregunto de pronto parado a mi lado haciendo que pegase un gemido.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte sin saber de que hablaba pero entonces paso su mano por mi hombro y coloco su dedo en mi frente.

- Ves que si eres tonta. – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y mis ojos solo se colocaron rojos de ira. – La devolveré sana y salva. – dijo esta vez mirando a Edward para luego mirarme a mí y darme otra sonrisa de autosuficiencia, estaba a punto que gritarle a Edward o a Alice… bueno a ella no porque al parecer se fue cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de Edward, iba a gritarle ¡Auxilio! Pero como si Xarles leyese mi mente tapo mi boca y me saco a regañadientes de la casa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Por qué insististe en llevarme a salir? – pregunte mientras caminábamos por el parque, no la habíamos pasado hablando de cosas sin importancia o simplemente discutiendo, aunque no podía negar que no la pasaba bien, era como estar con Jacob o con Seth, de vez en cuanto me hacia reír.

- Me caes bien.

- ¿O es que te gusto? – pregunte alzando una ceja y el solo bufo.

- No eres mi tipo.

- ¿Entonces cual es?

- Pelirrojas, de un metro setenta, piel color melocotón, pecas rojizas y ojos verdes… - especifico cada detalle como si ya hubiese visto antes.

- ¿Has salido con chicas antes?

- ¿Celosa? – pregunto esta vez el y yo solo le di un golpe en el hombro con mi brazo bueno, ni en un millón de años me atraería Xarles era guapo y todo pero no se comparaba con Edward ¿Qué estaba pensando?

- Si apenas te considero un ser pensante.

- Esa es la actitud… pero en serio ¿podemos quedar como amigos?

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso?

- Ya dije me caes bi… - estaba a punto de terminar cuando algo llamo su atención.

- ¿Mamá podemos ir luego a comer una hamburguesa? – pregunto una niña de cabello castaño pasando cerca de nosotros mientras caminaba agarrada de la mano con su padre, me gire a ver a Xarles y este trago en seco y su rostro se veía serio.

- ¿Puedes volver sola con los Cullens? – me pregunto y entonces entendí que quería estar solo.

- Claro… - le respondí y con eso me fui.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No volví a ver a Xarles desde aquel encuentro y eso fue hace más de una semana, me extraño mucho su comportamiento, si pensaba que había dolor en los ojos de Edward los de Xarles estaban destrozados.

- ¿preocupada por algo? – me pregunto Jasper y yo solo asentí.

- Xarles se comporto muy extraño la última vez que lo vi.

- Ni me lo menciones, sus emociones son peores que las de Edward… - suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás estresado.

Aquello me dejo mucho que pensar, era cierto que Xarles ocultaba algo, pero yo no era nadie para meterme en sus asuntos, no era de mi incumbencia pero una así me preocupaba.

Salí de la casa y empecé a caminar por el bosque dejando atrás el tema de Xarles, necesitaba despejarme de otras cosas, mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil y casi no tenía fuerzas como antes, algunos ya lo habían notado y Carlisle me había insinuado lo mismo, comía, dormía y no tenía ninguna herida y era poco probable que estuviese enferma ya que mi sistema inmune no me permitía enfermarme, pero aun así…. Esta débil… entonces perdí mi conciencia en medio del bosque.

Abrí los ojos cuando la lluvia empezó a sonar en mis oídos, pero no sentía la humedad de las gotas, estaba en una cueva apoyada de espalada a una de sus paredes ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

- Al fin despertarte… - dijo una voz conocida y entonces vi a Xarles sentado a mi lado, no pude evitar sonar un grito por lo que el rio. – Descuida bella durmiente solo te desmayaste.

- ¿Me trajiste aquí? – pregunte bobamente, pero aun así no le prestó atención.

- Iba a llevarte con los Cullen pero empezó a llover y esta cueva quedaba mas cerca.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio llenándonos solo con el sonido de la lluvia, aquel sonido no me gustaba…

_La lluvia resonaba sobre las ventanillas del auto…. Pequeñas gotas de agua chocaban contra el cuerpo de un niña toda mal herida… aquello ocurrió en un día lluvioso…_

- ¿Oye te duele la cabeza? – pregunto preocupado y entonces note que había agarrado mi cabeza entre mis manos.

- Solo estoy cansada… odio todo esto.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Solo quiero olvidarlo todo… - gemí. – no quiero recordar mas… no me interesa ya saber que paso… - entonces empecé sollozar. – solo quiero vivir con mi familia, los Cullens, solo quiero estar con ellos, no quiero recordarlo… no quiero recordar mas…

- No te entiendo… - no sabía por que le contaba todo aquello pero ya estaba harta de guardarme tenía que desahogar aquel dolor.

- Yo morí cuando tenía cinco… mi cumpleaños número cinco cause no solo mi muerte sino también la de mi familia y lo peor es que no se qué ocurrió, no recuerdo nada, solo aquel día, como si el mundo quisiese hacerme sentir culpable … - estaba apunto de llorar pero ni las lagrimas querían salir, entonces sentí el brazo de Xarles en mis hombros intentándome dar apoyo.

- Entiendo lo que sientes pero…

- Nadie puede entenderlo… yo cause la muerte de los que posiblemente quería mas en el mundo… tú no puedes entenderlo. – susurre y Xarles solo rio amargamente, me gire a verlo y descubrí que se quedo mirando frente a él, en realidad dudaba si lograba ver algo pero aun así hablo con voz serena.

- Si piensas que tu vida es difícil deberías saber más de mí… ¿te gustaría? – no sabía a que llegaría esta conversación pero asentí. –

"Hace aproximadamente quince años… ella era una chica hermosa, yo ya me había graduado cuando la conocí, yo tenía dieciocho y ella dieciséis, fue amor a primera vista por así decirlo, ella era hermosa, tenía mucha energía, era muy ingenua y carecía de sentido común pero fue aquella inocencia y pureza al que me atrajo… - una sonrisa melancólica paso por su rostro. – Ella quería ser maestra y se esforzaba mucho por lograrlo, sus notas daban mucho que desear peor aun así no se rendía y yo estaba estudiando para ser abogado, éramos felices y nos amábamos, salimos durante cinco meses hasta que me entere que había quedado embarazada… - mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras los ojos de Xarles mostraban cierto brillo.- no la iba a dejar, la amaba demasiado como para dejarle, pero simplemente no quería tener aquel bebé, no quería que ella arruinara su futuro, pero ella quería conservarlo, por lo que tuve que entenderle... pasamos los siguientes meses discutiendo, ella quería criarlo, pero yo colocaba cualquier excusa para no tenerlo, como que éramos muy jóvenes o cosas así…"

"Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en el día del parto y yo seguía unánime en mi decisión, no iba a dejarla pero aun así nunca perdonaría a aquel bebé por arruinar su sueño. Yo sostuve su mano durante todo el parto, no por el nacimiento del bebé solo lo hacía para que ella no estuviese sola, entonces… - soltó un suspiro y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. - pero entonces me obligaron a cargarla, aquella vez, la primera vez que la sostuve en mis brazos, me sentí como un monstro, apenas la conocía y ya la amaba, se volvió lo mas importante para mi, ella nació de mi y ella, saco sus pecas y ojos pero mi color de cabello.- entonces recordé la descripción que me hizo y descubrí que estaba hablando de su novia."

"Después del parto no me separaba nunca de mi novia ni de mi hija, la llamamos Melinda como su madre, era feliz… - aquello pudo haberme conmovido de no ser la palabra "era"- ella se graduó a los dieciocho y el día de su graduación le propuse matrimonio, nos casamos y vivimos juntos los tres como una familia, todo iba perfecto, aquello era el cielo, poder vivir con los seres que mas amaba, su primera palabra fue "sol" después fue papá, era más calmada que su madre y aunque era casi tan ingenua como ella… - sonreí antes la forma en al cual la describía, había amos en aquellos ojos, pero de pronto su rostro cambio drásticamente a una mueca de desagrado. - Cuando Melinda tenía cuatro años yo ya tenía, una noche estaba en medio de la carretera cuando mi auto choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien"

"Lo primero que se me ocurrió al ver a aquel chico con las ropas rasgadas y alterado fue ayudarlo pero este no me dejo, me gritaba que me alejase pero no le hice caso hasta que fue muy tarde y la luna llena salió entre las nubes, el empezó a gemir de dolor mientras se volvía más salvaje, lo último que recuerdo fue su aullido. Cuando desperté estaba en mi auto y ya era de día, pensé que todo había sido un sueño pero luego mire mis camisa toda rasgada y no supe como explicar lo que paso, nunca fui creyente de aquel mundo por lo que decidí hacer como si nada"

"Los siguientes días pasaron como si nada hubiese pasado, pero entonces empecé a notar cosas extrañas, algunas noches no dormía y otras sentía que alguien me perseguía o llamaba, llego un momento en el que un día desperté fuera de mi casa en el patio con mis camisas rasgadas, pensaba que estaba siendo paranoico pero entonces un día se me acerco un chico… el mismo que encontré aquella noche, su nombre era Max y me empezó a decir que abandonase a mi familia que era peligroso y cosas así, no le hice caso ni si quiera cuando dijo que ya no era humano y que era un peligro… como me arrepiento de no haberle creído…"

"Esa noche… - gimió mientras tapaba su rostro con una de sus manos, no pude evitar y coloque mi mano en su hombro para darle apoyo. - aquella noche estábamos los tres viendo una película cuando ella me pidió ir a la cocina, estuvimos hablando un rato cuando ella me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, pero antes de que pudiese… salió la luna… - un rayo cruzo el cielo haciendo que pudiese ver con toda claridad la cara de angustia de Xarles.- cuando reaccione la casa estaba hecha ruinas, un hombre me tenia aprisionado en sus brazos mientras veía a Max sostener a mi pequeña llorando en su hombro, nunca me imagine lo que había hecho, mi mujer estaba en el suelo de la cocina, nunca olvidare su rostro, sus ojos vacios y las lagrimas en sus mejillas, su cuerpo destrozado… mi hija me miraba con miedo…ella me tenía miedo… - suspiro, yo nunca podría sonar así de tranquila, sin notarlo descubrí que algunas lagrimas salían de mis ojos por lo que las limpie peor aun así seguían saliendo."

- ¿Qué paso con tu hija? – le pregunte con vez pastosa.

- Le pedí a Max que se la llevase con sus abuelos, solo les deje una nota que decía "cuiden de ella" desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver… - sonrió melancólicamente. – ahora debe de tener catorce.

- ¿Y por qué no la haz buscado?

- Mate a su madre, casi la mato a ella, para ella fui un monstro, un cobarde… ella debe de odiarme… yo también lo hago ¿sabes que era lo que quería decirme mi esposa ese día? – negué con la cabeza. – Estaba embarazada de nuevo. – lleve mis manos a mi boca para reprimir un grito. – Aquella noche perdí mucho… al la mujer que tanto ame, a la hija que tanto ame… al ser que iba amar… - entonces tomo mi mano. – te entiendo Bella, sé que es difícil, pero no es algo que se evite, con el tiempo acepte que el destino lo hizo por alguna razón, por alguna razón estamos aquí ahora, el tuyo tal vez fue estar con los Cullens, el destino te dio la oportunidad de comenzar de cero pero aun así vivirás con ese pasado, lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptarlo. – me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo asentí. – mi destino por ahora es esperar, esperar el momento en que pueda pedirle perdón a mi hija, que me perdone o no eso también lo debo aceptar, así que Bella, acepta lo que eres.

- ¿Cómo lo aceptaste tu?

- Después de aquello me quede con Max y Rick por el simple hecho que tenía miedo de mi mismo, pasaron cinco años cuando conocí a Claire, ella era como nosotros pero estaba sola, su aura era igual a la de mi esposa por lo que nos llevábamos bien, ella se había vuelto mi mejor amiga y la única que sabía consolarme en mis momentos de dolor y desesperación… si lo pienso bien te pareces mucho a ella, ustedes dos son extrañas… - susurro con una sonrisa. - ¿quieres saber por qué persigo a los Volturis? …. ellos mataron a Claire, la mataron a sangre fría, solo porque era diferente, por ser una hija de la luna… desde ese día prometí que la vengaría y prometí que nunca más habría muertes innecesarias, de allí mi odio a ellos, al igual que destruyeron tu vida destruyen la de alguna persona cada día."

La vida de Xarles, la vida de aquel lobo, mi dolor, el dolor del tan solo recordar no era nada comparado con lo que el paso…. El hermano que tanto ame, los padre que tal vez ame, aquella niña que alguna vez fue siempre estarían allí, por lo que tendría que vivir con ello, tendría que aceptar mi pasado y tal vez Xarles tenía razón y todo ocurría por algo, tal vez el destino tenia un plan para mi.

**Edward POV**

- ¿Dónde esta Bella Alice?

- Edward debe estar con los de la Push, no al puedo ver… - entonces me dirigió una sonrisa como la del gato sonriente de Alicia (irónico). – _O tal vez este con Xarles._- me quede petrificado. – Oh vamos Edward cuando vas a admitir que te pone celoso ¿Por qué será? – pregunto como si la respuesta fuera obvia, mi hermana era el sinónimo perfecto para discreto.

- No se de que hablas Alice.

- Vamos Edward no seas cabezota, tu y yo y todos saben que a ti te gusta Bella.

- Ella solo me ve como un hermano Alice. - dije recordando lo que paso esta mañana, aquello me había dolido demasiado, tal vez simplemente no era su tipo o algo así, cualquiera fuese la razón no quería saberla.

Alice solo soltó un gruñido de desesperación

_- Eres imposible.- _pensó desapareciendo.

No podía negar que Bella me gustaba, era simplemente adorable, inocente, amable, frágil pero aun así tan fuerte, y tampoco podía negar mis deseo de tenerla en mis brazos, pero era extraño fijarme de nueva en otra chica ya que la única que ocupaba y aun ocupa mis pensamiento es mi hermana, pero últimamente hay una lucha entre estas dos para ver quien se ganaría mi corazón, y de alguna forma… Bella estaba ganando.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto la voz de Bella y entonces me la encontré cerca de mi, su cabello estaba todo empapado al igual que su ropa, de seguro de había mojado, sin dudarlo fue al baño y volví a velocidad vampírica a su lado.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – le pregunte mientras pasaba la toalla por su bello rostro el cual se fue transformando en color carmín a medida que la secaba.

- Estuve paseando pero me encontré con Xarles. – empecé a sentir los celos hervir en mi interior.

- ¿Y que hicieron? – pregunte mas demandante que curioso pero para mi suerte ella no lo noto.

- Estábamos hablando y … - de pronto su vista se perdió en algún punto fijo y se agarro fuertemente de mi camisa antes se desplomarse en mis brazos.

Se había desmayado.

**Como les dije es sábado y publique hubiese sido ayer pero tuve que ir obligatorio a una fiesta en mi "dia santo" o sea viernes, espero que les guste esta historia y vean con otros ojos a Xarles, y para que lo sepan tal vez allá cierto romance entre él y bella pero como ven eso no sería posible, pero Edward ¡Wii ¡ Edward se está enamorando.**

**Se que tal vez sea muy triste el cap pero me urgía mostrarles el misterio que era Xarles.**

**Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, me encanta saber que mi fic es de su agrado.**

**Un adelanto: "Reconsiliacion" Angela y Erik volverán y se imaginaran el resto.**

**Ahora antes que todo me gustaría recomendarles los siguientes fics perfectos para los amantes del drama, suspenso y romance: **

"**Curando un corazón roto"**

"**El lector"**

"**Fragile but heavy heart" (historia mia en otra cuenta)**

**¿Reviews?**

**P.D. Me tardare un poco en publicar asi que tengame un poquito de paciencia ¿vale? **


	9. Reconciliación

**Capitulo IX: Reconciliación **

**Edward POV**

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – gritaba mientras tomaba el frágil cuerpo de Bella en mis brazos, todo el color de su rostro había desaparecido y respiraba un poco con dificultad, poco a poco volvió a abrir los ojos un poco opacos y suspire de alivio.

- ¿Qué paso…? – pregunto en un susurro.

- ¡¿Qué le paso? – grito Esme al ver a Bella en mis brazos, se acerca rápidamente a ella y acaricio su frente. _– Bella está un poco caliente. – _pensó con preocupación ¿Bella era capaz de enfermarse.

- Estoy bien… - murmuro tratando de incorporarse, yo en ningún momento quite mis brazos de ella, pero rápidamente sus piernas volvieron a fallar haciendo que volviese a perder el equilibrio.

_- Llamare a Carlisle…_ - pensó mientras se iba en busca de teléfono.

- ¡¿Qué demonios de hiciste? – grito el ultimo ser con el que quería toparme.

- El no me hizo nada Xarles… solo me desmalle.

- No te pregunte a ti… - bramo mirándome a mi ¿estaba defendiendo sí o no a Bella? Esta solo el saco la lengua como una niña pequeña. – _Te recomiendo quitar tus frías menos de ella, no le hará bien con la ropa mojada._

Entonces en su mente vi como recordaba cuando encontró a Bella en el bosque esta tarde y entonces empezó a llover y se tuvieron que refugiar en una cueva, esto último puso mis nervios de punta.

- ¡¿Se había desmayado antes y no la trajiste a casa? ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – le grite al borde de la locura.

- Ok, disculparme por no aparecer y reaparecer cuando quiera, por si no sabias acabo de llegar y además ¿que diferencia habría? De cualquier manera sabía que te pondrías como loco. – entonces escuchamos los pequeños aplausos de una Alice con una Bella al lado ya sentadas en el sofá, estaba tan ocupado discutiendo que no note que había llegado y que Bella se había separado de mi.

- Qué bien Xarles tiene sentido común.- Dijo mi "linda" hermana con una sonrisa haciendo que Bella riese. –_Edward sabes que él tiene razón._

- Bella… - murmuro Xarles preocupado y Bella solo sonrió mostrado que ya estaba un poco mejor, otra vez lo celos.

Sabia de ante mano que a Xarles no le interesaba a Bella de la manera a que un hombre le gusta una mujer, el veía en Bella la esencia de su hija así como yo veía la de mi hermana en ella, nos preocupábamos y queríamos protegerla.

Nos quedamos esperando a que Carlisle llegase, Bella en todo ese tiempo se la paso durmiendo y despertando varias veces sobre el regazo de Alice, Esme había salido un momento al supermercado y Xarles no paraba de hablarle a Bella intentando que no se durmiese o que al menos siguiese consiente, pero lo que me mantenía preocupado era precisamente aquello, sentía que para Bella dormir tanto no era bueno.

- ¡Wow! Sé que sus patéticas existencias son aburridas sin mí pero no tienen que ver a la nena dormir para divertirse, para eso existe algo llamado _Wii_. – dijo Emmet entrado junto con Rose a la casa, esta ultimo solo froto sus cienes.

_- Tarado… retrasado… idiota…_- pensábamos todos en la sala note su comentario.

- Emmet tus comentarios no ayu… - decir Alice pero entonces Bella se incorporo de pronto.

- Emmet huele bien… - murmuro.

Todos nos quedamos en Shock sin hacer nada mientras Bella se acercaba a Emmet como drogada y entonces enrosco su brazo a su cuello.

- ¡Bella yo también te quiero pero no de esa forma! – decía mientras intentaba apartarla pero a pesar de que solo usaba su brazo bueno para agarrarlo esta no se soltaba.

- Huele tan bien… - entonces en algo que nadie espero Bella lamio la mejilla de Emmet.

- ¡Bella suelta a Emmet! – Exploto Rose. – _¡Oh, si! ¡Ahora si tengo motivos para arrancarte la cabeza!_

Entonces tomo a Bella por la espalda separándola por fin del muy ahora asustado Emmet.

- ¡_Me quería violar! – _pensaba el muy llorón Emmet.

Pero cuando Rosalie aparto a Bella esta gruño y entonces vimos su rostro, sus ojos estaban carmesí y brillantes y sus colmillos crecieron considerablemente dándole una apariencia salvaje, Rosalie intento controlarla pero esta fallo y entonces Bella se volvió a estampar sobre Emmet; parecía un neófito, sin control ni nada por el estilo, lucia como un neófito… hambriento.

- ¡Oigan deténgase! – Grite y entonces corrí hacia a Bella inmovilizándola en mis brazos, esta instantáneamente se calmo y se relajo.

Olfatee el ambiente y me di cuenta que olía sangre, mire detenidamente a Emmet y vi que este tenía lodo y la ropa rasgada.

- ¿Emmet fuiste a cazar? – este asintió.

- Alice llama a Carlisle y dile que traiga sangre del banco. – le ordene y esta confundida asintió.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿para qué es la sangre?

- Si mal no me equivoco ya que Bella es parte vampiro tal vez necesite sangre… - murmure y entonces Bella se estremeció en mis brazos. - ¿consumías sangre allá en Voltera? – le pregunte girándola haciendo que su cabeza quedara apoyada en mi pecho.

- Me daban transfusiones de sangre todos los días pero no sabía para que eran. – murmuro apenada.

- Debiste habernos dicho aquello. – le reclame y ella solo asintió.

- ¡Oye Bella! Gracias a que quisiste violarme se me olvido darte esto. - dijo Emmet haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara y se sonrojase avergonzada mientras sacaba de entre una mochila el brazo de Bella. – Me encontré a Sam en el camino y me dijo que te diese esto y que una tal Megan quiere verte…

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron mientras corría hacia Emmet y tomaba su brazo emocionada.

- Eso es una buena noticia, ahora ya no serás un adefesio deforme, ahora solo serás un adefesio nada común ni corriente.- Dijo Xarles revolviéndole el cabello y ganándose un golpe de esta.

- No olvides que aun tengo mi brazo bueno. – le reclamo ella con una sonrisa y ambos rieron.

Otra vez el sentir aquella envidia.

Xarles se retiro y a los minutos llego Carlisle este ayudo a Bella o mejor dicho Bella tuvo que ayudar a Carlisle a colocarle de nuevo su brazo robótico, al parecer Bella sabía muy bien lo que hacía ya que cuando termino tuvieron que volverle a vendar el brazo para que la piel se uniese, para mi sorpresa a los pocos minutos ya estaba moviendo los dedos.

Carlisle inmediatamente noto la debilidad de Bella por lo que le dio la sangre de inmediato, esta la empezó a consumir como un recién nacido con semanas sin beber; cuando termino se sentía mejor y estaba un poco mejor, el color estaba de nuevo en su piel y sus ojos no estaban tan opacos, para mi suerte estos no se tiñeron de rojo si no que siguieron con su hermoso color chocolate.

- Por milésima vez estoy bien Edward. – dijo ella mientras nos encontrábamos en el sofá viendo una película, para mi sorpresa le gustaban las películas de Disney (conste que solo las tengo por qué le gustan a Alice y a Emmet… si a Emmet también.)

En toda la película de_ El Rey León II* _Bella se la paso riendo y llorando en algunas partes, cuando termino nos quedamos hablando tranquilamente.

- Dime Edward ¿Qué te gusta? – me pregunto de pronto. – No sé qué es lo que te gusta.

- Dime tu primero. – le anime con una sonrisa a lo cual ella se sonrojo deslumbrada pero asintió.

- Me gusta el sol… pero el frio por alguna razón me reconforta. – entonces se volvió a sonrojar. – odio los espacios cerrados… cuando desperté era muy pequeño aquel laboratorio, aquel castillo se volvió mi jaula. – dijo esto último con tristeza por lo que acerque su cabeza a mi pecho y está en vez de apartarse acomodo su cabeza en esta. – adoro el Rock aunque prefiero la música clásica, no tengo pasatiempos en realidad por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que hacía cuando era humana, pero amo la velocidad, te hace sentir libre y piensas que no existen barrera, es como si estuviese escapando de todo lo malo y solo existiese tu y el viento…

Aquello me sorprendió mucho, la manera en la que hablaba o en la que se expresaba, entendía cada palabra y emoción que expresaba, entendí a la perfección a lo que se refería porque yo también me sentía igual.

- Odio la lluvia… - siguió murmurando pesadamente posiblemente cansada.

- Bella intenta no dormirte… - le suplique y ella asintió mientras se levantaba del sofá pero antes de dar otro paso perdió el equilibrio por lo que la sostuve antes de que cayese.

- Edward… estoy cansada, quiero dormir…

Rápidamente la lleve a mi habitación y la recosté en el sofá.

- Bella, sufriste un desmallo voy a… - estaba a punto de irme cuando su mano me detuvo.

- Estoy bien descuida… - murmuro con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

- Bella se que te has sentido mal estos días y hoy no te has podido mantener en pie y en serio me preocupa. – aquello hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojase.

- Estoy… bien… solo necesito dormir… - susurro otro vez mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos. – Edward… - murmuro pesadamente. – no me dejes por favor.

- No lo hare. – le dije mientras me recostaba a su lado abrazando su delicado cuerpo contra el mio sintiendo toda su calidez cuando recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, solo esperaba estar en lo correcto de que la sangre le ayudaría.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en mi regazo respirando pausadamente, ya llevaba más de dos días, así se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo durmiendo, aunque bebía suficiente sangre y alimento aun así estaba muy débil, cada vez sus desmayos se volvían mas frecuentes por lo que me quedaba con ella cada vez que se dormia, deseaba tanto saber que le ocurría en vez de solo limitarme a observar, pero ni ella sabía que era por lo que no sabíamos que le ocurría.

- Edward… - susurro levemente en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte acariciando su cabello. - ¿necesitas algo?

- Necesito que me llames a alguien.

- ¿A quién?

**Tercera persona POV**

Ángela se encontraba en su departamento, era tarde y como muchas noches sufría de insomnio ya que como en muchas ocasiones se encontró pensando en Bella, los nervios y preocupaciones no lograban que se concentrarse, estaba tan preocupada por Bella, no quería pensar que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido, sentía lastima por la carga que Bella tenia que soportar y todo por su culpa, ella pudo al menos darle una palabra de animo a Bella o al menos a ver sido un mejor apoyo pero solo se quedo cayada viendo como sufría.

De pronto el teléfono empezó a tocar lo cual era extraño ya que eran las tres de la mañana.

- Diga… - pregunto con voz cansado.

- Ángela… soy yo… BeTa… - dijo la voz nerviosa de Bella en la otra línea.

Ángela soltó un gemido sorprendida mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de su cocina.

- ¿Isa… Isabella? – pregunto nerviosa y entonces reacciono. - ¿Dónde estás? ¿estás bien? ¡Oh dios mío! ¿estás en peligro? – preguntaba mientras empezaba a hiperventilar.

- Cálmate Ángela… estoy a salvo pero…

Bella le conto todo lo que había pasado, el asalto fallido, el cómo conoció a los Cullen y los resientes desmayos y necesidad de sangre; Ángela estaba segura de saber que el ocurría a Bella.

- Bella escúchame… iremos de inmediato allá, pero intenta consumir bastante sangre y mantente despierta el mayor tiempo posible. – le indico y entonces colgó. - ¡Erik! – grito y entonces desde la puerta de su habitación salido un Erik semidesnudo y dormido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ange? - pregunto en tono cansado.

- Necesitamos ir al aeropuerto.

. . . . . . . . . . .

El viaje en avión fue largo y agotador pero cuando Ángela y Erik llegaron las alegría los alcanzo cuando vieron a Bella sana y salva, corrieron rápidamente a abrazarla, a lo cual ella también hizo, Bella nunca espero haberlos extrañado tantos, a sus primeros amigos y las primeras personas que fueron lo más parecido a su familia.

Ángela y Bella fueron las que más duraros abrazadas las dos llorando diciendo lo mucho que se habían echado de menos y lo preocupadas que estaban la una y la otra.

A Bella ya no le importaba lo que ellos le hicieron, el hecho de que le hubiesen ocultado su destino o el de no estar a su lado, ya todo había quedado en el pasado.

. . . . . . . .

- Ángela ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – pregunto Bella.

Todos los Cullen e incluso Xarles se hallaba allí impacientes, Erik se encontraba incomodo mientras Ángela se notaba seria.

- Bella lo que ocurre es que llevas más de veinte años dormida… al parecer tu cuerpo está acostumbrado a ese estado…

- ¿Volveré… a dormir…me? – pregunto Bella asustada.

- Posiblemente… - murmuro con pesar Ángela.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la sala, para todos la idea de que Bella estuviese ene se riesgo era horrible, pero ni toda la angustia de todos se podía comparar con la que sentía Edward.

- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? – pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio.

- Como dije el cuerpo de Bella está acostumbrado a un metabolismo lento por eso fue todo aquel entrenamiento cuando estaban en Volterra. – dijo esta vez viendo a Bella la cual asintió. – la única forma de que ella aumente su metabolismo es con la sangre aunque ahora que veo bien la situación al parecer no es muy efectiva o si no… inyectarle ponzoñosa…

- ¡¿Quieren convertirla en vampiro? – gritaron Xarles y Edward furioso a lo que Ángela solo quedo intimidada.

Para Edward nunca podría imaginarse a Bella siendo un vampiro, ella era perfecta como era como sufrir aquella horrible y dolorosa transformación para después ser un demonio condenado a un frio y duro cuerpo.

- No precisamente. – la defendió Erik. – Bella ya es en parte vampiro por lo que no podría ser un vampiro completo aunque la mordiesen, la ponzoñosa sería algo así como un energizarte para ella.

- O se que el doctor colmillos tendrá que morder a Bella. – dijo Emmet señalando a Carlisle intentando romper el ambiente serio aunque solo se gano la fulminación de la mirada de todos.

- ¿No tendría efectos secundarios sobre ella? – pregunto Carlisle fascinado por la explicaciones de esos dos humanos.

- No lo sabemos muy bien, tal vez se vuelva más fuerte o sus apariencia cambie, pero la sangre de Bella es lo único que combate la ponzoñosa.

- ¿Por qué a ella no le afecta la ponzoñosa? – pregunte esta vez emocionado Carlisle, ya que intentaba saber lo mas posible de lo que era Bella.

- Bella en si fue creada para la pelea, por ello cuando un vampiro es mordido por otro este igual sentirá dolor por la ponzoñosa, pero Bella no por lo que la pueden morder y ella seguirá peleando, ese fue uno de los motivos por lo que ella aun es humana y no totalmente vampiro.

- ¿Una de ellas? – una de las grandes dudas existenciales de Bella era ¿Por qué no era un vampiro completo?

- Puedes camuflarte entre los humanos, tu sangre no representa peligro para ninguna especie así como también… puedes servir para otros propósitos… como AlFa y Rho.

- ¿Quiénes son AlFa y Rho? – preguntaron casi todos a la vez.

- No lo sabemos, pero escuchamos rumores de que están relacionados de alguna forma con el proyecto BeTa o sea tu Bella, ni siquiera a nosotros no permiten tan información, pero tenemos asegurado que Rho es un programa prueba u poco fiable por lo que no le prestamos atencion.

- ¿Ángela? - Pregunto Bella captando la atención de todos - ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos encuentren?

- Lo dudo ya que al momento de romper el control tu programa perdió parte de sus funciones así como el rastreador… - se escucho el suspiro de alivio de todos. – Bella necesitamos volver a Voltera.

Entonces Bella se que estática ¿tan pronto tendrían que irse? Si ellos volvían podrían estar en problemas o peor…

- No te preocupes por nosotros. – le aseguro Erik. – nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestra parte… pero Bella solo queremos perderte que… vivas.

- Bella se les quedo mirando confundida, entonces Ángela se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Bella tu mereces vivir, sea como sea, vampiro, humano o lo que sea, lo que importa es que seas feliz y libre. – en aquel momento Bella solo pudo llorar en los brazos de Ángela. – Te quiero Bella lo que significa que cuidare de ti, no es por que deba si no porque quiero.

- Yo también te quiero Ángela.

**Bella POV**

Me sentí muy triste al despedirme tan pronto de Ángela pero al menos podía respirar sabiendo mas sobre mi misma y el alivio del saber que era lo que tenia y que este tenía cura. Como ya hace varias noches me encontraba entre los brazos de Edward, los únicos en los cuales me sentía segura, según Carlisle mañana me daría la ponzoñosa por lo que no sabía si seria dolorosa o no, a mi no me importaba, lo que me importaba era el no tener que volver a aquel abismo oscuro en el cual no pasa el tiempo, en el cual no existe mi familia ni Edward…

- Edward… - susurre contra su pecho.

- ¿Si Bella?

- ¿Me harías un favor?

- Lo que sea- me seguro, yo sabía que tal vez se negaría pero aun así.

- Quiero que tú seas quien me muerda…

**Tercera persona POV**

_Dos días después_

Aro se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su palacio hasta que en cierto momento se topo un una puerta vieja, tal vez una de las primera que ha tenido aquel majestuosa obra de la arquitectura.

Abrió aquella puerta dejando ver un pasillo lleno de escaleras, tenia primea por lo que se salto la parte de subir y en vez de eso uso su velocidad para aparecer y reaparecer, allí de frente otra puerta, esta vez tenia garrotes sobre las viejas tablas de madera y con un leve empujón esta se deslizo haciendo un sonido tétrico.

Dentro de aquella cámara desolada y lúgubre… estaban Ángela y Erik.

Aro sonrió cínicamente.

- ¿Saben acaso que es traición el no informarme de sus viajes de visita hacia nuestra pequeña BeTa? – dijo como si nada, tanto Ángela como Erik no contestaron, el terror los tenia mudos.

Lentamente Aro se acerco a Ángela y acaricio su rostro con su fría y blanquecina mano…

- ¿Con que nuestra amiga se escondió con mi buen amigo Carlisle? El destino es curioso ¿no? – Los dos humanos lo miraron con pánico…Bella estaba condenada. – descuiden no iré a buscarla todavía…

Aro ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, ya tenía lo que quería ahora podría irse y dejar a sus prisioneros allí, de no ser porque le dieron información valiosa y aun tenían mucho que ofrecerle en el futro el los habría matado. Antes de que Aro pudiese salir por la puerta.

- Nunca podrás atraparla de nuevo. – dijo de manera temeraria Ángela con odio en su voz, a lo que Aro solo rio.

- Cuando el momento llegue, cuando OmEgA despierte ella será la encargada de buscar a su querida hermana BeTa.

Y con eso cerro la puerta.

**Tan tan tannnnn, lo se mucho suspenso ¿Quién es AlFa? ¿Quién es Rho? ¿Quién es Omega? Todo eso y mucho mas… se sabra en caps futuros. **

**NOTA: Una adivinanza quien lo resuelva se ganara la dedicatoria del próximo cap e incluso hara un pequeño regalito extra en el próximo cap. Aquí va la pregunta.**

**¿Quién es el "POV¿?" En el capitulo 6? Alfa, Rho u Omega (lo pregunto es ahora ya que al fin mencione a los tres)**

**Como dijo Aro Omega aun no hará aparición ya que primero están mis dos protagonistas por lo que no habrá nada de experimentos en varios caps pero si menciones y pista, pero prefiero que haya mas momentos de bella con Edward porque saben porque, hermanos, pasado y todo eso.**

**Lamento mucho si lo de Ángela y Erik fue corto pero ellos harán muchas apariciones después de esta al igual que Felix pero eso será pa otros caps futuros; ah de saber que ahora sabemos mas de Bella, apostaba que muchos abrían de preguntarse por que humana ya que sería mejor vampiro pero ahora ven porque.**

**Adelanto del cap por paciente: "Primera casi cita" se imaginaran de que tratara y para otro adelanto allí hará aparición nuestra pequeña Megan (la hija de Jacob y Leah para lo que se les olvidaron)**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Primera Casi Cita

**Capitulo X: Primera Casi Cita**

**Dedicado a **Vale Yagami Cullen **Lean y encontraran mi regalito dedicado a Rho (para que sepan quien es) y un relleno de este cap al final.**

**Edward POV**

Como si un milagro se cumpliese o una plegaria fuese escuchada Bella logro sanar, ya no dormía tan frecuenta, aun había signos de debilitamiento pero todo iba en macha como Ángela nos dijo, Bella ya estaba curada y de alguna forma mi relación con ella se fortaleció, por que de una u otra forma yo también llevo algo de ella conmigo.

_Un par de días atrás_

Me quede estático ante la petición de Bella ¿ella quería que yo la mordiese? La solté de golpe y me separe de ella.

- No puedo… - murmure y Bella solo trato de pararse torpemente de la cama para pararse frente a mí.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto y pude notar cierta tristeza en su voz mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos para que la mirase. – confió en ti y además…

- Bella puedo lastimarte, puedo perder el control y… - no quería pensar, no era que la sangre de ella fuese atrayente porque apenas era perceptible pero aun así no sabía a qué sabría o que atrayente fuese ella por dentro.

- Estaré bien. – me reconforto con una sonrisa. – sé que puedo pedírselo a Carlisle es solo que… en serio deseo que seas tú, solo a ti te puedo confiar mi vida…

Era la primera vez, la primera vez en serio que la veía, la veía no como veía a las demás, no la podía ver de la forma en la que la estaba viendo, nunca había visto a Bella tan hermosa, tan fuerte, tan valiente y sobretodo tan pura e inocente, confiaba ciegamente en mí. Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y Bella solo alzo la cabeza dándome una vista completa de su delgado y blanquecino cuello.

- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunte y ella asintió, en ese momento desee enormemente meterme en su cabeza para ver si decía la verdad, pero ella en ningún momento vacilo.

Me acerque a ella y acerque mi rostro a su cuello, ella tembló un poco cuando mi nariz, vacile un poco y lentamente incruste mis colmillos en su cuello, Bella dejo escapar un sonoro gemido mientras yo hacia mi trabajo y sentía su cálida sangre llenar mi cuerpo, por desgracia mi predicción era cierta, la sangre de Bella por fuera era insípida pero en realidad nunca había sentido tal sabor en mi boca, tan deliciosa, tan cálida; inconscientemente la atraje mas a mi cuerpo y ella solo coloco sus manos en mis hombros, pensé que se separaría pero solo se atrajo mas a mí, entonces como un despertador sus latidos frenéticos me despertaron y rápidamente me separe y vi a Bella, la cual tenía sus ojos de un rojo carmesí y su expresión era vacía, solo una vez había visto aquel rostro y fue cuando Ángela recordó el primer día que Bella fue activada.

- Bella… - murmure asustado y tan pronto como lo hice su rostro cambio y se desplomo en el suelo. - ¡Bella! – grite sosteniendo su cuerpo, aparte su cabello de su rostro y esta estaba ¿sonriendo?

- Te dije que iba a estar bien… - murmuro con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese hablando dormida.

- No lo hare de nuevo ¿me oíste? – dije aliviado abrazando su cuerpo al mío mientras sus latidos se iba apresurando cada vez mas y mas como si se estuviese transformando. – Bella tu corazón…

- Estaré bien… solo necesito dormir un poco mas… - murmuro acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho y yo solo confié en ella mientras la dejaba en la cama y me acostaba a su lado.

_Actualidad_

- Edward… ¡quiero que tengas una cita conmigo! - exclamo Bella de pronto haciendo que todos en la sala nos quedásemos en blanco.

- ¿Eh?

_- Brillante respuesta hermano.-_ pensó Alice.

_- Valla ¿así que así es la generación de ahora? Pensé que eran los chicos los que preguntaban al menos que… ¡Edward eres Gay!_- pensó el señor sensibilidad.

- Me encantaría. – le dije y ella solo sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Se lo diré a Megan! – grito emocionada y yo la mira confundido. – es que ella quería que saliéramos los tres y me dijo que te dijera que si querías una cita conmigo ¿Qué es una cita por cierto?

_- Valla ¿así que así es la generación de ahora? Ahora los niños supervisan a los mayores. _– volvió a pensar mi tarado hermano.

- Rosalie por favor golpéalo… -murmure tan bajo que Bella no escucho pero Rosalie si quien ahora miraba sádicamente a Emmet.

- ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Bella absorta de la masacre que habría.

- Nada, estaría encantado de acompañarlas a ustedes dos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿A dónde iremos primero? – pregunto Bella mientras caminábamos por la calle, ella tomaba la mano de Megan, me pareció increíble que sus padres la dejasen con nosotros , estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

- Primero una película, después una cena costosa y después pasearemos tranquilamente… - hablo velozmente Megan. _– Edward deberá pagarlo todo, en la tele el hombre siempre paga, pero las primeras citas siempre salen mal, por eso me encargare que nada salga mal.-_ ahora sabia a que venía todo esto, ella quería que yo tuviese una cita con Bella, aquella niña ya me caía bien.

- ¿Y que película querrías ver?

- ¡Quiero ver _Enredados_! - dijo emocionada. – ¡Recuerdas Bella la que te conté!

- ¿Aquella que me dijiste que la chica tiene el cabello larguísimo? – pregunto esperanzada y Megan asintió para que después Bella se dirigiese a mí con ojos de cordero. - ¿Podemos verla?

- ¡Son dos contra uno! – chillo Megan apuntándome con el dedo.

- Ok, la veremos. – dije resignado pero siendo sincero viendo a Bella tan emocionada no era ninguna molestia.

- Oye Edward… - murmuro Megan captando mi atención. - ¿Por qué no le tomas la mano a Bella?

- ¡¿Eh? – exclamo Bella sorprendida.

- ¡Vamos! Tu tomas mi mano, toma la de Edward también. – Bella me miro por unos momentos y su rostro se tiño de un adorable carmesí mientras extendía su mano y yo la tomaba torpemente tan avergonzado como ella.

Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, extrañaba tanto aquella calidez, Bella solo dio un suspiro mientras apretaba mas mi mano, era tan adorable cuando se avergonzada.

Los tres nos quedamos viendo la película entre risas y lagrimas pro parte de Bella durante la canción y la "muerte" del héroe al cual nunca le atinaban la nariz, Megan se sentó a mi lado y Bella en el otro, en realidad solo le prestaba atención a la película cuando Bella queria que viese alguna parte, solo podía verla a ella, era inocente, nunca pensé ver a una chica como ella tan emocionada por una película infantil como si tratase de recuperar aquella inocencia e infancia que se le fue quitada.

Después del cine nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante no muy fino, algo simple para que Bella no se sintiese incomoda ya que siempre insistía que era muy lujosos o algo parecido a los que Megan solo le reprochaba que yo era el que debía pagar todo.

- ¡Quiero espagueti! - grito Megan emocionado.

- Yo quiero lo mismo. – dijo ella y yo solo sentí, después de todo ellas eran las únicas que comían aquella asquerosa comida.

Cuando nos trajeron las ordenes Megan comiendo se mancho la cara con la salsa a lo que Bella se acerco a limpiarle la mejilla, aquella escena era hermosa, nunca antes había tenido interés en los niños y obvio que carecía del instinto protector de un padre, pero por ese instante sentí celos y tristeza de no ser humano y nunca haber tenido una familia, si hubiesen sido otras circunstancias tan vez yo y Bella hubiésemos sido felices.

- Megan mira el desastre que hiciste… - resoplo Bella limpiando la salsa de su rostro.

- No hables que tu también tienes en la cara. – dijo ella inflando sus mejillas enojada.

- Yo no tengo nada en la cara. – se defendió y entonces Megan paso sus dedos por el rostro de Bella llenándolos de salsa.

- Creo que si – dije esta vez yo acercándome a limpiar su mejilla a lo que esta se volvió carmín.

- Edward ¿quieres? - dijo Megan acercando el tenedor con espagueti a mi rostro.

- No gracias... - dije y Megan fruncio el ceño.

- Prueba... - me murmuro esta vez como si me estuviese retando.

- No-gra-ci-as. - dije dividiendo cada silaba con el mismo tono que ella uso.

Entonces senti que alguien me pisaba por debajo de la mesa.

- Edward comete el espagueti. - mas que una sugerencia me ordeno Bella y si era sincero, tenia miedo.

Abrí mi boca derrotado mientras Megan introducía el espagueti a mi boca... asqueroso.

Después de comer y discutir donde iríamos decidimos ir a un parque cercano donde tanto Megan como Bella fueron a los columpios, me puse detrás de Megan y empecé a empujarle ya que después de varios intentos solo consiguió dar vueltas en este.

- Yo también quiero… - pidió Bella haciendo un puchero a lo que no pude evitar reír mientras con cada mano empujaba a cada una intentando no usar mucha fuerza.

Bella solo se reía, definitivamente estaba feliz. Después de jugar en el parque y tener algunos inconvenientes **(N/A: Esos "inconvenientes" estarán en el relleno al final del cap) **nos dispusimos a irnos, Megan no tardo en quedarse dormida mientras íbamos a la Push, se la entregamos a Leah la cual insistió en que nos la llevásemos de nuevo, extrañaría a esa niña o al menos debí a verle agradecido lo que hizo por Bella y por mi hoy.

- ¿Te divertiste? – le pregunte a Bella mientras nos íbamos a pie a la casa, ninguno de los dos quería irse en el auto esta noche.

- Ya había olvidado lo que era ser feliz… - dijo ella con voz profunda. – nunca pensé que pasaría de ser una marioneta a esto. – entonces tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su rostro dejándome paralizado por el asombro. – todo esto es gracias a ti… - murmuro sacándome una sonrisa.

- Creo que en realidad yo soy quien debe agradecerte, yo también había olvidado lo que era ser feliz. – Dije mirándola fijamente reflejándome en sus hermosos ojos, sin pensarlo mucho acerque mi rostro al suyo lentamente mientras escuchaba su frenético corazón, pero cuando mi rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo ella me detuvo colocando su dedo en mis labios.

- Nada de besos en la primera cita… - dijo nerviosa mientras bajaba la cabeza escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Sonreí y la envolví en mis brazos, mientras ella me correspondía abrazándose a mi cintura.

Con esto era suficiente.

- ¿Quieres hacer una carrera de vuelta a casa? – pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio.

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. – se separo de mi para ponerse a mi lado y se agazapaba como yo. – en sus marcas… listos… - pero antes de decir el fuera empecé a correr.

Sabía que ella era rápida por lo que no corrí ni medio kilometro cuando ella me alcanzo y se lazo sobre mi espada haciendo que los dos cayésemos al suelo entre risas.

- Tramposo. – dijo ella sentándose mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

- Acepta tu derrota. – dije mientras chocaba mi frente con la suya.

Con esto era suficiente.

Porque la amaba.

**Que bueno se siente volver, lamento no haber publicado es que se me fue el tiempo y que el cap no haya sido la gran cosa, pero necesito volver a acostumbrarme, he estado MUY ocupada con las clases y los problemas en FF, sin contar que estoy comenzando mis proyectos personales como escritoras al hacer mi propio libro. Lamento si esperaron o creyeron que dejaría el fic.**

**A continuación mis dos regalos por el retraso y por que aprecio su apoyo en el fic. Se que no lo enmienda y que fui irresponsable en no publicar pero espero que con esto pueda responder las dos preguntas mas usadas en el fic ¿Quién es Rho? Y cierto asunto entre Edward y Bella.**

**P.D: Solo son pistas ya que quiero darles algo de duda.**

**Mi regalo extra sobre Rho**

**POV Felix**

Estaba caminando hacia los laboratorios cuando Demetri se acerco a mí, olía a sangre.

- ¿A quién te comiste esta vez? – pregunte y el solo se encogió de hombros.

- Aquella chica en el laboratorio me tenia tentado, podrías cubrir su lugar mientras le buscamos un reemplazo… - dijo pasándome de largo.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el niñero y cubrir los puestos? ¿Qué abominación crearían esta vez? Después de la desaparición de BeTa, Aro a estado interesado en un nuevo proyecto llamado creo que RhO el cual estaba en boca de todos, ese proyecto no tendría más de cinco años, nadie sabía cómo lucia y menos de donde lo habían sacado, era un total secreto hasta hace unos meses, desearía tanto no tener que estar involucrado. Tuve que soportar ver como BeTa sufría, como la presionaban y la transformaba cada vez más y más a los que nosotros éramos… marionetas.

Me dirigí al laboratorio donde inicialmente tenían a BeTa pero ahora alojaban a Rho, el cual se encontraba en un contenedor similar al que tenía BeTa pero este era de acero sin dejar ver lo que había dentro ¿para qué me mandan a vigilar un contenedor? Esto era una pérdida de tiempo, me acerque a él para examinarlo ¿sería más fuerte que BeTa o incluso AlFa? Golpee levemente el contenedor dando un sonido hueco que retumbaba en las paredes.

- Una pérdida de tiempo… - murmure mientras me disponía a irme de aquel solitario lugar.

_- ¿Quién está allí?- _se escucho un voz similar a un eco, me voltee sorprendido y me quede mirando a todos lados ¿de dónde provenía aquella voz? - _¿Sigues allí?_ – el eco del metal no me dejo saber si era hombre o mujer o su edad pero aun así me acerque al contenedor cauteloso rogando que no fuese mi imaginación.

Entonces escuche unos golpes salir de contenedor ¡estaba despierto!

- ¿Di…jiste…algo?

_- ¿Eres uno de esos científicos?_

- No.

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? – _pregunto con curiosidad.

- Felix.

_- Lindo nombre… ¿Le dirás a alguien que he despertado?_

- ¿Eh? – exclame confundido.

_- Si saben que he despertado me ira mal ¿Quieres guardar mi secreto Felix? – _Pregunto y entonces note cierto tono infantil en su voz.

- Esta bien, te guardare el secreto…

_- Gracias_. – dijo y escuche ciertas risas, me acerque mas al contenedor y sin pensarlo pose mi mano sobre este, era extraño, sentía como si lo conociese desde siempre.

Entonces vi una carpeta no muy lejos de donde me encontraba y la tome.

_Nombre: RhO_

_Edad: 4 años_

_Sexo: Femenino_

Me quede estático, era solo una niña ¿de dónde la habrían sacado? ¿Por qué Aro usaba a alguien tan joven? Seguí leyendo y entonces…. No podía creerlo, era imposible lo que estaba viendo, esta niña era…

_- ¿Felix?- _pregunto RhO. - _¿Esta todo bien? – _pregunto con preocupación.

Todo lo contrario, esto era malo, muy malo.

**Este es mi segundo regalo ¡Ya estoy cansada de que me pregunte….! Mejor que ustedes lo vean. Solo daré una pequeña pista las cuales ustedes deducirán y será explicada con calma en otro cap.**

- Dime Edward… ¿has tenido pareja antes? – pregunto Bella sin mirarme mientras su columpio de balanceaba suavemente mientras Megan estaba recogiendo algunas flores.

- ¿Por que preguntas?

- Nada...- dijo ella nerviosa. - solo era curiosidad. - entonces volvió a mirarme. - ¿Ya has tenido novia?

- Si… - murmure y vi como Bella bajaba la vista y apretaba las cadenas del columpio. – cuando era humano, pero no la he vuelto a ver.

- ¿La amabas?

- Creí hacerlo… ahora solo deseo nunca haberla conocido… - ella me mira confundida y yo fruncí el ceño a recordarla a _ella_. – ella fue quien mato a mi hermana… - Bella me miro sorprendida, nunca hablaba de ello por el dolor que me producía, pero como si Bella fuese la cura de mis males se lo conté.

- ¿La asce…?

- No directamente, pero en si debo aceptar que fue mi culpa en parte. – me sete en el otro columpio al lado de ella.

- Ella era mi novia desde hace unos meses… creí que la amaba… pensé que podía confiar en ella, si no le hubiese dicho ese día el secreto de mi familia… - sentí la mano de Bella sobre la mía para darme fuerzas.

- ¿Qué secreto? – pregunto muy interesada, más de lo que pensé.

- Que mi hermana en realidad era** (N/A: No les diré mas, esta mas claro que el agua!)**…- murmure y entonces Bella soltó un gemido y rápidamente vi como sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. - ¿Estás bien? – pregunte y ella solo asintió.

- Es solo… un dolor de cabeza. – entonces subió su rostro para dejar ver sus ojos rojos.

- Bella cálmate, tus ojos… - me levante y la abrace escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

- Estoy bien, ya me calme… - murmuro y yo me separe de ella para ver sus ojos color marrón de nuevo mientras suspiraba de alivio.

- ¡Bella! – se escucho el grito de Megan mientras corría a nosotros. – mira Bella, las tome para ti. – dijo dándole un improvisado ramo con las flores que recogió.

- Estan hermosas. – dijo con voz pastosa.

- ¿Estás bien Bella?

- Ya se está haciendo tarde es mejor que nos vallamos. – dije viendo a Bella y esta asintió mientras tomaba mi brazo.


	11. Formas de Amar

**Capitulo XI: Formas de Amar**

**NOTA: Los que no hayan entendido el mensaje la conversación de Edward y Bella recuerden que no tiene que ver directamente con la historia y se aclarara en el próximo cap (espero), pero en serio ¿Cómo no pueden saber lo que significa? Dios agradezca que me guste dejarlos en duda XD**

**Por cierto me gustaría que recomendasen mi fic ya que me gustaría llegar a al menos a 60 reviews con este cap.**

**Bella POV**

No sabía lo que significaba aquella sensación pero cada vez que veía a Edward mi corazón se expandía tanto que dolía y aquella sensación, estar con Edward me causaba tanto felicidad como dolor, el dolor de no saber lo que pensase el de mi ¿pro que me importaba tanto? pero más importante ¿Por qué sentía temor hacia él? confía en él y mucho, pero un parte de mi actuaba como si él me hubiese hecho algo, sentía una punzada – aunque lo negase. – de enojo hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Xarles dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, su camisa estaba llena de sangre animal ya que como yo no sabía cazar muy bien el me ayudaba, pese a que parecía un humano, los efectos secundarios de ser un hombre lobo eran notorios.

- No lo se… - murmure en un suspiro.

- ¿Es algo que me puedas contar? - ¿Qué tenía que perder? Xarles era como un hermano para mi después de todo y sabía que él me podría comprender o al menos decir que era aquel sentimiento.

- Es extraño, siento un fuerte dolor, no puedo controlar mis emociones y a veces siento que... – dije apretando mi pecho.

- ¡Espera! – grito de pronto con el rostro pálido. - ¿No estarás en tu periodo verdad?

- No… - hubiese gritado pero la vergüenza era tal que salió como un murmullo mientras sentía mis ojos rojos y contenía las ganas de matarlo.

El suspiro de alivio.

- Perdón es que no soy bueno con esos temas. – intente empujarlo pero este tomo mi mano para detenerme.

- No es eso… me duele es aquí. – dije apretando mi pecho con la otra mano. – es extraño, me siento vacía pero aun así siento que es algo bueno y cálido… no sé cómo explicarlo.

- Desearías tenerlo todo y dárselo a alguien y darle alegría, no quieres estar sola pero si quieres estar sola con alguien, deseas que el mundo se derrumbase y la tierra te trague… - dijo mas como una afirmación mirándome fijo.

- ¿Por qué sabes eso? – pregunte curiosa.

- Porque lo mismo me paso con mi esposa. – su mirada se volvió profunda. – lo que tú sientes es lo que siente todo el mundo cuando conoce a aquel ser unico, aquella por la cual moverías montañas por estar a su lado, tu lo puedes llamar destino o coincidencia pero cuando la encuentras es tu mundo, aquello que si no lo tienes no vives.

- No entiendo… - dije ahora mas confundida que antes.

- Aquello es amor.

¿Amor? ¿Estaba sintiendo amor por Edward?

- Eso es imposible, yo amo a todos los Cullens, te amo a ti pero no siento aquel dolor que siento con… - me calle de pronto, no quería que el supiese quien pero aun así me distrajeron sus risas.

- Bella… existen muchas formas de amor, tu amas a los Cullens y a mí como yo a ti pero eso no es "amor"

- Pero dijiste que era amor. – contradije y el puso su rostro pensativo buscando la mejor forma de explicarme.

- Bueno… entonces creo que podemos decir a los demás los quieres… - asentí. – y la persona sin la cual no vives la amas. – como si se me hubiese encendido un foco en la cabeza asentí emocionada.

- Entonces la diferencia es que amar es más fuerte. – deduje y el asintió. – entonces tu me quieres a mí, a tu manada y a tu hija.

- A los demás los quiero pero amo a mi hija. – replico como si lo hubiese insultado.

- Pero después de todo lo que me contaste, que si amas a alguien harías todo con estar con esa persona y desearías darle tod… – dije y entonces me arrepentí al ver su rostro de tristeza, tal vez había sido demasiada sincera o muy desconsiderada para tocar el tema de su hija. – perdón… no quería…

- Tienes razón… - murmuro. – si la amara en serio iría a buscarla pero la amo demasiado como para hacerle eso y la amo tanto que temo a lo que piense de mi.

- Tal vez te perdone… hasta ahora se que eres capaz de hacer todo ¿no? Si tu hija te ama así como tú a ella te perdonara.

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto esperanzado y yo solo lo abrace, el no tardo en corresponderme.

- Estoy segura de ello. – me separe de y vi más confianza en él. - ¿Sabes Xarles? No te amo. – dije y el rio.

- Yo tampoco lo hago. – dijo revolviendo mi cabello.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Tal vez Xarles tenía razón y estaba enamorada de Edward, ahora sabía que no podía vivir sin él y de alguna forma me arrepentía por no haber permitido que me besase pero estaba insegura ¿Qué veía él en mi? El se llamaba así mismo monstruo cuando yo era aquella maquina sin emociones. Estaba decidida, si era amor lo que sentía entonces se lo diría, pero ¿Y si solo era "querer"? ¿Y si el solo me "quería"? ¿Soportaría que me rechazase? ¿me trataría diferente si le decía algo?

Cuando llegue a casa de los Cullens respire hondo y trate de agarrar fuerzas, si antes estaba nerviosa al estar con Edward sin razón, ahora que ya sabía que estaba enamorada de él no sabía si podría verlo. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, no me imagine que iba a ver semejante escena…

**Edward POV**

- ¿Entonces…te gusta? – pregunto Alice con su típica sonrisa inocente ¿Cómo tener privacidad con ella? Ahora sabía lo que sentía mi familia cuando leía sus mente.

- Si… - entonces ella soltó un chillido mientras saltaba por toda la habitación, pero entonces cambio su expresión a enojo.

- ¡¿Y aun no se lo has dicho?

- Es muy pronto Alice, además no sé si ella…

- Edward… dulce e inocente Edward… ¿acaso leer la mentes no sirve de nada? – dijo como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño. – ella estaría ciega si tampoco sintiese lo mismo por ti.

- Alice no me des falsas esperanzas, además tú no puedes saberlo ya que no puedes verla. – eso fue un golpe bajo para Alice, se desplomo en el suelo y… tres…dos…unos…

- ¡Jasper! – empezó a chillar como una niña pequeña, no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando Jasper volvió y la coloco en su regazo mientras ella lloriqueaba.- ¡Edward dice que mi don no sirve! – dijo pataleando.

_- ¿Contento?… mira lo que has desatado… -_pensó intentando calmarla.

- ¡Jasper dile a Edward que a Bella le gusta el!- le ordeno haciendo un puchero, que bueno era tener a tu hermano de tu parte (nótese el sarcasmo)

- No lo hare… - dijo y tanto Alice como yo quedamos sorprendidos. – Debemos respetar su privacidad. – Alice solo gruño, mientras Jasper bloqueaba su mente.

- Gracias Jaz… - murmure y entonces la vista de Alice se quedo en horizonte cuando lo vio… eso no era bueno.

- ¡¿Alice cuando? – grite y ella empezó a ver.

_- En un minuto._

- ¡Cierra las puertas y ventanas!

_- ¿Edward no estas exagerando?_ – pregunto y entonces vio mi rostro serio. – _si tienes razón…_

Pero aun así no se movió ¿Qué iba a hacer? Después de un minuto que me pareció una eternidad pude oír sus pensamientos.

_- Edward va estar tan feliz de verme, de seguro me habrá extrañado… _- ya quisiese, la quería pero la extrañaba tanto como las bromas de Emmet.

Entonces toco la puerta y yo busque a mis hermanos pero los cobardes se habían ido, me las iban a pagar tarde o temprano; suspire y me fui hacia la puerta y la abrí entonces una larga a cabellera rubia se me colgó del cuello.

- ¡Edward que buenos verte! ¡Te extrañe mucho! – gritaba Tanya, no tarde en corresponderle el abrazo, a pesar de todo ella era mi hermana, una muy, muy insistente y caprichosa hermana.

- También es bueno verte. – le dije y sus ojos dorados se iluminados esperanzados, ella y yo habíamos estado saliendo por unos años pero no era la persona a la cual buscaba, la quería pero no la amaba como amaba a Bella. - ¿Y qué te trae aquí?

- Bueno… pensé que tal vez podríamos... ya que estaba cerca y… - se acerco mas a mí y coloco sus manos me mi pecho.

- Tanya eso no va a ocurrir, te quiero pero no te…

- Podrías si me dieses la oportunidad. – replico acercándose a mí, conocía muy bien sus intenciones.

- Perdona Tanya… - le dije y ella bajo la cabeza decepcionada y sonrió tristemente. - no quiero discutir contigo con este tema y tu sabes bien que tu tampoco me amas... - esto ultimo la hirió un poco ya que ella pensaba que subestimaba sus sentimientos.- Lo siento.

- No importa, sabes que se reconocer mi derrota, solo quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad.

- ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte?

- Estaba cerca de aquí por lo que pensé visitaros… - alce una ceja. –_ No intentare nada lo prometo._

Entonces en su mente se lleno de los recuerdos cuando salíamos juntos, para mí no había sido diferente a los momentos que pase con mi familia, pero para ella fue importante y debía al menso respetar sus sentimientos.

- Quédate todo lo que quieras, sabes que a Carlisle le dará gusto verte… - ella asintió.

_- Tal vez si me quedo unos días, el…_

- Tanya…

- Ok, entiendo… - suspiro resignada. – creo que solo serán unos días... ¿Al menos podrías besarme?..._ ya sabes por los viejos tiempos_… - comunico, no quería ser tan frio con ella ¿Qué consecuencias tendría? Ella merecía saber que lo que ella sentía solo era un capricho. Asentí y ella lentamente acerco sus labios a los míos y me dio solo un casto beso, ella sabía que no cambiara nada si intentaba algo más…

Entonces escuchamos la puerta abrirse y nos separamos a ver quién era y resulto ser la última persona que viera aquello. Bella se quedo estática con los ojos bien abiertos, solo por unos segundos antes de cambiar su expresión.

- Bella. – murmure y ella entonces cambio su expresión a una tranquila.

- No sabía que tendríamos visitas. – dijo mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a Tanya, la cual la miraba confundida. – Soy Bella.

- Tanya, es un placer.- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo seguía confundido, ella estaba tan… tranquila.

- ¿Interrumpí algo? – pregunto inocentemente.

- No pasaba nada… solo…- intente decir pero Bella me cayo resoplando.

- No tienes que explicarme nada… mas te vale no ser malo con ella… - me dijo y entonces una sonrisa triste se asomo por su rostro. – Fue un placer Tanya… - dijo mientras se iba.

- ¡Bella espera! – la tome del brazo haciendo que ella se guiarse y entonces vi su rostro llenos se lagrimas, pero su expresión seguía tranquila.

- No te preocupes… no interrumpiré mas… - murmuro mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y se echaba a correr.

Me quede estático, lo había arruinado todo… entonces Tanya empujo mi espalda.

- Ve por ella ¡qué esperas! – reclamo, en su expresión no había celos, rabia o tristeza. – _Mas te vale no perderla de vista. – _pensó.

- Gracias… - le dije mientras corría hacia donde se había ido Bella.

_- Es muy linda… bueno creo que es hora de aceptar que perdí… - _fueron sus últimos pensamientos.

**Bella POV**

Seguí corriendo hasta que no aguante mas y me caí de rodillas en el suelo y abrace después estas escondiendo mi rostro, lo sabía, siempre supe que él no era para mí y hoy fue la prueba cuando lo vi besándose con aquella hermosa vampira y yo solo debo ser una hermana para el… tal vez lo suyo solo fue "querer" entonces ¿Por qué intento vérsame aquella vez?

_- Porque solo te estaba usando… - _respondió una voz que solo yo escuchaba y entonces me vi a mis misma, no, no era yo… era BeTa.

**Tercera Persona POV**

- Hola RhO. – dijo Felix poniendo su manos en el contenedor de ella.

_- ¡Felix!_ – dijo con alegría.

- ¿Cómo esta todo allá adentro?

_- Muy mal…_ - murmuro atravez del metal.- _ya están empezando a sospechar_.

Felix se tenso al pensar en el destino de aquella niña si llegaba a manos de los Volturis, estos últimos días había indago oculto de Aro sobre ella; el proyecto RhO no era la gran cosa, pero lo que le entristeció fue el hecho de que ella estuviese en aquellas condiciones desde el día que nació, su programa tampoco era muy desarrollado, pero aun así… Rho era una superdotada, ella poseía un entendimiento mayor que la de cualquier niño de su edad y una memoria superior a la de cualquier persona, aunque a Aro no le interesase aquello.

- Descuida todo saldrá bien…

_- Si me llagasen a sacar_… - empezó a decir sin prestarle atención a su amigo. - _¿Seguirás conmigo?_

- Lo hare… - más que una promesa era un hecho irrevocable.

Perdido en aquella escena no se dio cuenta de que había alguien observando, alguien que jugaría un papel importante…

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

En otro laboratorio solo se encontraban dos científicos, Ángela y Erik, amenazados, cansados, ya llevaban días en el plan de OmEgA, inservible como remplazo de la preciada BeTa de Aro, pero de cualquier manera útil. Ellos dos sabían que la vida de BeTa estaba en riesgo si activaban a aquel proyecto el cual se encontraba en una camilla, sus cabellos rubios se deslizaban sobre esta y su hermosos rostro parecía estar en un profundo sueño, no había nada conectado a su cuerpo, a diferencia de BeTa ella si era un vampiro, un muy bien controlado y obediente vampiro, era de los más recientes, el primer vampiro controlado de manera mecánica, separa de su clan y traída aquí, ella no serbia de mucho, pero aun así era útil.

- ¿Por qué razón Aro quiere a OmEgA y no a AlFa? Su programa es inestable y…

- La quiero por que ella no es un arma… - dijo Aro acercándose a su creación y colocando su mano en su cabeza y sintiendo en vez de una mente consiente y libre, una mecánica y vacía. – ella es un rastreador… actívenla. – dijo y entonces Ángela suspiro tristemente mientras apretaba un control, destruyendo otra vida.

Lentamente abrió los ojos color carmesí, mostrando una mirada vacía y distante esperando sus órdenes.

- Es hora que de que comience tu entrenamiento ¿no crees… Irina?

- Si maestro.

**Bella POV**

_- El nunca te ha amado, nadie te ama… solo te tienen porque te tienen lastima._- seguía diciendo BeTa.

Era igual a mí a diferencia de sus ojos rojos y su expresión sin emociones, fría, calculadores y escondida en lo rincones más oscuros de mi mente ahora estaba de vuelta.

- ¡Mientes! ellos…

_- ¿Sabes lo divertido que sería acabar con aquella rubia? _– dijo y entonces una sonrisa sádica apareció por sus labios mostrando sus colmillos un poco más largos de lo normal. – _Matar, destruir, acabar… para eso nos crearon._ – entonces cambio su expresión a una dulce y se acerco a mí y coloco sus manso a cada lado de mis hombros, como si fuese mi amiga, como se pensase que aquello me reconfortaba. – _Los Cullens no nos quieren, ni aprecian nuestro talento pero hay gente que si nos necesita y en serio aprecian…_

- ¿Quiénes? – me atreví a preguntar a mí misma, digo BeTa.

_- Los Volturis ¿Te lo imaginas? Ya no desperdiciaremos nuestro talento, seremos invencibles y nadie nos volverá a lastimar… _- decía emocionada como una niña queriendo jugar.

- No… - gemí. – No quiero… no quiero… - seguía diciendo y ella entonces volvió a su rostro vacio. – yo no soy como tu…

_- Lo eres…. Yo soy tú y tu no eres nada, tú no tienes nada_. – entonces apretó mas fuertes mi hombros, sabía que era irreal ya que solo era una alucinación de mi mente pero aun así lo sentía real. – _harás lo que te diga o… ¿acaso quieres volver con aquel y decirle lo que sientes?... patético, repugnante… _- seguía diciendo escupiendo cada palabra, entonces dio su último golpe. _- ¿Piensas que te aceptara? Eres una maquita, no sientes, no tienes corazón, no tienes Futuro ¡No hay final feliz para ti!_

Entonces volví a estar sola y sin aguantarlo mas empecé a llorar, no solo llore, grite, grite todo lo que pude en un ruidoso lamento, porque… ella tenía razón, yo tenía razón, ella era yo y yo ella, las dos teníamos razón.

Entonces en medio de mis lamentos sentí algo abrazarme, en aquel pozo sentía algo sacarme, abrí mis ojos y vi el rostro de mi ángel.

- Edward… - gemí y entonces sin importarme lo que había visto minutos atrás lo abrace y empecé a llorar sobre su pecho.

El no dijo nada, solo me siguió abrazando hasta que mis llantos se volvieron unos leves sollozos, en ningún momento flojo su agarre, no me pregunto, ni presiono, solo fue paciente.

- Bella… - empezó cuando ya me desquite del todo. – Los que viste no fue… ella y yo no somos…. – entonces negué.

- No es eso… es solo que… tengo miedo… - dije entre sollozos y él me miro confundido. – no quiero quedarme sola… no quiero que me dejes sola…

- Nunca te dejare sola… - murmuro limpiando las lagrimas que no cesaban. – tu eres la único importante para mi…

- Pero Tanya… - el me callo colocando su debo en mi labio y entonces trazar un camino en ellos en una leve caricia.

- Yo la quiero como quiero mis hermanas… pero no es lo mismo comparara lo que siento por ella… - entonces me miro por unos segundos.- que lo que siento por ti. Bella, yo nunca, jamás te dejare sola…. – cerré mis ojos y volví a abrazarlo mojando su camisa por mis lágrimas. Lo amaba, en serio lo amaba.

Lo último que recuerdo fue haber visto a BeTa alejarse derrotada hacia aquel rincón oscuro en mi mente.

**Chan chan chan…. Lo se nadie nunca se hubiese esperado que Omega fuese Irina, si quieren saber cómo llego allí deben ser pacientes; Y lo de BeTa… oh, si esa era BeTa, pero no era Bella y Rho bueno… ¡Mañana se le vera la cara! Y en el tema de Edward y Bella bueno… en el próximo cap se vera Xd**

**Casi se me olvida decirles que si quieren pueden pasarse por mis fics de "Como un solo" "En busca de un hogar" y "Blood Ties" este ultimo es para los fuertes**

**Les prometí que esta vez no me tardaría tanto ¿Qué tal? Merezco un comentario o una amenaza de muerte?**


	12. Pequeñas Gotas de Lluvia

**Capitulo XII: Pequeñas Gotas de Lluvia**

**Edward POV**

Dos días después del incidente entre Tanya, Bella y yo, las cosas se podrían decir que iban "bien" aunque era un poco incomodo por parte de Bella estar con Tanya, mientras esta a pesar de estar un poco celosa de que Bella acaparase toda mi intención intento mostrarse amable, y le simpatizaba Bella a pesar de saber lo que era, de vez en cuando me mandaba uno que otro pensamiento el cual me incomodaba. Yo por mi parte estaba del peor humor posible ¿Cómo iba a estar con Bella si ella pensaba que entre Tanya y yo había algo?

- _Hermano, cálmate_. – pensó Jasper sentándose a mi lado del sofá.

- No puedo. – dijo echando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras Jasper rugía.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? – asentí ¿Qué tenía que perder? –_ dile lo que sientes y ya_. – al parecer si tenía mucho que perder.

- No puedo… después de lo que paso con Tanya.

- ¡Tú fuiste quien la beso! – me acribillo, que bueno es tener a un hermano que te entiende.

- ¡Lo se! – básicamente grite, que bueno que Tanya estaba con las chicas y no estaban aquí.

- Escucha… dile lo que sientes, invítala a salir o has algo pero ¡sal de esta casa antes de que me vuelva loco!

- Tu lo que quieres es que me largue ¿no?

- ¡Tienes cuarenta y dos años, eres soltero y vives con tus padres!

- Emmet estaría orgullo de ese comentario… - murmure.- Deberías dar terapias de pareja ¿sabes?

- Vivir con Emmet y Rosalie no es fácil… - suspiro levantándose. – Bella volverá pronto con las chicas ¿sabes que le ocurre? Últimamente esta… rara.

- Lo sé, ella ha estado muy callada y ausente… pero, tengo miedo de que sea algo mas ¿has visto sus ojos?

- Si lo sé, han estado cambiando mucho.

- Aunque no lo creas en estos momentos extraño… - murmure y Jasper no paraba de pensar lo loco que debía estar, si lo estaba, me estaba volviendo loco.

- Pues tendrás que esperar, tu sabes cómo se pone cuando pierde la "apuesta" – poco después de que Bella llegase ella empezó a hacer apuestas con los muchachos, en quien ganaba, el perdedor tendría que ir una semana entera como mula de carga para las chicas y como Bella era la mas fuerte, Emmet era el perdedor del siglo.

Sin mas nada que hablar con Jasper me fui a mi habitación y busque en mi almario para cambiarme, había cazado hace poco por lo que mi ropa estaba un poco llena de tierra, tal vez podría invitar a Bella a salir, nuestras salidas siempre eran en grupo por lo que nunca teníamos privacidad, mientras me desidia no pude evitar ver la caja al fondo de mis cosas, la abrí y la vi, sonreí nostálgico mientras me dirigía a mi cama y me sentaba admirando aquella fotografía.

- Adivina… - murmure a la foto de Isabella, allí tendría unos tres años, sonreía mostrando sus grandes óyelos y sus ojos chocolates llenos de vida. – tu hermano se consiguió una chica… descuida, no esta tan loca como la otra, su nombre es Bella, se parece mucho a ti solo que no es tan traviesa como tu… - no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de llorar, lo único que me quedaban de ella eran aquellas fotos, nucna la olvidaría. - En serio la amo, pero no tanto como a ti… te extraño y te prometo que no lo arruinare esta vez, prometo protegerla… como debí haberlo hecho contigo.

Entonces escuche el auto llegar y las mentes de todo, entre ellas solo una era silenciosa, pero aun así no era su mente lo que aclamaba, era los latidos de su corazón.

- Espero que estés en un mejor lugar… - murmure antes de besar la foto y guardarla.

**Bella POV**

Se dice que aquel pasado, aquellas cosas con las cuales te sientes culpables te perseguirán siempre… nunca me imagine lo literal que seria.

Ya iban dos días desde que BeTa me persigue ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres ella de mí? ¿Acaso no quiere ser libre y ser feliz?

_La felicidad no existe, no para nosotras_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Naciste para sufrir, la gente que tanto amaste te mintió, te traiciono._

_Nadie me ha traicionado_

_Recuérdalo Bella, recuérdalo… Isabella. Ellos te hicieron daño._

_¡Nadie me ha dañado!_

_Pero lo harán, destrúyelos, mátalos a todos y volvamos con nuestros hermanos._

_¿Hermanos?_

_Nuestra hermana nos llama _**(N/A: por si las dudas esta hablando de Omega después de su activación)**

Estaba en el auto mientras volvíamos a casa, salir con los demás me distraía momentáneamente, pero al ver en al ventanilla, al ver mi reflejo, solo la veía a ella, mis ojos se iban tornando rojos mientras una sonrisa algo sarcástica se asomaba por mis labios.

- ¿Me estas escuchando Bella? – me pregunto Tanya irritada.

- Perdón… estaba distraída… - murmuraron mis labios pero aquella no era yo sin dejar de sonreír a la ventanilla

- Te contaba que sería interesante que tu y Edward saliesen hoy. – sentí mi rostro fruncir el ceño.

_¿Cuándo dejara ese infeliz de lastimarte?_

_El nunca me lastimaría._

_¿No lo haría Isabella?_

_Quien yo fui no tiene nada que ver_

_¿A no? _– las manera lambisca y cínica en que me lo decía me daban ganas de despedazarla, era claro que ella sabia mas de mi pasado que yo, pero mi pasado ahora era eso solo pasado, lo único que importaba ahora era mantenerme cuerda y no dejar que ella dominase mi vida.

_Por favor vete… solo hazlo. – _le roge y como si ya hubiese logrado lo que quería se fue.

Me volví hacia Tanya.

- Me encantaría, pero… no te… - murmure intentando sonar calmada.

- No, claro que no… el y yo solo somos amigos… - murmuro con una sonrisa anquen podía ver cierto dolor en su mirada, tome su mano y articule una "gracias" con mis labios.

- ¡Genial! Ahora además de ser su mula de carga le tengo que decir a Eddy que su novia y su ex están teniendo momentos muy "íntimos", en mis tiempos las mujeres se emparejaban con los hombres… - suspiro dramáticamente. - ¿Ahora que le diré?

- Podrías empezar diciendo que a tu cerebro le hace falta la compañía de tu inteligencia desaparecida.- dijo Tanya.

- ¿Sabes donde esta EmmyEinstein? – Pregunto como si en serio se lo creyese… cuando pensé que Emmet ya no podía sorprenderme más.

- Oh, sí, esta junto a tu…. – entonces Esme quien estaba a mi lado presenciando la escena me tapo los oídos, a lo que parecía ser un lenguaje no apto para mortales.

Cuando acabaron, Emmet estaba temblando mientras Tanya sonreía con autosuficiencia.

- Además, Bella solo me agrada. – dijo mientras me abrazaba. – pero no lo suficiente como para no arrancarle la cabeza si desperdicia lo que he intentado conseguir durante años… - murmuro de manera amenazadora haciendo que la sangre se me helase. – si llego a saber que abandonaste a Edward por cualquier idiotez te arrancare la cabeza y te la….

Y entonces otra vez Esme tapo mis oídos.

**Tercera Persona POV**

Aquella mujer con belleza sobre humana y cabellos rubios estaba esperando, estaba esperando al menos una señal; se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su nueva recamara concentrándose para rastrear a su "hermana", abrió aquellos ojos vacios de un color carmesí intenso. Miro un momento a su alrededor donde yacían los cadáveres de su comida ¿Cómo había llegado al este punto? Ella en algún lugar de su mente recordaba otra vida, una más simple, gracias a años de lavado de cerebro y experimento habían borrado aquello, ahora solo serbia a sus amos.

Se levanto y de su bolso saco una pistola de plata y con el símbolo V en un costado y la acerco a su cabeza haciendo que la adrenalina fluyese y entonces se concentro…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¡Ahhh…! - gruño Bella mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, estaba en medio de la ducha y de pronto aquel dolor apareció, tembló y poco y como si nada hubiese pasado su cuerpo se relajo en la tina.

Salió muy lentamente de allí y se acerco al espejo donde limpio la humedad dejando ver su reflejo, ojos rojos como la sangre y unos colmillos un poco mas grandes que lo normal. Se vistió rápido y bajo hasta toparse con Edward.

- ¿Bella puedo hablar contigo? – pero Bella siguió con su camino sin darle tiempo a Edward de hablar.

Fue a la cochera y saco a su "bebé" de allí, y se monto mientras el rugido del motor zumbaba en sus oídos, pero sin importarle que este aun no calentase la moto salió a gran velocidad.

**Edward POV**

¿Que había sido aquello? Antes de que pudiese ir por ella y preguntar qué le ocurría ella ya había desaparecido. Corrí detrás de ella, nunca imagine que su moto tuviese tal potencia, perdí su rastro unos segundos pero no paso mucho antes de que viera en la mente de algún conductor que la pudiese haber visto.

El camino me llevo a al pueblo y entonces me preocupe, ella nunca salía sola al menso que fuese un área que estuviese supervisada. Tuve que ser más cauteloso, por suerte no había sol y la gente estaba empezando a irse de las calle cuando la lluvia comenzó haciendo que su aroma se confundiese pero aun así logre encontrarla.

Estaba sentada sobre el columpio donde habíamos estado ya hace semanas con Megan, su cabeza estaba gacha mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cabello y finas gotas cayesen de sus cabellos.

- Bella… - murmure y ella subió la cabeza sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No lo se… - hablo in tentando pensar bien lo que iba a decir. – mis pies me llevaron aquí.

Me quite la chaqueta que llevaba puestas y la coloque sobre su cabeza como si esto ayudase, aquello me recordó la vez que se escapo hacia la Push.

- ¿Estas bien? – le dije acariciando su mejilla a lo cual ella cerro los ojos.

- Más o menos, no aguanto mi cabeza. – murmuro y me senté en el columpio a su lado mientras.

- Deberíamos volver. – le sugerí mientras extendía mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, lo cual ella acepto tímidamente.

Entonces cuando se levanto en algo que no esperaba me abrazo y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. La aparte un poco y solo me basto ver sus ojos, me miraba de una manera tan tierna que ni la inocencia misma podría superar, aquel rostro suave y hermosos bañado por las gotas de la lluvia. Levante mi mano y fui apartando las finas gotas de su rostro, acariciando todo su rostro mientras me perdía en sus hermosos ojos; sin basilar tome su rostro entre mis manos y acerque mi rostro lentamente al suyo al tiempo que ella se apretaba mas a mí, y su corazón latía velozmente, sus ojos se fueron tornando rojo y pensé que nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos. Entonces uní sus cálidos labios con los míos y lentamente me fue correspondiendo aquel esperado beso, ella enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello a medida que el beso se volviese más cálido y profundo, me separe de ella cuando le empezó a faltar el aire pero no pasaron ni dos segundo cuando nos volvimos a besar esta vez mas apasionadamente.

- Bella… - murmure en sus labios mientras me separaba de ella pero dando pequeños besos en sus labios.

Ella no dijo nada, solo recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, entonces supe que ella se sentía igual a mi, ella también sentía aquel vacio cuando nos separábamos, los dos éramos almas a las cuales se les fue arrebatado todo y el destino nos quería junto. La amaba y no la dejaría ir.

- ¿Esto significa que aun tenemos que volver a casa? – dijo ella a lo que yo reí para separarla un poco de mi y besar su frente.

- Creo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas amor. – le dije con una sonrisa a la cual ella correspondió mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Estas mojado…

- Tu también.

Empezamos a caminar en un silencio cómodo sin prisa, ella agarraba mi brazo fuertemente al igual que mi mano, entonces después de unos minutos hablo.

- ¿Esto significa "amar"? – pregunto en un susurro mas para ella que para mí y entonces se aferro mas a mi.- es muy cálido.

- Bella ¿Qué dices? – ella se separo un poco de mi y sonriente se paro frente a mí.

- Acabo de descubrir que no te quiero… - dijo y antes de que mis esperanzas se fuesen al infierno ella se sonrojo y coloco sus manos sobre mis camisas. – esto no es querer… yo te amo Edward… - murmuro con la cabeza baja mientras yo me quedaba como piedra.

Ella no me quería… ella me amaba, pero obviamente no con la misma intensidad con que yo a ella, pero aun así sentí mi muerto corazón revivir e ir al cielo con ella.

- ¿Edward? Perdón… creo que me apresure… - empezó a balbucear al ver que no me movía.- tal vez debí decirlo luego… yo… per… - no la deje comenzar ya que ya la tenía entre mis brazos y la levante hasta que su rostro quedo a la misma altura que el mío y entonces la volví a besar, esta vez demostrándolo el mismo amor que yo sentía por ella.

- Eres una tonta Bella… - dije entre besos a los cuales ella correspondió.

Nos quedamos un rato así entre besos y palabras dulces hasta que la lluvia paro y el cielo empezaba a despejarse dejando ver un brillante sol, como residiéndonos. Pero fue ese mismo sol el que nos obligo a irnos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, la primera en vernos fue mi madre a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos cuando nos vio a Bella y a mi llegar con las manos entrelazadas, Bella se sonrojo instantáneamente por la atención. En aquellos momentos ni siquiera le preste atención a los pensamientos de ninguno, solo veía a Bella, la cual nunca hasta ahora me había parecido tan hermosa. Subimos a mi habitación y ambos nos recostáramos en la cama mirándonos fijamente.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – me pregunto Bella.

- Nada solo que nunca espere llegar a este punto contigo.

- No entiendo… - murmuro inocentemente y un tanto confundida.

- Eres brillante ¿sabías? nunca espere poder alcanzarte, eres lo más importante ahora para mí.

- Querrás decir lo segundo más importante… - murmuro con la cabeza gacha y ahora yo era el confundido. – Edward ¿Quiero todo de ti? Quiero compartir todo contigo, penas, alegrías, tristeza… quiero saber todo sobre ti, siento que no se lo suficiente sobre ti, lo nuestro nunca funcionara al menos que me lo digas…

- ¿Decirte que?

- Tu pasado. – murmuro y yo me quede estático mientras me apoyaba con mis codos para incorporarme, pero ella siguió acostada mirando a un punto fijo.

- Bella eso no tiene importancia ahora… - dije seriamente.

- Todo tu me importas y eso significa que también quiero que seas feliz, quiero ayudarte a superarlo así como tu lo has hecho con el mío.

Suspire y empecé a revolver mi cabello, no tenia caso pelear con ella, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, además _ella_ hubiese querido que siguiese mi vida, tarde o temprano tendría que desprenderme de su recuerdo.

- Yo tenía una madrina, se llamaba René, era dulce y amable y una amiga de la infancia de mi madre… - volví a suspirar mientras me recostaba boca arriba y Bella sostenía mi mano.

"Ella era joven cuando se enamoro de un policía de la localidad, su nombre era Charlie, se casaron después de que René termino la escuela y a los meses salió embarazada, yo tenía doce años para entonces. Desgraciadamente su esposo murió en un accidente de auto cuando ella tenía ocho meses. Aquel golpe hizo que tuviese complicaciones y tuvieron que llevarla a urgencias donde tuvo un parto de emergencia. La bebé sobrevivió… ella no"

- Esa bebé era….

- Era mi hermana.

"Al principio no estaba de acuerdo cuando mi madre y mi padre la adoptaron por petición de René en su lecho de muerte, pero después de verla… - cerré los ojos intentando recordar. – era frágil e indefensa, tan pequeña, que solo quería protegerla y eso hice, la ame, la cuide y vele por ella como si en serio fuese mi hermana, permanecí siempre con ella y éramos inseparables o éramos hasta que Alex llegase."

- ¿Alex? Ella era tu novia ¿no? – pregunto tensándose a lo que yo me incline para besar mi cabeza.

- Seria mejor llamarla el peor error de mi vida.

"Empezamos a salir cuando tenía diecisiete, pensaba que aquello era amor o afecto, pensé que aquello podría ser algo profundo pero no. Ella era celosa, más que amorosa era dominante, era exigente, ella tenía que saber donde, con quien o que estaba haciendo, vanidosa y tramposa, aun no sé cómo pude estar con ella, pero aun así había algo de lo cual ella nunca podría separarme y eso era mi hermana. Entonces cometí el peor error y le conté que ella no era mi hermana biológica, pensé que eso no cambiaría nada, pensaba que ella guardaría el secreto y así lo hizo, hasta que encontró un nuevo modo de divertirse…"

- ¿Se lo dijo a ella? – asentí.

"El día del cumpleaños número cinco de mi hermana tenía una cita con ella pero la cancele, al parecer eso hizo que sus celos explotasen. Se ofreció para buscarla a la escuela y yo acepte pensando que ella le tenía afecto a mi hermana, pero todo era apariencia. Cuando la dejo en la casa mi hermana estaba pálida y estaba muy callada, pero pensamos que tal vez se sentiría mal; ese día planeamos un día de campo por lo que cuando estábamos todos, mis padres, ella y yo en el auto ella empezó a hablar y empezó a preguntar si éramos su verdadera familia, si la compramos como le había dicho Alex. Por supuesto que mis padre lo negaban pero entonces ella me miro… nunca olvidare aquel rostro, tenía fe ciega en que yo le digiera la verdad, ella confió todo en mí y yo… le falle"

"Al igual que mis padres le dije que no, nunca había tanta decepción en un rostro y menos en una criatura tan pequeña como ella, entonces ella exploto, empezó a llorar y a decir cuánto nos odiaba, sobre todo a mi… - abrí la boca un par de veces pero nada salió de mis labios, estaba tan sumido en aquello que hasta podía sentir el dolor, Bella solo se acerco mas hasta quedar recostada sobre mi pecho mientras la envolvía, necesitaba tanto este apoyo. – Estábamos tan derrumbados en aquello que no vimos el camión que teníamos en frente. No recuerdo mucho lo ocurrido allí, solo recuerdo que me encontraba agonizando mientras el fuego me consumía, los gritos y el sonido de las llamas, solo podía pensar en mi hermana, solo podía pensar en que al menso ella hubiese muerto rápido y no de la manera lenta en al cual yo hacia. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un dolor en el cuello seguido de un fuerte fugo en mi interior, pensaba que el fuego de afuera me seguía consumiendo hasta los huesos y yo no moría y entonces desperté para saber que en verdad si estaba muerto."

- Ese fue Carlisle ¿no? – asentí. – ¿Y tu hermana y tus padres?

- Mis padres murieron en el acto, pero mi hermana… ella…era muy joven para la transformación y estaba muy mal herida para salvarla así que ella… simplemente... simplemente…

- Oh, Edward… perdón, yo no sabias, no quería… - empezó a decir mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas sobre mi camisa, nunca había compartido tan íntimamente aquello, ni siquiera a mi familia, porque ninguno a acepción de Esme podría entender el perder a tu ser mas querido. Pero Bella lograba compartir aquel dolor conmigo de una manera a la cual nunca comprenderé. – Ella te perdona, lo se… se que ella te perdona por todo… - decía tomando mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que la mirase fijamente.

- Bella…

- Ella te perdonara, ella te amaba, por eso confiaba en ti, ella te perdonara, nada de aquello fue tu culpa… perdón, perdóname Edward… - seguía diciendo a lagrimas vivas mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- No lo sé… pero no quiero verte triste… -. Me dijo mientras yo sonreía abrazándola mas a mi y enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

- Gracias… Bella.

_Gracias Isabella…_

**Disculpen la tardanza, disculpen que sea muy corto pa lo que se merecen, discúlpenme por se un ser humano y destruir el planeta y discúlpenme por disculparme tanto XD**

**Lo típico, clases, mudanza, clase, clases, clases…. Si lo es una escusa patética pero es la triste verdad.**

**Sin comentarios para este cap, me la pase todo el dia haciéndolo por lo que ya estoy cansada -u- solo quiero dormir, espero que les haya gustado el cap, ame los reviews del cap anterior ys e que mucho han quedado picados o insatisfecho, espero remediarlo pronto.**

**Si tienen dudas sabes que las responderé por gusto, espero merecerme unos cuantos reviews por matarme el cerebro XD. Mentira es que hoy tuve un examen vampiro que me succiono en vez de sangre mi voluntad y mi capacidad de pensar coherentemente (tal vez esto explique el patético cap) **

**¿Review?**


	13. Ojos Color Cielo

** Capitulo XIII: Ojos Color Cielo**

**Bella POV**

- _Te amo mi pequeña nunca lo olvides.- _dijo una voz con un cariño tan grande que deseaba no despertar nunca, era la voz de mi hermano, familiar pero aun así no me importaba, era la voz del hermano que debía aceptarlo… nunca lo recordaría.

Abrí los ojos mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en un pecho duro y frio, me pregunte si lo de ayer había sido un sueño, si fue mi imaginación o en realidad haya sido un juego de mi mente, pero entonces levante la vista y me tope con sus ojos dorados.

- Buenos días… - me dijo con su gloriosa voz mientras se acercaba y me daba un corto beso en los labios, entonces supe que era real.

Yo lo amaba, el me amada y éramos ¿pareja? No me importaba como se llamase, si lo éramos o no lo que me importaba era que ahora estábamos juntos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto al ver que yo no decía nada.

- No mucho, solo intento ver si en serio estoy despierta. – dije y el rio.

- ¿Qué tal si mientras lo asimilas te preparo algo de comer?

- Me encantaría, pero no quiero tener que aguantarme a Emmet con sus bromas hoy ¿Por qué no salimos?

- Me parece bien, siempre y cuando eso te haga feliz. – dijo dándome otro corto beso en los labios, nunca me cansaría de sus besos.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Estábamos en el auto, Edward insistió en llevarme a un no sé qué pero no me importaba sabía que si estaba en casa, Emmet no pararía de molestar.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy también soñé con mi hermano. – murmure llamando la atención de Edward.

- No sabía que tenías un hermano.

- Yo tampoco, pero normalmente en mis sueños el esta triste porque estoy enojada con él, pero hoy me dijo palabras dulces. – no pude evitar sonreír mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward. - a veces me pregunto que fue de mi vida… pero entonces los veo a ustedes y me pregunto cómo no pude soñar antes con ustedes… contigo.

- Sigues dormida ¿no? – pregunto y yo reí mientras acercaba mi rostro a su cuello y dejaba un beso en este.

- Un poco, pero en realidad intento algo. – dije y el sonrió.

- ¿Y se podría saber qué es lo que intentas?

- Que me digas que me amas… me enoja que no lo hayas dicho. – me queje y entonces sentí como frenaba el auto.

- Eso se podría arreglar. – dijo dándome un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba mi rostro. – Un "te quiero" o "te amo" no serian las palabras que buscaría para decirte lo que siento.

- ¿Entonces cuáles son esas palabras? – le rete y el siguió manejando.

- Cuando las encuentre te las diré ¿ok?

- Tienes hasta mañana. – le dije.

- Sus deseos son ordenes.

¿Con cuantas palabras se expresa el amor hacia alguien? No presionaría a Edward, el ya amo a una persona y le entrego su corazón, la muerte de su hermana siempre estaría allí, pero yo también lo estaría. Tome su mano entre la mía.

Hoy sería un buen día.

**Tercera Persona POV**

Como si fuese rutina ya Felix fue caminando hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraba RhO, casi todos los días iba a verla o a visitarla, a pesar de estar encerrada o aislada básicamente desde que nació ella era extremadamente lista, pero no conocía nada del mundo exterior, eso lo molestaba, sabía que ella era única, que ella tenía un potencial que nadie vería.

Cuando entro se sorprendió al ver el laboratorio lleno de gente yendo y viniendo como locos, por un momento Felix se preocupo ¿le habría pasado algo?

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo intentando ocultad su preocupación, siglos de mentir servían de algo.

- Fue llevada a la habitación 6-B. – dijo un y Felix se sorprendió.

- ¿Ya salió?

- Si, ayer el maestro Aro nos mando a sacarla y esta despierta ¿curioso no? – dijo con un poco de emoción, emociona la cual era apagada por la mirada violenta del vampiros. - Al parecer lleva despierta mucho tiempo y no nos hemos dado cuanto ¿Cómo el maestro supo que estaba despie…?

Felix se sintió enojado consigo mismo, obvio que el sabia, fue su culpa por no se mas cuidadosos en sus visitas, había procurado que él no lo tocase, pero aun así el tenia el control de todas las cámaras y sistemas de seguridad ¿entones por qué no la saco en el primer día que le hablo? La respuesta era tan simple que quiso golpearse… Aro lo uso como carnada para llegar a RhO.

Camino rápidamente hasta donde se suponía que estaba la habitación 6-B; pero antes de que Felix pudiese si quiera tocarla esta se abrió dejando ver a su maestro seguido de su mano derecha Cayo, por costumbre bajo la cabeza en señal de reverencia pero aun así pudo ver el rostro severo de sus superiores, con una gran decepción y enojo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Felix? – pregunto seriamente Cayo con desagrado.

- No señor, solo quería…

- ¿Tu lealtad hacia mí es verdadera Felix? – pregunto esta vez su maestro mirándolo fijamente, Felix solo asintió pro que decir que si haría que su lengua se desintegrase, Aro solo sonrió de una manera sínica. – Entonces demuéstramelo. – fue todo lo que dijo antes de que los dos se fuesen.

¿Demostrarlo? Entonces entro a la puerta y vio a Marco y a unos cuantos científicos allí, el rostro de Marco no era de enojo si no de lastima característica del mas benevolente de los tres. Felix guio su vista hacia donde todos guiaban y se encontró con algo pequeño en el suelo.

Sentada en el suelo una niña como de unos cuatro años se encontraba dibujando sobre unos papales en blanco puros garabatos, tenía el cabello castaño corto (al parecer gracias a un ordinario corte improvisado por parte de los presentes) con varias puntas disparejas, su piel era muy pálida, llevaba puesta una bata pero aun así se pudo notar lo flaca que era y pequeña; entonces la pequeña giro su rostro para ver a Felix, era una cara dulce y muy curiosa de lo que la rodeaba, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron aquellos ojos azul claro, entonces Felix vio la similitud, eran gotas de agua y no le sorprendido mucho a diferencia de los ojos.

- ¿Felix?- pregunto sorprendida por unos segundos antes de mostrar una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

Debido a que estuvo toda su vida sin mucha movilidad le costó un poco levantarse para acercarse a Felix, parecía un bebé dando sus primeros pasos, miraba fijamente sus pies, al igual que Bella cuando despertó todo era nuevo para ella, pero ella era especial, el secreto que ella guardaba era impensable, ella era lista, mas lista de lo que cualquier niño de su edad sabia, sabia o conocía algo de cada cosa, dominaba varios idioma pero no sabía ni leer ni escribir, sabia sobre todo pero no sabía cómo se veían o eran, conocía el mundo pero nunca llegaría a verlo, el proyecto RhO, un proyecto prueba… había fallado…

Cuando después de lo que parecía ser una gran travesía para ella, ella abrazo las piernas de Felix, como si fuese su único amigo en aquel triste lugar, y lo más triste es que esa era al realidad.

- Eres muy alto… - dijo emocionada la niña, nunca se imagino que su amigo Felix fuese tan grande y pálido.

Como si no pudiese resistirse, como si algo lo impulsase bajo y tomo a la niña en brazos y entonces sintió una dulce esencia rodearla, pero ignoro el fugo en su garganta.

- Retírense. – ordeno Marco mientras todo asentían y miraban con lastima a la niña ¿Por qué?

- Chao. – decía la niña con una sonrisa absorta de lo que ocurría, tan inteligente, pero aun era una niña inocente.

- RhO ¿Por qué no sigues haciendo lo que hacías mientras Felix y yo hablamos? – dijo Marco con voz tranquila y la niña asintió mientras la bajaban y con dificultad volvía a sus garabatos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella que todo el mundo esta extraño? – pregunto Felix, el sabia que en el se podía fiar, Marco solo suspiro un aburrido.

- RhO no funciono como quisimos. – murmuro.

- ¿Qué le paso?

- Como veras su sangre es la misma que la de un humano, no posee ningún don porque Aro leyó su mente y Alec pudo dormirla, no posee tampoco fuerza y no requiere sangre, lo único que pareció exitoso fue el programa RhO el cual le proporciona una capacidad de aprendizaje superior… - dijo rápido como si estuviese diciendo un discurso.

- ¿Eso significa?

- No hay señales de vampirismo o algún potencia según Aro… es obsoleta.

¿Obsoleta? ¿Eso significaba que tenía que destruirla? Entonces recordó las palabras de Aro ¿a eso se refería con probar su lealtad? El quería que el se deshiciera de ella, para probar su fe en los Volturis. Felix nunca se había sentido tan asqueado o tenido tanto odio por un ser en toda su larga existencia. Miro otra vez a aquella criatura con la cual se la paso platicando varios días, su libertad seria breve, había tantas cosas que una niña podría hacer, ya desperdicio cuatro años de su vida encerrada para luego ser destruida, por no cumplir las expectativas de un tirano, tantas cosas que ella como básicamente humana debería conocer, el jugar, el gritar, crecer, conocer la felicidad.

- No lo permitiré… - murmuro mirando a su superior mostrando que hablaba en serio.

- ¿Nos traicionarías? ¿destruirías el lugar para sacarla incluso? – lo reto y Felix asintió.

- Incluso si tengo que matarlos a ustedes lo hare. – dijo con determinación. – tú eres capaz de ver los lazos que unen a las personas, entonces has de conocer la profundidad de mi lazo con ella y lo dispuesto que estoy de salvarla.

- Tienes diez minutos… - murmuro y Felix lo miro confundido. – en este instante Aro debe estar hambriento de ira, por lo que todos deben estar comiendo, tienes eso para salir de aquí y al menos otros veinte para salir de Italia.

- Pero ¿y tu? – dijo atónito de que uno de los tres reyes desobedeciese las ordenes de sus hermanos.

- Llévatela ya, yo te cubro. – dijo saliendo.

Felix se quedo un rato asimilando ¿A dónde la llevaría? Eso seria lo de menos, se quito la capa y se la coloco sobre la cabeza a RhO mientras la llevaba en brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa Felix? – pregunto asustada al ver la expresión de su amigos mientras esta salía al igual que las lagrimas de los pequeños ojos de la niña.

- No te preocupes ¿recuerdas cuando te hable de lo grande que es el cielo? – la pequeña asintió mientras Felix corría fuera del castillo. – Bueno ahora vamos a volar sobre este.

- ¿Iremos a verla a "ella"?- pregunto emocionada.

- ¿Quién es _ella?_

- La chica con la que sueño siempre. – dijo emocionada ¿Quién era ella?

Le quedaban veinte minutos de sobra cuando llego al aeropuerto, lo bueno es que sus ojos estaban un poco oscuros, no quería crear un escándalo por sus ojos rojos, compro el boleto de avión y tenía otros diez antes de que saliese el vuelo, fue a una de las tiendas del aeropuerto y le compro y vistió a RhO con una camisa sencilla color rosa y una falda azul cómoda y una zapatillas, ya que no quería estar con una niña con bata de hospital que llamase la atención. Estaba de lo mas ansiosos hasta que por fin en lo que pareció eterno el avión llego y entraron rápido.

- Dime… ¿Cómo es _ella_? – dijo Felix con un suspiro de Alivio, había comprado un boleto hacia Canadá al azar para darle tiempo.

Rho estaba mirando el cielo nocturno atravez de la ventana, gracias a la prisa que tenía su amigo ella no pudo disfrutar mucho pero esperaba que esta aventura le permitiese ir mas lento. Se giro a ver a Felix.

- Es bonita, tiene el pelo y ojos morrones muy bonitos… - dijo y entonces hizo un mohín. – siempre esta sonriendo pero en mis sueños también esta triste y en otros tiene ojos rojos que dan miedo.

- BeTa… - murmuro y entonces supo a donde podría ir, porque todos en Voltera en realidad sabia donde se encontraba ella, pero entonces abrió los ojos en pánico.

Esa mañana habían mandado a Irina a ir tras Bella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Xarles se encontraba en los límites del bosque, esa noche habría luna llena y lo menos que quería era tener que hacer daño a más personas. Procuro que no hubiese nadie cerca pero al parecer la suerte no contaba de su lado, rastreo a una persona acercase al menos unos veinte metros atravez del bosque, pero en vez de un humano esta era un vampiro o mejor dicho una clase de vampiro.

- Sal de allí al menos que quieras que te despedace. – amenazo gruñendo mientras sentía como sus huesos empezaban a dolerle.

Entonces del bosque salió una vampira rubia, que vestía solo unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas, pero lo que intrigo a Xarles fue su cinturón el cual estaba adornado con una fila de armas, entonces él vio lo más alarmante, parte de su largo cabello cubrían sus dos ojos color rojo, no el rojo usual de un vampiro, eran como los ojos de Bella, aquellos ojos que brillaban como farolas en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo colocándose en posición de pelea ante la inminente amenaza.

Irina lo miro con ojos vacios, esperando, estudiando cada movimiento, pero lo que no espero de lo que parecía ser un simple humano fue…que la luna apareció entre las nubes y todo empezó.

Xarles entonces soltó un gemido de dolor mientras se escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos, como si su piel le estorbarse empezó a rasgársela junto con la ropa para dejar al descubierto una gran melena negra al tiempo que sus colmillos salían y su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar, era una proceso doloroso pero a pasar los años se volvía incluso natural.

De unos segundos a otros Irina tenia frente a él una nada peluda de unos dos metros, estaba parado en dos patas dejando ver una gran musculatura que señalaban su fuerza, garras como navajas y colmillos tan largos y duros como para atravesar la piel de la vampira. Pero ella no se movió, solo lo observaba con aquella vacía mirada.

Xarles seguía jadeando de manera salvaje mientras caminaba alrededor de su presa, asechándola, preparándose para desgarrarla, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sin coherencia y poca humanidad, una mente salvaje que se dejaba llevar por su impulsos, si Xarles no controlaba o sometía aquel salvajismo en su interior no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que viese, solo una cosa lo podía mantener en control de sus acciones… el rostro de su hija. Su respiración se calmo y se dispuso a alejarse de aquella vampiresa, con lo que no contaba era que ella de un segundo a otro se coloco frente a él interponiéndose.

- Tal vez me seas útil. – dijo Irina sacando de su cinturón una cuchilla negra obviamente de ceniza de vampiro.

Entonces Xarles gruño pero Irina solo salto sobre él; Xarles esquivo cada uno de sus ataque pero ella era muy ágil mas que cualquier vampiro con que haya peleado, entonces Xarles tomo entre sus garras uno se los brazos de Irina y la aventón contra un árbol haciendo que este se rompiese pero aun así Irina se levanto pese a que tenia un brazo roto. Era increíblemente monstruoso que creasen un arma que pelease básicamente hasta morir. Entonces por primera vez Irina sonrió mientras acomodaba su brazo y acercaba el cuchillo en su rostro, lo que sorprendió a Xarles era que ese cuchillo tuviese sangre… su sangre.

Irina paso su lengua atravez de la hoja saboreando la repugnante sangre del hombre lobo, entonces ella pudo ver algo que le intereso.

- ¿Dónde está BeTa? – le pregunto acercándose dispuesta a conseguirlo por la fuerza, ella estaba hecha para pelear no para razonar.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, de un momento a otro Irina salto encima del gran cuerpo de Xarles y en una fuerte llave que lo inmovilizo mordió su cuello…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella estaba en el estudio de Carlisle buscando un libro el cual leer, últimamente había dejado de leer y tal vez podría ser un buen tema de discusión con Edward, tomo el libro unas cuantas repisas más altas que ella por lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, pero cuando agradó el libro este se resbalo de sus dedos, pero ella no lo volvió a tomar, siguió en la misma posición de puntas y con la mano extendida, trago en seco mientras sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y empezaba a temblar, cerró los ojos con fuerzas pero cuando los volvió a abrir… estos eran rojos.

Su cuerpo de manera increíble se tranquilizo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del estudio.

- ¡¿Hey Bella quieres ver una peli…? – dijo emocionada Emmet pero se paró en seco al ver sus ojos. - ¿Ocurre algo…?

Pero antes de terminar Bella tomo a Emmet por el cuello y lo aventó contra la pared haciendo que esta se rompiese.

- Patético… - murmuro con voz vacía, aquella no era Bella, aquella era BeTa.

Corrió hasta llegar a bajo donde todos se encontraban mirando a Bella sorprendidos mientras Emmet bajaba también intentando acomodar su cuello dislocado.

- ¿Bella que haces? – dijo Edward preocupado y asustado al ver a su vida con aquella apariencia.

- Sálganse de mi camino. – dijo con una voz dura mientras caminaba ignorándolos a todos.

Entonces Edward agarra a BeTa del brazo pero esta instantáneamente lo tomo del cuello y aunque él era más grande y alto logro hacer que sus pies dejasen de tocar el suelo mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo contra una de las paredes haciendo que crujiesen.

- Deberías tratar a tu hermana con más cariño. – dijo con una sonrisa cínica haciendo que Edward la mirarse entre confundido y asustado, aunque era obvio que aquella no era Bella aun así el no se atrevería a tocarla.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto mirando fijamente aquellos ojos rojos.- ¿Qué el hiciste a Bella?

- ¿Bella? Yo no conozco a ninguna Bella. – dijo soltando algunas carcajada antes de poner un rostro tan cínico que asusto a todos. - ¿Acaso no conoces el verdadero nombre de tu novia? – entonces acerco su rostro al oído de Edward y con voz dulce susurro. – Su nombre es Isabella Marie Manse… mi _amado_ hermano.

Soltó a Edward el cual cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas con la vista en algún punto del espacio mientras BeTa tranquilamente caminaba a su lado para salir por la puerta.

¿Bella era Isabella? ¿Ella era su hermana? ¿La hermana que él había dejado morir? Todos en la sala estaban inmóviles, enigmáticos y en shock. Edward quiso morir en aquel momento por haber sido tan ciego, era la viva imagen de otra, por ser tan estúpido y más aun por dejar que su amada, dulce y tierna hermana se transformara en aquel ser cínico y malvado, pero mas que todo eso se arrepentía profundamente por jurarle quedarse a su lado por siempre y permitir que en aquel momento ella se fuese que su Isabella, no…su Bella se fuese.

- ¿Iras a buscarla? – murmuro Alice preocupada al ver que su hermano no respondía, pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque el ya se había ido.

Aquella noche estaría iluminada por una luna roja.

**Hello, lo bueno es que no me tarde mucho como la ultima vez, se que muchos quedaron O.o con este cap y créanme que yo también lo estuve cuando se me ocurrió esta retorcida idea.**

**BeTa es una ******* ¿no? Y Rho es tan… es adorable admítanlo, me imagino que muchos tienen dudas sobre ella, si las tienen díganlo pero en serio Omega es la que los tiene mas confundidos ¿no? Bueno eso se aclarara pronto. Pero tengo malas noticias. El próximo cap será corto pero podre publicarlo mas rápido, asi que intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Si tienes un WTF? En la punta de la lengua hágamelo saber pro que desde ahora habrá muchos.**

**Dejen sus reviews con recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte o críticas destructivas o constructivas. Bay.**

**NOTA: En serio me gustaría llegar a los 100 reviews con este fic, se que es mucho pedir pero en serio se los agradecería ya que ninguno de mis fics han llegado a tanto T-T y en serio me esfuerzo (carita de perrito de Alice) así que ¿me apoyan? Sea como sea no dejare de complacerlos con buenos caps, Ahora si Bay**


	14. Luna Roja

**Capitulo XIV: Luna Roja**

**Tercera persona POV**

La castaña se adentro al bosque oscuro, lo único mas brillante que la luna en ese momento eran sus ojos rojos como farolas en la oscuridad; corrió hasta llegar a un gran árbol el cual tenía un gran espacio entre la tierra y las raíces levantada, busco entre las abultadas raíces y saco un bolso, el primer día que Irina la había activado ella había escondido aquello, aquellas armas las cuales confisco Carlisle.

Saco una navaja negra y la coloco en su cinturón mientras cerraba sus ojos buscando a su hermana, lentamente acerco el cuchillo a su muñe e hizo un leve corte, la adrenalina empezó a fluir por su cuerpo, su sangre y venas por lo que empezó a correr, tan rápida, más que cualquier vampiro, BeTa conocía mejor sus habilidades que Bella, ella sabia como actuar, era mas fría y certera y dedicada a su labor. De un momento a otro llego a su destino en lo que duraría un segundo.

- Llegas tarde. – dijo Irina/Omega soltando el cuerpo del hombre lobo ya en su forma humana, sus latidos eran débiles y aun luchaban.

Xarles apenas pudo abrir sus ojos para ver a Bella, pero antes de que le gritase que corriese o algo por el estilo vio que aquel ser que poseía la misma aura de la rubia ya no era Bella.

- ¿Por qué te mandaron? Esta era mi misión. – dijo BeTa irritada mientras Irina le lanzaba un arma.

- Destruyeron tu control y por eso me mandaron, tu sabes que soy la única que puedo activarte. – dijo con autosuficiencia pero al mismo tiempo sin mostrar emoción en su rostro.

- Veo que te encargaste de Xarles. – BeTa sintió por unos leves instantes compasión, pero dicha compasión desapareció tan rápido como llego. - ¿Ahora qué aremos?

- Destruir a los Cullens. – dijo con una sonrisa a la cual BeTa correspondió.

- No será difícil, le tienen tanto afecto a mi otro yo que dudo que hagan algo al respecto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Edward que haremos? – pregunto Tanya preocupada. - ¿Por qué Bella hizo eso?

- Ella no es Bella. – dijo Edward en un gruñido mientras todos los Cullens lo seguía. – Hay que separarnos, debemos encontrarla a toda costa y traerla de vuelta.

- Edward, creo que sería bueno que te quedases. – dijo Alice acercándose a su hermano favorito tomando su mano. – todo esto te está afectando… se que Bella es tu…

- No la dejare irse de nuevo Alice. – dijo con determinación.

- Edward si quieres déjamelo a mí, yo fui el responsable de todo. – dijo Carlisle con la cabeza baja. – yo fui quien no la salvo y la dejo varada aquel día.

- Pero yo fui quien le rompió el alma… por favor solo la quiero de vuelta.

Todos miraron a Edward pensantes, si nadie lo ayudaría igual el haría algo, pero ellos eran una familia y permanecerían unidos costase lo que costase, amaban a Edward y a Bella también y harían lo que fuese por ayudarles, todo terminaron asintiendo mientras Edward sonreía dichoso por tenerlos a su lado.

Cada uno de fue con su respectiva pareja, menos Tanay y Edward que fueron juntos intentando rastrear el aroma de Bella, pero encontraron más.

- _Edward sigue tu… -_ pensó Tanya separándose de Edward hasta llegar a un prado. –_ es imposible que seas tú._

Tanya se detuvo de golpe y cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentir aquel aroma tan familiar, tan anhelado.

- Irina. – murmuro mientras olfateaba con más determinación, era imposible que fuese ella, ella había muerto, pero aun así, reconocería ese aroma donde fuese. – Irina, sal de allí… por favor.

Seguía diciendo en el oscuro bosque, entonces de entre los arboles salió Irina salió de entre los arboles mirando con curiosidad a Tanya ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? ¿Por qué el parecía tan familiar? ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que la hacía sentirse bien a su lado? Por su parte Tanya no podía creer lo que veía, era su hermana, su querida hermana. Se acerco a ella pero cada paso de ella daba lo retrocedía Irina ¿aquello era miedo?

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto sacando un arma apuntando a Tanya dejándola absorta.

- Irina soy yo… - dijo con un sollozo, no entendí porque su hermana no al reconocía y aquello dolía.

- ¿Ta… Tany..a? – dijo entre confundida y desesperada mientras sus ojos perdían ese brillo de farol y se volvían uno mas cálido… mas humano.

De pronto empezó a gritar mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, Tanya fue de inmediato a ayudarla abrazándola fuertemente mientras ella se retorcía de dolor, aquello era insoportable, no podía aguantarlo, sentía como el programa que la sostenía empezaba a molestar como cuando prendes y apagas varias veces un interruptor, entonces colapso, abrió los ojos y se quedo en blanco unos segundos antes de mirar con el rabillo del ojo de Tanya y entonces una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro.

- Perdóname Tanya… - murmuro por primera vez con voz dulce entonces sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos como favores y su rostro se volvía vacio.

Empujo a Tanya y se lanzo sobre ella tomando sus muñecas con una mano mientras que con un pie colocaba su rostro en el suelo, entonces coloco el arma en su cabeza.

- Muere… - murmuro esta vez con una cínica sonrisa.

- ¡Irina no! – pero entonces disparo del gatillo de aquella arma.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward siguió caminando hasta que sintió un aroma el cual cambio su expresión a horror, corrió directamente al cuerpo el cual yacía aun en el suelo.

- ¡Xarles! ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo alarmado sosteniendo al hombre mal herido.

- _Bella ella está cerca… - _dijo en sus pensamientos ya que le dolía incluso hablar, el se curaba rápido pero está muy lastimado.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto ansioso

- Aquí hermanito. – dijo una voz sarcástica entre los árboles.

- ¡Bella!

Edward dejo a Xarles donde estaba y se fue hacia donde provenía su voz. Bella seguí escondida detrás de unos árboles mientras por dentro una lucha se libraba.

- _¿Por qué lo haces? Detente por favor…_ - dijo una voz en su cabeza, era aguda e infantil.

Entonces frente a ella apareció una niña de unos cinco años, difusa como un fantasma, de cabello marrón y ojos chocolate, aquella pequeña era Isabella, la verdadera Bella.

- Nuestra misión es matarlo. – murmuro tan bajo que nadie más escucharía.

- _¿Por qué? Aun te duele… - _murmuro acercándose a ella. –_ Eres fuerte y no puedo detenerte, pero a pesar de que fuiste construida con odio y codicia, sigues siendo yo… el yo el cual tiene mucho dolor… - _entonces Bella desapareció de su vista.

- Bella por favor sal… - murmuro Edward.

- Yo no conozco a ninguna Bella. – dijo en un gruñido lleno de odio mientras salía de su escondite y se lanzaba hacia Edward.

Tomándolo por sorpresa BeTa le dio el primer golpe haciéndolo caer por el suelo, sin darle tiempo para incorporarse, tomo el cuello de Edward y lo lanzo lejos rompiendo un árbol. BeTa no estaba acostumbrada a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, normalmente era vacía y terminaba las cosas de una vez, pero aquella vez sintió mucho odio, mucho rencor, mucho dolor…

- Bella detente. – dijo Edward incorporándose, se había roto un costilla por lo que le dolía el pecho.

- ¡Yo no soy Bella! – dijo corriendo hacia el intentando golpearlo, pero Edward la esquivaba. - ¡Eres un bastardo!

- Si no eres ella entonces tráela de vuelta- dijo esta vez tomándola por el brazo y llevando este a su espalda apresándola.

- ¿Me mataras por segunda vez? – pregunto sarcásticamente pero para Edward aquello fue un golpe muy bajo.

BeTa aprovecho aquello para llevar su pierna hacia tras y golpearle fuertemente el estomago para que la soltase, entonces a una velocidad imposible se coloco detrás de Edward y golpeo su espalda con su codo sacándole todo el aire (no era que no necesitase) pero aun así sintió una gran presión en el pecho, termino golpeando su nuca para noquearlo por unos segundos mientras se Edward se desplomaba en el cuelo boca arriba. BeTa se sentó sobre su estomago y saco el arma que le había dado Irina y la apunto a su cabeza.

Cuando Edward recobro sus sentido vio la situación en la cual se encontraba, en la cual no podía escapar, así que se quedo quieta mirando fijamente los ojos escarlatas del cuerpo de su amada, sea BeTa o Bella él nunca les haría daño y ya no le vio salida y entro en la cruda realidad… Bella ya no volvería, aquel ser había consumido por completo a su ángel.

Cerró los ojos imaginando los momentos que había pasado con Isabella, con Bella, con su eterna amada. Escucho el sonido del gatillo y solo espero el final, la bala la cual acabaría con su existencia… pero en vez de dicha bala Edward sintió algo cálido y húmedo cruzar su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos faroles rojos derramando lágrimas.

- Porque… - murmuro entre sollozos mientras el arma con el cual apuntaba temblaba entre sus manos. - ¿Por qué me abandonaste?... ¿Por qué no me buscaste?... – seguían diciendo con voz rota. - ¿Por qué me tuviste que mentir?... esos dolió… dolió mucho… yo quería estar a tu lado para siempre… siempre… siempre… espere veinticinco años… te odio… ¡te odio!… - dijo mientras su voz iba aumentando de tono dejando a Edward con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Bella… - dijo Edward levantado su mano para posarlo sobre la mano de BeTa.

- ¿Me quieres… Edward?... si tienes que mentirme hazlo… solo di que me quieres… a mi… a la Isabella a la cual mentiste… por favor… aunque sea mentira quiero que me lo digas… - hipaba bajando el arma mientras Edward se incorporaba dejando a BeTa aun sentado en sus piernas.

Sin dudarlo, sin importarle que fuese un truco, sin importarle que ella aun sostuviese aquella arma Edward la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella se sumía en el llanto pero no hacia ningún movimiento como para corresponderle el abrazo.

- No las quiero… las amo… a Bella, a Isabella y ti… BeTa… las amo a las tres.

- Me alegra… ahora puedo morir tranquila… - murmuro BeTa en un susurro mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo.

Volvió a empujar a Edward pero esta vez en vez de apuntarlo a él se apunto a sí misma con el arma.

- No quiero volver a sufrir… volver a dañar a los que amo… no quiero ser más BeTa. – Murmuraba colocando la punta del arma debajo de su garganta.

- No lo hagas… - le rogo Edward.- hemos sido felices estos meses ¿no?... podemos volver a serlo… - le decía. – si no quieres ser mas BeTa no lo seas, se Bella o Isabella… no me importa solo te quiero de vuelta. – dijo entre sollozos, si pudiese estaría llorando al igual que ella.

¿Estar a su lado? Eso era lo único que ella deseaba, bajo el arma y la apunto esta vez a su pecho y entonces jalo del gatillo y disparo contra sus propio pecho. El sonido resonó en todo el bosque mientras Edward miraba con horror como ella se desplomaba, había una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Edward recordando su otra vida.

¿Por qué le había mentido? Porque la amaba ¿Por qué no la busco? Porque los separaron, pero ahora ella era feliz, moriría tranquila. El vampiro sostuvo su cuerpo antes de caer mientras gritaba su nombre ¿había algo mejor que aquello? No lo había.

…. BeTa había muerto.

**Bella POV**

Ya conocía este lugar, el lugar mas oscuro de mi mente, donde el tiempo no existe, donde yo solo soy un alma varada, atrapada en mi propio cuerpo. ¿BeTa que habría hecho? De seguro ya los mato a todos, si estuviese en mi cuerpo estaría lamentándome, sufriendo por dentro.

En mi mente vi como si fuese una cámara fotográfico todos mis recuerdos, mi niñez, mi infancia, mi muerte y a Edward… mi querido hermano, mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida. Razonar con BeTa no serviría, ella era más fuerte, Irina la había activado… activado permanentemente.

De pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho mientras todo a mi alrededor se desmoronaba, aquella oscuridad se volvió un espacio blanco, limpio y puro… esta era yo.

- Hola… - dijo una voz en aquel espacio mientras una niña igual a mi aparecía frente a mis ojos, sus ropas estaban sucias y su cuerpo estaba herido pero aun así su mirada era calma, de paz, no supe quien era hasta que vi sus ojos.

- BeTa… ¿eres tu?

- Si… - dijo con una sonrisa. – solo quería venir a disculparme por todo.

- ¿Por qué? Pensé que ellos te controlaban…

- Lo hacen, pero yo me dejaba controlar…

- Pero yo no quiero que me controlen y tu eres yo así que… estoy confundida.

- Yo soy tu… la Isabella que vivió como humana, la que jugó y rio con Edward, aquella niña pequeña, aquella que sufrió una mentira, la que estuvo en el accidente, la que se consumió en su dolor… - su sonrisa se volvió triste pero aun así había paz en sus ojos. - guarde ese dolor en lo más profundo, cuando nos activaron seguíamos las ordenes si… pero no bastaba con eso… lo que nos motivaba no era el control, era yo, llena de ira e impotencia… pero ahora…

- ¿Ahora que…?

- Puedo morir tranquila, al fin puedo sentir algo cálido, algo más fuerte que este frio odio.

- ¿Qué es?

- El amor de nuestro hermano… de Edward… - dijo mientras una lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos. – ya no tengo motivos para matar, para sentir débil y dejarme manipular, ya no hay odio… solo quedas tu Bella….

Se acerco como si estuviese levitando hacia mí y me abrazo dulcemente, nunca había sentido algo tan cálido, lo que ella emanaba era hermoso, no pude evitar abrazarla, era tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan yo. Entonces sus ropas volvieron a la normalidad y su cuerpo ahora carente de heridas eran la de una niña, la verdadera Isabella.

- Promete que serás feliz… - me pidió mientras se desvanecía ante mis ojos. – se feliz con nuestro hermano, el te ama como tú a él… el te ama porque eres Bella, por eso yo Isabella debo irme.

- ¿A dónde iras?

- A ver a mamá y a papá… - dijo esta vez alegre. – estaré siempre contigo.

- ¿Pero por que te vas? Si mueres yo también lo hare – pregunte esta vez llorando, pero ella solo rio.

- Yo soy tu pasado Bella… tenía que irme algún día… además ya renací en ti… Adiós… Bella…

Entonces se fue. BeTa era Isabella, Isabella era mi pasado, era mi dolor y ahora solo quedaba yo Bella, para poder enfrentar el futuro.

- ¿Crees que despierte? – dijo una voz a lo lejos, la reconocí como la voz preocupada de Esme.

- La bala atravesó su corazón pero este se regenera muy pronto.- dijo esta vez la voz que reconocí como la de Carlisle.

- ¿Y que hacemos con Irina?

- Por suerte los muchachos llegaron antes de que hiriera a Tanya.

- ¿Crees que vuelve a al normalidad?

- Cuando la atraparon Emmet la golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza y ahora está un poco confundida pero no veo señas de que este activada.

- ¿Y Bella?

- No lo sé… - dijo y entonces escuche un sollozo a lo lejos.

Intente concentrarme, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, intentar mover siquiera un dedo o abrir los ojos, cualquier cosa que les demostrase que estuviese bien.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto la voz de Carlisle sorprendida mientras abría lentamente los ojos, estaba en una camilla en su estudio.

- ¡Oh dios Bella está bien! - grito esta vez Alice corriendo a abrazarme, entonces vi a toda la familia reunida con los ojos entre preocupación y alegría.

Entre todos los rostros vi el rostro de Edward, tan hermoso como lo recorva, era el único al cual me importaba ver por más egoísta que sonase, era el único a quien quería ver. Le dedique un sonrisa pero este y apenas cambio su serio rostro, entonces de manera brusca giro su rostro y se fue…

El me odiaba.

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…X1000 se que me tarde y el cap esta pa matarme, se que es muy OMG! o WTF! Pero en fin, aclaraciones:**

**Irina es Omega para lo que preguntaron**

**Rho no es hermana de Bella **

**BeTa es Isabella, no Bella, es decir, la Isabella humana y la que sufrió.**

**Xarles no murió (Me salve)**

**BeTa murió o sea el pasado de Bella.**

**Irina es hermana de Tanya ¿Cómo llego a los Volturis? Eso lo explico el próximo cap.**

**Irina NO mato a Tanya, los Cullens llegaron antes de que eso ocurriese (vean explicación de Carlisle)**

**Bueno estas son las aclaraciones, en serio lamento al tardanza pero estaba en la última semana de clases por lo que no tuve tiempo ni de descansar así que como ya comencé vacaciones ¡Wiiii! Así que ya tengo tiempo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos en serio me gustan que hayan tantos que sigan y disfruten de esta loca historia. Bay nos vemos.**


	15. Esto es lo que Somos

**Capitulo XV: Esto es lo que Somos**

**Tercera Persona POV**

Una niña de de ojos azules y corto y desalineado cabello castaño corría sacando de quicio a su amigo.

- Rho deja de correr. - decía el vampiro mientras la niña seguía corriendo por lo pasillos del hotel llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella de manera inocente.

- Sera por que la última vez que te deje sola te di el dinero que debías usar para comprar comida y terminaste comprándote eso. – dijo el apuntando a al peluche de rana René que llevaba la pequeña abrazado a su cuerpo.

- Pero yo lo quería. – le reprocho haciendo un mohín.

Un vampiro de varios siglos siendo la niñera de una casi humana de cuatro años con una extraña afección a los muppets era algo que no se veía todos los días. Entonces la pequeña bajo la cabeza y su mirada se entristeció.

- ¿Cuando la veremos a "ella"?

- Primero tenemos que ver si está bien o al menos encontrar su ubicación actual. – dijo el cargando a la niña y sintiendo como su garganta quemaba, aun podía aguantar pero tendría que cazar pronto, hasta entonces él no se había quitado sus lentes de sol.

- Esta allá. – dijo la niña apuntando un punto en el horizonte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto confundido Felix.

- La rana Rene dice que ella está cerca, pero que está muy triste, la rana Rene quiera verla pronto porque ellas son muy unidas. – decía mirando a su muñeco refiriéndose a si misma.

Felix sabia del lazo que BeTa compartía con Rho pero aun así dudaba que su corazonada fuese acertada pero aun así no tenía nada que perder; ya habían llegado apenas unas horas a América y podía trabajar con más calma; pero aun así Felix tenía que cazar al menos que quisiese ponerla en peligro.

- ¿Por qué no tu y… Rene se van a la habitación mientras voy de caza?– pregunto y ella asintió de mala gana.

- Está bien… - murmuro haciendo otro mohín mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

**Bella POV**

Abrí lentamente la puerta y entere a la habitación donde se encontraba descansando él. No lo había visto en todo el día ya que me encontraba aun en observación pero ya me encontraba mejor… bueno físicamente hablando.

- Ya paso la hora de visita Bella. - dijo Xarles sin quitar la vista de su libro.

Estaba postrado sobre una camilla en el estudio de Carlisle, tenía varios vendajes y aun se percibía el olor a sangre, la pelea le causo varias fracturas, así como pérdida de sangre y envenenamiento por ponzoñosa; para su suerte los hijos de la luna eran inmunes a la ponzoñosa pero igual era como si alguien consumiese veneno. Aun así me sentí culpable de haberlo involucrado.

- ¿Sigues enojado? – le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una chica me pateara el trasero? O ¿Por qué en serio nos tenias preocupados? – dijo mirándome fijamente y ligeramente sonrió. - ¿te encuentras mejor?

- Mmm… un poco… - murmure y le extendí un plato de comida. – es mejor que la comida de hospital…

- No tengo mucha hambre y dime… ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto un poco preocupado ¿por ella? Eso me daba mala espina.

- A ver… Omega, digo Irina ella está muy confundida y está muy apenada aunque no quiere hablar con nadie, creo que aun esta en shock… creo que lo que me sorprendió mas fue que fuese hermana de Tanya y que todos ya la conociesen.

- ¿Cuándo crees que el doctor colmillos me deje salir? – pregunto frustrado intentando levantarse pero lo volví a apoyar en la cama a la fuerza haciendo que soltase un gruñido.

- Aun debes descansar ¿ok? – le dije de manera amenazante y el solo bufo.

- Y dime… ¿Qué ha pasado con Edward? ¿él y tu…?

Después de haber despertado no había visto a Edward en todo el día, apenas unas horas Carlisle me permitió salirme la cama después de que el explique que el sistema BeTa había sido borrado de mi mente, aunque en realidad nunca confesare que BeTa solo era otra parte de mi, un fantasma del pasado; lo primero que quería hacer era ver a Edward pero cuando lo encontré en la sala este solo se fue como si le disgustase estar en el mismo lugar que yo y no lo culpaba; había hecho cosas malas y me había dejado llevar por BeTa, ahora Edward descubrió que yo era su "hermana" aquella que produjo la muertes de ambos, me sentía miserable, ahora él nunca más me abrazaría o besaría como antes, peor aún no lo haría si quiera.

- ¿Debe estar muy difícil la situación si estas llorando? – en ese momento me di cuenta que las lagrimas fluían como cascadas en mis mejillas.

Las limpie rápidamente e intente forzar una sonrisa que no cambio la severa expresión de Xarles.

- No sé qué hacer… tal vez le de asco estar conmigo o… no es que fuésemos hermanos en verdad es solo que de seguro ya no me ama o… - entonces me calle cuando Xarles coloco su mano en mi boca para callarme.

- Si yo estuviese en la misma situación que Edward no sentiría odio ni repulsión, dudo mucho que sus sentimientos cambiasen… - dijo intentando reconfortarme.

- ¿Entonces que sentiría?

- Culpa. – dijo pero no lo pude entender. – el ha vivido con la culpa de tu muerte, luego descubre que estabas vivas y has estado viviendo con él durante meses y el nunca se dio cuenta… no solo el hecho de matarte si no el hecho de hacerte pasar por todo ese dolor… cuando vi a BeTa lo que podía ver era dolor en su mirada eso era todo…

- No entiendo cómo puedes saber tanto y parecer tan insensible.

- Lo tomare como un cumplido.

- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer si él no quiere hablarme?

- Si no piensa hablarte entonces tendrá que escucharte.

Me acerque a él y bese su mejilla.

- Gracias. – le dije aprovechando su lado amable.

- Si claro ahora tráeme algo de comer… - adiós lado amable.

Pero aun así no sabría que hacer sin Xarles.

Después de volverle a traer comida y obligarlo a comérsela reflexione con respecto a lo que me hablo ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Debería disculparme o perdonarlo? Odiaba tanto esto y pensar que en tan poco tiempo éramos como ahora de distantes y después dos locos enamorados, tal vez todo era cuestión de tiempo y dejar que se acostumbrase. No importa cuánto lo extrañase o quisiese estar con él le daría tiempo. Siendo como mi pareja o mi hermano yo siempre seguiré a su lado.

Cuando baje me encontré a Tanya hablando o al menos intentando hablar con Irina la cual estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza escondidas sobre estas. Me acerque a ellas.

- Irina por favor háblame… - le decía Tanya entre sollozos. - ¿Bella?

Aparte a Tanya y me coloco frente a Irina en la misma posición en la cual ella se encontraba solo que mirándola fijamente, por alguna razón podía entenderla, comprender que no era fácil para ella, tal vez como yo, todo era nuevo, estaba desorientada y necesitaba a alguien que la guiase, pero esa no será yo.

- Cuando estés lista puedes decírnoslo ¿ok? – le dije y ella alzo la vista y asintió débilmente. – Hasta entonces… - mire a Tanya. - ella te necesita, en serio te quiere y está preocupada por ti. – asintió de nuevo.

- Perdón Tanya… pero aun no me perdono a mi misma por lo de… - murmuro y Tanya solo se acerco a abrazarla.

- Descuida no hay nada que perdonar…

Me fui al ver que yo estaba de sobra en aquello, por ahora la prioridad era mantenernos todos a salvo. Pero aun así no pude evitar pensar en Edward.

**Tercera Persona POV**

Los gritos no cesaban de salir de dicha puerta, golpes en las paredes y aullidos de dolor. Fuera de aquella puerta una pelirroja escuchaba entretenía, muy pronto su venganza seria cumplida. Entonces abrió la puerta y lo que resulto ser un laboratorio ahora estaba lleno de cadáveres y destrucción.

- Veo que alguien desperté de malas ¿no?… - dijo con humor. – Eres un desorden, por que mejor no vuelves a dormir. – dijo esta vez con una sonrisa cínica mientras tomaba un pequeño aparato entre sus manos.

Entonces el único ser vivo allí resulto ser un chico no mayor de los veinte, este levanto la cabeza dejando ver aquellos ojos rojos brillantes que poco a poco se volvieron azules y entonces colapso en el frio suelo.

- Victoria… - dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ella no se sorprendió mucho al ver a Aro. – el aun no esta listo para tus juegos… si quieres tu venganza tendrás que esperar. – dijo tomando el control de su creación mas perfecta.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

- _El_ ya está despierto… - murmuro una pequeña durmiendo plácidamente en un cama, pero a su lado cierto vampiro escucho.

- ¿Quién despertó? – pregunto pero ella no respondió.

Aquello era un secreto. Solo Felix sabría quienes eran "Ella" y "El", los seres más importantes para RhO.

**Bella POV**

Después de una hora ya todos estaban en casa, incluso Xarles salió para ver que ocurría y me sorprendió ver la rapidez con la cual se recuperaba, aunque claro no dejaba de ver con fastidio a Irina por herir su ego. Intente acercarme a Edward pero su indiferencia me dejo claro que no era el momento.

- Irina ¿estás lista para decirnos que sucedió? – pregunto Carlisle e Irina no muy convencida asintió.

- Hace veinte años yo vivía con las demás… éramos felices… - murmuro con una sonrisa a la cual Tanya también copio tristemente.

"Un día vino un vampiro llamado Laurent. – mis ojos se abrieron como platos pero no la interrumpí. – ese nómada quería supuestamente pertenecer a nuestra familia, pero no paso ni un mes cuando el decidió irse, no pude evitar sentirme herida por qué me había enamorado de él, aunque al parecer para el no significo nada pero aun así era un amor ciego. – su rostro cambio a tristeza. – el me dijo que lo siguiese, que viajase con él y yo acepte por lo que sin decirle a nadie escape, yo quería seguir con mi familia pero el me convenció en el que con nosotros dos eran suficientes… "

"Me pareció muy extraño que quisiese ir a Italia pero nunca hice mención de aquello, entonces nos encontramos con otros dos nómadas que al parecer nos esperaban, decían cosas como llegas tarde o preguntas como ¿es lo mejor que cogiste? Aquellos vampiros no me agradaban, pero ya era muy tarde cuando descubrí que Laurent solo me estaba usando."

"Cuando llegamos a que los Voltirus Aro me explico que Laurent me trajo para que yo fuese la "afortunada" que lo ayudaría en su próximo proyecto; ellos buscaban vampiros sin dones con una voluntad muy débil y un gran rencor u odio… nunca entendí porque…"

- Así es más fácil controlarnos. – interrumpí. – El odio, el dolor, todo aquello nos motiva y convierte en mejores asesinos, entre más odio mas indiferentes somos a la hora de matar…

Juraría que por un momento Edward me miro pero lo único que podía ver ahora era como apretaba los puños. Mire a Irina para que siguiese.

"Si odio es lo que querían lo consiguieron al momento que descubrí que él nunca me amo, que solo lo hizo por un puesto en la guardia; me negué rotundamente pero ya era muy tarde; Alec me hizo perder el conocimiento y cuando desperté… no recuerdo muy bien pero era algo así como un laboratorio, estaba totalmente amordazada, ni siquiera y podía romper las cadenas; durante varios días me alimentaban con sangre humana o eso creí hasta que descubrí… - entonces me miro fijamente. – era tu sangre…"

Todos nos quedamos en shock ¿mi sangre? ¿Para qué mi sangre? Entonces Irina empezó a temblar y vi como el rostro de Edward cambiaba a horror.

- Irina ¿estás segura? – ella asintió.

"Cuando les preguntaba el por qué ellos solo respondían "es la sangre del vientre de la madre" eso no me ayudo mucho a saber que era, pero después empezaron a darme mas de esa sangre y con el tiempo empecé a sentir como mi mente cambiaba, como todo a mi alrededor se miraba incoherente, llego un momento en el que deje de consumir aquella sangre y ellos tuvieron que dármela a la fuerza y entonces lo último que recuerdo fue una gran descarga eléctrica… creo que era un electroshock o algo, solo se que… supongo que eso activo la sangre en mi y bueno perdí el control de mi misma…"

- Pero no lo entiendo… si la sangre de Bella es la que te vuelve uno de esos experimentos, entonces ¿Por qué a mi no me ha afectado? – pregunto alarmado Edward.

- Porque solo bebiste un vez… - murmure, pero entonces entendí. - No es solo mi sangre.

Me acerque a Irina y tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y me concentre. De un momento a otro Irina empezó a gritar mientras intentaba apartarme.

- ¡Detente! – gritaba Tanya y entonces yo también grite cuando sentí una fuerte descarga entre ambas…

Termine cayendo al suelo mientras temblaba levante por aquellas descargas, entonces Edward me tomo entre sus brazos, hubiese sido un momento hermoso de no ser por la situación; cuando mi respiración se calmo y deje de temblar hable.

- Me lo suponía… mi sangre no es lo que te transforma… mi sangre es solo un conductor. – acerque mi mano a mi cabeza. – esto es lo que nos controla… este programa, cuando leí mis archivos decían que implantaron un programa llamado "BeTa" en mi cerebro… tal vez a ti también te lo implantaron, no de la misma manera pero aquello debe estar en tu cuerpo y envía señales a tu cerebro… mi sangre solo nos une como si fuésemos dos computadoras en un chat.

- Tal vez por eso me mandaron a mí a rastrearte. – dijo como si un bombillo se hubiese encendido en su cerebro.

- O como eras capaz de activarme… - dije.

Hubo un momento en que nadie dijo nada hasta que Carlisle hablo.

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí. – empezó. – Ya saben dónde estamos y de seguro quieren mandar a mas así que pienso que deberíamos volvernos a mudar. – nos miro a todos y todos asentimos.

Cuando el ambiente se volvió menos tenso todos se pusieron a discutir las opciones, Irina no se volvió a separar de Tanya, tal vez el amor que ellas sentía la una de la otra era más fuerte que el de Edward por mi pero tal vez ya era el momento de que hablásemos. Todos de inmediato salieron de la casa para seguir con la tarea de buscar pistas o ver si había mas, a pesar de estar buscando todo el día la mayoría solo pudo encontrar parte de armamento de Irina y mío. Durante ese tiempo me dirigí al baño y me mire al espejo y entonces tome unas tijeras que tenia a la mano en un solo movimiento mi cabello cayo por el piso…

. . . . . . . . . .

Camine atreves del bosque hasta llegar a un prado a varios kilómetros de casa y allí estaba él, sentado mirando el horizonte, el ya debía estar consciente de mi presencia pero aun así me daba la espalda y no giro a verme. Suspire, yo tenía que dar el primer paso al parecer, me senté también dándole la espalda solo que apoye la mía contra la suya.

- ¿Por qué lo cortaste? – murmuro él, su cabeza esta girada lo suficiente como para ver mi cabello, el cual deje hasta mi barbilla.

- Solo quería un cambio… - murmure. - ¿Sabes? Entiendo que estés enfados, sea conmigo o contigo… pero solo quiero que sepas que no me iré de tu lado… - no pude evitar que las lagrimas corriesen por mis mejillas. - si quieres tiempo te lo daré, esto es incluso repentino para mí, pero estaré esperando, esperare un siglo incluso… pero no me iré de tu lado…

Espere que dijese algo pero solo hubo silencio entre nosotros, al aparecer no lograría mucho esta noche, no lo obligaría, dejaría que él lo tomase a su manera. Me levante y me dispuse a irme cuando aquellas palabras de detuvieron.

- ¿Quién dijo que no te quiero a mi lado? – murmuro; no me gire pero aun así sentí mi corazón salir de mi pecho.

- ¿Sabes?... descubrir que eres el hermano que tanto ame… solo me hace amarte más…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que todo ocurrió, mi relación con Edward iba un poco mejor, ya me hablaba de vez en cuando y no se alejaba cada vez que me acerca aunque aun así el ambiente era una poco incomodo pero no me importo, todo con calma. Xarles ya estaba como nuevo y se veía un poco mejor, callado tal vez pero aun así me preocupo.

El día de la mudanza llego y todo ya estaba empacado y listo, al parecer nos iríamos con Irina y Tanya a Alaska donde estaba el resto de su familia; se veía muy contenta, más libre. Pero solo nos faltaba algo que llevar antes de irnos.

- ¿Iras Xarles? – le pregunte mientras el miraba de lejos a los demás terminando de colocar las cosas en los autos.

- No… me iré… - solo pude sonreír tristemente, sabía que tarde o temprano el se iría. - ya tengo toda la información que quería, ya sé lo que traman los Volturis y conseguí buenos aliados… y una buena amiga… - dijo esto último acariciando mi cabeza.

No aguante y lo abrace fuertemente.

- ¿Aun no me dirás por que el corte? Eres un desastre. –se quejo.

- Alice lo arreglara de todos modos. – murmure. – Créeme no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Créeme ya lo hiciste. – dijo. – Creo que ya ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que vi a mi hija. – lo abrace más fuerte y sonreí.

- Te parecerá egoísta pero en serio necesito tus consejos.

- Lo dudo… - se separo de mi y apunto a Edward con la mirada. – Eres lo suficientemente capaz para lidiar con aquello.

- Saluda por mí a tu hija e intenta no darle un susto… recuerda que eres su padre… un buen padre. – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Iba directo al auto cuando Emmet empezó a llamar para irnos cuando...

- Bella ¿podemos hablar? - asentí y entonces.

Edward tomo mi mano y nos fuimos al bosque hasta estar seguros que nadie escucharía; Edward no dijo nada y yo tampoco, solo teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas.

**Edward POV**

No sabia que decir o hacer, me sentía como un idiota, fui un idiota con ella estos días, un idiota toda mi vida y ahora estaba a punto de cometer la mayor de las estupideces.

- ¿Edward? - murmuro Bella, aquel corte no le habia quitado aquella belleza y paz a su rostro, solo lo intensificaban.

Los mechones caían por su barbilla abrazando aquel rostro de ángel, sin poder evitarlo lo coloque detrás de sus orejas. No sabia que hacer, cualquier cosa que ella hiciese amaba; poco me importase que fuese mi pequeña hermana por que yo no la veía asi, yo la veía simplemente por lo bella que era.

- Creo que ya tuve mucho tiempo... - murmure bajo mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella para besarla suavemente y separme.

- ¿Esto significa que volvimos? - pregunto ella con una ronsisa.

- No recuerdo que hayamos terminado. - dije y entonces ella me beso de nuevo.

Que Bella fuese Isabella solo me daban motivos para amarla mas.

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap, Edward y Bella están mejor pero para el próximo cap si habrá una verdadera reconsiliacion, bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado; esta vez me tarde menos y el próximo ira dentro de unos días.**

**Por cierto estoy editando mi fic "Como un solo" si están interesados pasen por allí y comente, es mi fic mas atesorado.**

**Bueno volviendo al tema, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, me motivan en serio y los aprecio. Me gustaría darle un gracias especial a **laubellacullen94.

**¿Reviews?**

**Adelanto:**

- Felix ¿A dónde vamos?

- A Alaska.

**XD A ver que sucedera**


	16. Me Voy de Viaje

**Me voy de viaje**

**Descuiden que no será mucho, para los que se preguntan pro que no he publicado es porque he estado ocupada preparando las cosas para mi viaje ¡Me voy a Europa! Bueno en fin, el viaje será de 15 días por lo que no publicare este mes pero mientras tanto estaré haciendo y preparando los caps que faltan; gracias a todos por sus cometarios y recomendaciones, en serio las aprecio y lamento no poder complacerlos este mes pero no significa que me ire.**

**Solo quiero su paciencia y comprensión, bueno en fin nos vemos dentro de un mes o menos dependiendo si aun tengo tiempo o trasero después de 15 horas en un avión T-T.**

**Bay.**

**P.D. Mi viaje será el jueves asi que tal vez publique un cap en BeTa o en Como uno Solo.**

**Ate. DhampireCry.**


	17. Que se Perdio

**Capitulo XVI: ¿Qué se perdió?**

**N/A: Antes que todo perdonen por la tardanza pero los que leyeron mi nota ya saben por que no he podido actualizar.**

**Avertencia: Los que sufran de ataques del corazón cuidado con este cap por que hay riesgo de un WTF? masivo.**

**Bella POV**

Abrí mis ojos descubriendo el cielo abriéndose a mi paso, solo tenía aquella pequeña ventana para verlo pero aun así pude contemplarlo en toda su belleza. Algo cómodo donde recostar la cabeza era el toque de oro y para eso tenía el pecho de la persona más importante para mí.

- Ya despertaste… - dijo una voz melodiosa a mi lado.

- ¿Estás muerto? No puedo escuchar tus latidos… - dije abrazándolo mas fuerte y el solo río a lo bajo.

- Llegaremos pronto a Alaska, los demás irán a llevar sus cosas pero si quieres podemos ir a otra parte.

- Suena agradable… - murmure volviendo a quedar dormida.

Por alguna razón lo único que podía hacer mi cuerpo era dormir ¿estaría preparándome para invernar de nuevo? Lo dudaba, pero solo sabía que debía dormir, porque solo quería soñar.

_En el sueño que tuve hoy yo estaba en una camilla, reconocía ese metal, reconocería esa fría sensación donde fuese, era el laboratorio; Mis ojos inexpresivos y abiertos pero aun así no pensaba con claridad, nos me movía, era como un vegetal._

- _¿Funciono? – escuche a alguien hablar, ni siquiera con mis ojos abiertos podía ver, solo era oscuridad._

- _¡Es un milagro! ¡El amo estará complacido!_

_Entonces lo último que sentí fue un gran dolor, pero más que físico emocional, escuche unos sollozos lejanos._

- _¿Está llorando? – preguntaron absortos mientras sentía aquellas lagrimas en mi rostro._

_Entonces los sollozos se volvieron llantos y empezaba a sentirme vacía, ya estaba bacía, pero ahora me sentía rota, sin nada a que aferrarme._

_Ellos me quitaron algo_

_¿Qué era ese algo?_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . _

- ¿Qué es ese algo? – pregunto Edward mientras estábamos en el auto.

Después de recoger las cosas y meterlas en la nueva casa Edward y yo nos tomamos unos momentos a solas, aun no sabía a donde quería llegar pero no me importaba.

Las cosas aun eran un poco incomodas para él y yo pero aun así no lo cambiaría por nada.

- Solo un deja vu… ¿Recuerdas cuando se me perdió mi conejo de peluche y no me había dado cuenta que se me había perdido hasta que me compraste otro?

- Lloraste ese día por que no te habías dado cuenta que lo habías perdido. – dijo, hasta ahora no habíamos hablado de las cosas que compartimos juntos hasta ahora.

- Siento que otra vez perdí algo ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya verás. – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste por primera vez a la playa? – dije con una sonrisa. - tenía miedo de entrar y tú te quedaste conmigo en la orilla haciendo castillos de arena.

- Al final quedamos como camarones y ni aun así tu piel se bronceo… - dijo riéndose.- ¿Olvidaste tu primer día en la guardería?

- No mucho… todo lo que recuerdo es que jugaba con todos los niños y entonces… - _llego Alex y me dijo un "secreto"._

- Entonces ¿Qué?

- No, nada. – lo último que quería era avivar viejas heridas. – No entiendo porque Alice insistió tanto… - murmure para mí misma debido a mi atuendo.

Siendo más especifica ni siquiera pude desempacar cuando Alice me llevo a su habitación y me coloco aquel vestido, no es que fuese feo porque era lo más hermosos que había visto en mi vida; un vestido azul eléctrico que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo color plateados y mi corto cabello amarrado dejando varios mechones rebeldes pero aun así dándole cierto encanto.

- Te ves hermosa no se por qué te molestas. – dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

El también se veía apuesto con sus pantalones negros y su camisa del mismo color que mi vestido pero con algunos botones abiertos dejando ver parte de su glorioso cuerpo.

- Creo que ahora me gusta un poco más. - dije desviando la vista.

Cuando nos detuvimos fue en medio del bosque, mire a Edward extrañada y el solo sonrió mientras me guiaba por el denso bosque, el no permitió que ninguna rama u hoja me tocase hasta que llegamos a una pequeña laguna, la nieve lo tenía casi congelado y se podía ver los trozos de hielo que cubrían los arboles. Las estrellas brillantes, el sonido del viento y la noche.

- Hermoso… pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Recuerdas cuando te dije que encontraría algo que expresase lo que siento. – dijo mas como una afirmación pero igual asentí.- Cierra los ojos. – me dijo y yo obedecí.

_Es tu amor que me hace revivir_

_es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz_

_que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir_

La música empezó a sonar mientras mis ojos seguían cerrados, la música era leve pero aun así no me dio tiempo que reaccionar cuando sentí unas frías manos en mis ojos.

- No hagas trampa. – me advirtió divertido.

_Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

_es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

_que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar_

No pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas por aquella letra ¿quería de esta manera Edward expresarse?

_Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida_

_es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas_

_es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo_

_tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños_

De pronto sentí como me agarraba de la cintura y tomaba mi mano para giarme en unos leves movimientos.

Estábamos bailando.

_Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir_

_es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz_

_es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar_

_que aun me quedan batallas por ganar_

_es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

_es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

_que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar_

Mi primer beso, mi primer abrazo, mi primer baile, mi primer amor.

Edward. Mi hermano. La persona que mas amo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su hermosos ojos dorados, aquellos no eran los ojos verdes de mi hermano, eran los ojos de Edward. Mientras me guiaba y me ayudaba en cada movimiento en el cual no prestaba ni la mínima atención ya que solo veía sus ojos. Acerque mi mano a su rostro y el la tomo haciendo presión en esta.

_Es tu amor un mañana un sonreír_

_es tu amor mi razón de estar aquí_

_es tu amor la alegria en pleno abril._

_Es tu amor un no temas yo estare_

_es tu amor un siempre te cuidare_

_es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe_

Entonces el acerco sus labios a los míos en un profundo beso mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cintura y mano para darme un gran abrazo de oso sin romper el beso, como si quisiese fundirse conmigo.

_Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida_

_es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas_

_es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo_

_tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños._

Sentí como el profundizaba el beso mientras yo solo me dejaba llevar por aquella cesación. Entonces se separo un poco de mi pero aun así a centímetros de mis labios.

- No me importar toda esta locura… porque yo estoy loco por ti.

- Solo dilo… - le anime juntando nuestras frentes.

- Te amo.

- Entonces todo estará bien. – dije al tiempo que lo volvía a besar.

_Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir_

_es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz_

_es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar_

_que aun me quedan batallas por ganar_

_es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

_es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

_que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar_

Paso sus manos desde mi rostro a mi espalda una y otra vez haciendo que una fuerte descarga fluyesen por mi cuerpo.

_Es tu amor, es tu amor,_

_es tu amor que me alegra la vida_

_es tu amor quien sana mis heridas_

_es tu amor que me enseño a volar,_

_me ayuda a soportar, me ayuda a no perderme_

Me recostó suavemente en el frio suelo, el césped aun estaba verde pero manchado por la escarcha, el frio no me importo, todo lo que pude sentir en ese momento fue calor, un calor intenso y apasionado.

_Es tu amor, es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

_es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

_que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar._

- ¿Estas segura? – me pregunto en un sueva susurro contra mi cuello.

- Te amo. – esa fue mi respuesta y entonces no necesitamos decir nada mas.

_Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida,_

_es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seguía recostada sobre su frio pecho mientras mis ojos aun cerrados esperaban los primeros rayos de sol, nunca me había sentido tan querida, nunca me había sentido tan dependiente de alguien hasta ahora, olvide todo, mi pasado, hasta mi nombre en esa noche y solo podía permitirme ser feliz.

- Shhhh…- estornude sin poder evitarlo así como cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez.

Aunque Edward había pensado en todo y traído una manta aun así tenia frio, pero no me importo, de cualquier manera yo no podía enfermarme.

- ¿Tienes frio? – me pregunto acariciando mi espalda descubierta.

- ¿Cómo tenerlo? – dije colocando mi rostro en su cuello.

El rio mientras me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba al auto, no me di cuenta cuando los dos ya estábamos vestidos.

- ¿Tenemos que volver tan pronto?

- Perdón amor, es que Alice me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que es algo urgente. – dijo un poco mas preocupado.

¿Qué estaría pasando?

**Tercera Persona POV**

En medio de la noche un vampiro corría siguiendo las absurdas instrucciones de una niña.

- Rho, creo que nos perdimos. – decía Felix frustrado mientras la niña ya estaba mostrando señas de pescar un resfriado y para un vampiro primerizo en cuidar niño no le hacía gracia.

- ¡Solo un poco más! – dijo un poco asustada ya que ella también dudaba del camino pero no descansaría hasta encontrarla a ella.

Felix negó con la cabeza serio, no pondría en riesgo a "su pequeña", la tomo en sus brazos dispuesto a irse cuando de pronto un aroma familiar cruzo por su rostro. Entonces empezó a correr atraído por aquella esencia.

- ¿La encontraste? – pregunto emocionada Rho.

- Si. – dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Entonces el rastro los llevo a una casa apartada, o más que una casa una mansión, lo que preocupo a Felix fueron las demás esencias que pertenencia a vampiros, el rogaba que fuese la casa de Carlisle o cualquier familia vegetariana por el bien de Rho.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Rho soltándose de los brazos de Felix y corriendo hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla Felix se interpuso.

- Rho no podemos…. – pero entonces abrieron la puerta.

- Tú no eres ella. – murmuro frustrada Rho al ver a la vampira menuda que parecía un duende.

- ¿Felix? – pregunto Alice desconcertada, ya había visto llegar a la niña y a Felix pero ¿Por qué?

Alice había visto en muchas de sus visiones a aquella niña pero sin nada conciso, como si su futuro o supervivencia fuese incierto. Alice solo pudo hacerse a un lado dejando pasar a Felix quien sostenía la mano de Rho para que no se volviese a separar de el, el nunca se lo perdonaría si la dejase ir.

Todos estaban precavidos viendo al Volturi, algunos confusos del por que llevaba a aquella niña extrañamente familiar, había algo en Rho que les era familiar. Rho por su parte miraba a cada uno pero no la veía a ella, no es que supiese mucho como se veía pero aun así ella la reconocería cuando la viese.

- ¿Felix que te trae aquí? – dijo nervioso Carlisle pero aun así mostrándose hospitalario.

- Te advierto que Bella no se encuentra aquí y no podrás tocarla. – dijo Jasper yendo al grano.

- Descuiden no tengo intención de hacerle nada… ya renuncie a la guardia. – dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Eso es… fabulosos? – dijo mas como una pregunta Esme y entonces miro a la niña. – ¿Y ella es?

- Ella es…- pero entonces Rho lo cayo colocando su dedo en su boca en señal universal de silencio.

- Secreto. – murmuro sin saber que la estaban escuchando fuerte y claro. – ¡Quiero verla! – demando.

- ¿De que hablas pequeña? – pregunto Esme colocándose a su altura con una sonrisa.

- Secreto. – repitió haciendo el mismo gesto de hace unos momentos.

En el transcurso de la espera Felix les explico a todos el concepto de la creación de Rho de cómo fue creada para ser el remplazo de Bella pero no funciono ya que salió totalmente humana a excepción de su conocimiento; también les conto que por tal motivo iban a destruirla y como el había creado un fuerte vinculo con ella la salvo y también lo hizo porque se sentía un poco culpable por lo que tuvo que pasar Bella cuando estaba en la guardia. Les conto todo menos el "secreto" de Rho.

- Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte Felix y más que hayas desafiado a la guardia por la niña. – dijo la cabeza de la familia Cullen viendo a Rho, la cual estaba frente a la puerta esperando impaciente.

- Pueden quedarse si lo que necesitan es refugio. - dijo Esme.

- Muchas gracias, pero solo estoy aquí para cumplir la petición de Rho de ver a Bet… Bella.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante que la vea?

Entonces aquellos vampiros escucharon sin problema las pisadas de los dos jóvenes, Rho no podía escucharlos pero aun así sentía que estaban cerca.

El tiempo empezó a pasar más lento mientras más se acercaban a la puerta, tal vez era la emoción de Rho o el hecho de que todos estaban desconcertados y curiosos por el secreto de Rho. Pero entonces solo una persona pudo saber aquel secreto.

Entonces se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un sorprendido Edward el cual miraba a Rho como si fuese la cosa más increíble o la más extraña del mundo y a su lado Bella que no se había percatado de la presencia de la niña hasta que esta corrió rápidamente y la abrazo por las piernas. Era tan pequeña.

De pronto Bella la vio y algo extraño ocurrió en ella mientras lagrimas cruzaban pro sus ojos sin razón aparente al igual que en Rho, solo que esta si tenía motivos para llorar. Rho volvió a refugiarse en sus piernas mientras Bella intentaba saber que era aquella emoción, aquellas emociones que hacía tiempo había visto en algún sueño muy lejano; entonces lo supo, no sabía cómo pero sabía que estaba ocurriendo y aquello hizo que su shock fuese mas grande.

Rho subió la cabeza de nuevo mirándola con aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

- Al fin te encuentro mama

**OK, ok O.o Lo se es…. WTF? Del siglo.**

**¿Quién se lo espero?**

**Ya saben por que me tarde, bueno en fin espero que haya valido la pena, no tengo comentarios, ya que muchos deben estar en shock, solo deben saber que lo que leen es lo que es.**

**¿Meresco Review?**


	18. Felices por Ahora

**Capitulo XVII: Felices por Ahora**

**N/A: Iga y Lau gracias a ustedes en especial por sus comentarios, también a Daii y a Nohemi, esto es para ustedes ¡Solo me faltan 19 Reviews para llegar a 100! **

**Advertencia: Cap sentimental, mantengan sus pañuelos a la mano.**

**Tercera Persona POV**

- Al fin te encuentro mama. – dijo la niña de hermosos ojos azules hacia una desconcertada Bella.

La habitación quedo en silencio y con todos con el rostro mas pálido de lo normal y empezaban a ver las similitudes entre las dos, el color de cabello y de piel, el sonrojo que adornaba a las dos y algunos rasgos faciales, la copia exacta de Bella si no fuese por sus ojos azules, incluso Edward admitió que era la misma imagen de Bella cuando era niña, pero a diferencia de esta a ella si podía leerle la mente aunque solo eran colores, emociones y susurros, nada concreto pero aun así saber sus reacciones en el momento.

Bella que era la mas impresionada se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas para verla mejor, Rho se preguntaba si su mamá la reconocería mientras Bella solo se limitaba a pasar un mano por su redondo rostro, de alguna manera reconfortante para las dos, Bella a parte del miedo y confusión se sentía muy en el fondo completa.

- Bella… - murmuro Edward intentado acercase a ella pero Felix se interpuso en su camino colocando su brazo frente a el como advertencia.

- Hay que dejarlas solas. - murmuro al tiempo que Edward fruncía el ceño.

- Edward... - murmuro Bella y entonces se giro a verlo. - estaré bien. - Edward suspiro y se acerco a Bella para darle un beso en la frente antes de ser el primero en irse.

De un segundo a otro el lugar ya estaba vacío a acepción de aquellas dos castañas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de irse todos rodearon a Felix.

- Felix que significa esto ¿Cómo es posible que aquella niña sea hija de Bella si ella estuvo en coma estos veinte años? – pregunto Carlisle intentando sonar calmado.

- ¿Quién dijo que el coma fuese un problema? – dijo dejando a todos en shock.

- Eso significa.

- Hace cinco, llevo un momento en el que pensábamos que ella no funcionaria entonces Aro tuvo una idea… crear un sustituto. – dijo sin prestar atención a los rostros sorprendidos y prosiguió. - Fue una inseminación artificial, durante diez meses Bella estuvo fuera de su contenedor, fueron diez mese de dura espera en el que Bella decaía y luchaba por su vida fuera de su contenedor y sustento, dudo que ella lo recuerde porque aun era más humana entonces de lo que es ahora, después de diez meses cuando la bebé ya estaba totalmente formada la retiraron con una cesaría y la "prepararon" de mismo modo en que preparan a Bella hasta que despertara.

- ¿Cómo que "preparar? ¿Qué le hicieron a esa niña? – pregunto horrorizada Esme.

- Los primeros días instalaron en Rho un programa con el mismo nombre aquí… - dijo apuntando su cabeza. - después de eso y seis mese de recuperación se le encerró en una cámara aislada de todo. Según Aro era mejor esperar que ella creciese sin saber nada para así entrenarla como la sucesora de Bella, pero algo salió mal o mejor dicho algo salió muy bien ya que el programa Rho le dio una inteligencia superior al de cualquier humano pero aun así es solo eso… una humana.

Todos estaban horrorizados, una niña normalmente debía jugar, reír, no estar encerrada o servir como sustituto de una maquina; aquella niña tan pequeña cuando recordase su pasado solo recordaria la oscuridad de su cámara.

- Entonces Bella tuvo siempre una hija y nunca lo supo… - murmuro Rosalie sintiendo una punzada de celos, obvio que Bella no estaba consciente de aquello ¿pero qué madre olvidaría a su hijo o no sabría de su existencia?

- Pienso que imposible. – dijo Edward aun desconcertado, primero Bella era su hermana, después su pareja y ahora madre y el no tenía nada que lo vinculase con aquella niña ¿Y si no le agradaba? El nunca le pediría a Bella quitar a su hija de por medio para que estuviesen juntos pero estaba muy pero muy confundido.

Entonces Alice habrio los ojos como platos al ver lo que el futuro le preparaba, no era nada conciso, solo podía ver a Felix viviendo con ellos y muchas caras felices y sonriente, pero al mismo tiempo veía dolor y tristeza, como si el futuro fuese tan incierto como probable, pero en todos los años que tenia Alice ella sabía que uno podía crear su propio destino y ella deseaba que Rho y Felix estuviesen en el.

- El solo cumplirá los deseos de Rho… - le dijo Edward a Alice confundiendo a todos. - entonces…

- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Felix mirando a cada uno. - Yo no permitire que Rho salga lastimada.

- Y yo no permitiré que Bella salga lastimada. - contraataco Edward.

El ambiente se volvió tenso hasta que en un momento que solo ocurre cada cientos o miles de años Emmet dijo algo inteligente.

- ¿Quien dijo que saldrían lastimadas? después de todo las dos son madre e hija.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Nunca pensé que mama fuese tan bonita. – dijo la niña emocionada haciendo sonrojar a Bella. - tu pelo es igual al de Rho.

- Gracias, tu también eres bonita y muy pequeña.

- Felix dice que Rho es igual a toda niña solo que mas flaca, dice que parezco bailaria. - dijo dando pequeños saltitos como si de Alice se tratase.

- ¿Tu nombre es Rho verdad? – pregunto Bella mientras tenia a la pequeña sentada a su lado del sofá.

- Si… es el nombre que me pusieron, pero siempre quise que mama me colocase nombre. - dijo con una gran sonrisa contagiando a Bella la cual todavía no creía lo que ocurría.

- Rho es bonito… es corto y simple pero aun así unico ¿Felix te estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo? – no pudo evitar preguntar y después vio como las mejillas de su… hija, aun era difícil decirlo, se sonrojaban.

- Felix es mi mejor amigo, me ayudo a buscar a mama, Rho quería en serio conocerte mama. - dijo esta vez abrazo por la cintura a Bella la cual acaricio su castaña cabellera igual a la suya.- mama ¿Por qué llorar?

Bella no sabía en que momento las lagrimas empezaron a surgir pero era lagrimas de una amarga felicidad, felicidad por que encontró a aquella pequeña que era parte de ella y amarga por que hasta ahora no sabía de su existencia y ella había estado buscándola. Entonces sintió como una pequeña mano se posaba en su mejilla y limpiaba las lagrimas, entonces Bella vio que ella también lloraba.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto limpiando las lagrimas de esta.

- Porque mama esta triste… ¿Te puse triste?

- ¡No! No… es solo que estoy tan feliz de conocerte. – dijo abrazando a la pequeña fuertemente. – lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

- No te preocupes mama… Rho se divirtió mucho, ahora Rho es feliz.

- ¿En serio deseas que sea tu madre?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de una larga discusión todos volvieron a la casa ¿Qué harían con la pequeña? Obvio que quedársela, era la hija de Bella después de todo pero aun así estaba una amarga realidad, ahora con ellas dos aquí los Volturis las encontraría mas rápido. De todo el grupo solo cuatro daban notar su desconcierto.

Rosalie aun estaba recelosa con que Bella nunca haya añorado la existencia de su hija aunque nunca la conociese. Alice estaba intentando ver que estaba en el futuro. Edward solo podía pensar en Bella y en como ahora podría caber en su vida pero aun así feliz por ella, ella tendría lo que el no podía darle, hijos y un futuro. Y Felix solo estaba preocupado por Rho ¿y si Bella la rechazaba o la lastimaba? Era sorprendente que de un día para otro alguien descubriese que tiene un hija, solo esperaba que aquella sorpresa no lastimase a Rho.

Pero todas las dudas se fueron cuando entraron a la casa y vieron tal escena; Bella estaba recostada en el sofá mientras abrazaba sobre ella una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños que dormía plácidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro sobre el pecho de su madre.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Xarles estaba sentado en aquel viejo mueble mientras veía desde lejos las fotografías frente a una chimenea de ladrillos, la mayoría eran fotos de una joven de cabello igual al suyo y pecosa sonriente, aquello le gusto; pero lo que no le gusto fue aquella foto en la cual estaba la misma chica solo que más pequeña junto a dos personas, una mujer con la cual compartía los mismos rasgos y un hombre el cual se reconoció como a si mismo, un recordatorio de lo que fue antes de convertirse en un monstruo.

- Ella vendrá pronto de la escuela. - le dijo una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos o sesenta y pocos mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Xarles.

- Gracias por cuidarla todos estos años. - le dijo con una sonrisa. – espero que me perdone.

- Lo hará, ella sabe que tú has estado pagando sus estudios, la casa, todo, a pesar de todo has estado muy atento de ella.

- Se parece mucho a tu hija. – dijo mirando la foto mas reciente de ella.

- Pero se parece más a ti…se que como madre de mi hija debería estar odiándote. - le dijo aquella mujer de cabellos canosos. – pero simplemente no puedo, la hiciste muy feliz y siendo sincera considero que mi pesar no es ni la mitad que el tuyo; ella lo entenderá, pero si es tan terco como su padre tardara un tiempo.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta dejando ver a una adolecente de cabello castaño y pecas en la cara; Xarles se quedo en silencio al ver la misma imagen de su querida esposa en su hija, la chica paso de por la sala cuando se detuvo de golpe al ver al joven sentado en el sofá; Xarles se levanto esperando la reacción de Melinda, pero esta solo se quedo como roca al ver los rasgos de aquel hombre que le resultaba tan familiar hasta que por fin…

- ¿Papá? – pregunto tragando en seco.

- Melin…- pero Xarles no pudo terminar cuando sintió una mano estamparse contra su rostro, Melinda lo había abofeteado; de manera amarga Xarles sonrió, era obvio que ella no lo perdona, ella lo odiaba. – perdona. – murmuro al tiempo que caminaba pasando de largo a la chica que estaba roja y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto la chica encarando a su padre. - ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?

Entonces corrió hacia Xarles y lo abrazo fuertemente, al principio Xarles estaba sorprendido pero entonces Melinda empezó a llorar y Xarles solo pudo sonreírle de una manera mas cálida mientras la consolaba como cuando era niña, sin poder contenerse más el también empezó a llorar.

- Lo siento amor… lo siento tanto…

- Papi… papá… - seguía murmurando la chica mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su padre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella miro a Rho mientras dormía plácidamente en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes; a su lado Edward tenia su mano en su cintura para darle apoyo.

- ¿Que crees que deba hacer ahora? - pregunto Bella. - todo esto es nuevo y no se si puedo lograrlo. - dijo esta vez un poco mas tristes mientras Edward le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

- No estarás sola, de seguro seras una excelente madre... y espero también formar parte de esa familia que estas descubriendo. - dijo mirándola fijamente llena de amor.

Bella se sintió un poco mas tranquila, sabia que tenia a Edward de su lado, no necesitaba nada mas para sentirse fuerte.

- Creo que deberiamos darle tiempo... no sere su padre o algo parecido para ella de la noche a la mañana.

- Yo descubrí que soy madre de la noche a la mañana. - dijo Bella con una sonrisa. - ella te aceptara.

- Te amo ¿sabias? - pregunto Edward besando su cuello mientras Bella acariciaba su cabello.

- Lo se... solo necesito saber eso.

Entonces Bella se acerco a la cama donde estaba su niña y acaricio su cabello dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

- Nos vamos a divertir mucho Rho... tienes a muchas personas que te quieren... ya no estaremos solas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Las risas retumbaban en aquella habitación manchada de pintura; las paredes anteriormente blancas estaban ahora con manchas de varios colores mientras aquellas dos castañas estaban "pintando" el nuevo cuarto de Rho, en una de las paredes estaban dibujos infantiles hechos por Rho, en otra pared que por milagro lograron pintarla toda de purpura las dos de cualquier manera la mancharon de colores brillantes cuando empezaron a pelear con las brochas.

- ¿Qué color te gusta mama? – pregunto la niña en frente de su madre que yacía en el suelo exhausta y llena de pintura.

- Creo que el verde. – dijo recordando los ojos de Edward.

Entonces Rho tomo uno de los muchos potes de pinturas y con una brocha hizo varias rayas verdes en una pared roja.

- Ahora cuando entres te gustara mas. - dijo estampando sus manos llenas de pintura para dejar su marca en estas.

Rho y Felix habían llegado exactamente hace una semana y todos estaban encantados con la pequeña que les robo el corazón a cada uno, en una semana Bella y Rho fueron inseparables y hacían cosas juntas como jugar, ver películas o incluso aprender a cocinar ya que eran las únicas que comían; Bella aun recordaba cuando ella y Rho estaban cocinando un pastel.

_Hace Tres Días_

- Necesitamos huevos. – le dijo Rho a Bella leyendo el recetario.

Rho era sin duda increíble, aprendía tan rápido, ya sabía leer al cabo de dos días gracias a que le pidió a Carlisle que le enseñase y al día siguiente ya estaba practicando su escritura; era simplemente un genio, incluso los demás decían que era mas inteligente que Emmet que era MUCHOS años mayor que ella.

- ¿Qué mas? – pregunto Bella echando los huevos en el molde y colocando la batidora.

- A… azur…azurca… - intento leer.

- ¿Azúcar?

- Eso. – entonces Rho y Bella le echaron azúcar a la mescla, ya con todos los ingredientes listos solo faltaba poner en marcha la batidora.

Pero entonces cuando encendieron la batidora olvidaron algo, la mescla aun no tenia harina y estaba a máxima potencia, así que no paso ni cinco segundos cuando la cocina quedo toda embarrada de mescla.

Ese día Rho también aprendió a limpiar y Esme aprendió a no dejar a esas dos en la cocina.

_Presente._

Ahora estaban pintando su nuevo cuarto, un desastre de pintura pero aun así una linda habitación para ambas, las dos estaban orgullosas.

- Aun quedo pintura… ¿Qué debería….? – pero Bella no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Rho con una brocha le lanzo pintura verde al rostro.

- ¡Quiero pintar más! – chillo y entonces Bella se rio mientras cubría a su hija con pintura purpura.

Definitivamente eran felices… a diferencia de otros.

Lo único malo fue que desde que Rho había llegado a la vida de Edward estos no habían tenido respiro para estar juntos, ya que toda la atención de Bella estaba en Rho aunque echase de menos a Edward, porque en serio lo extrañaba, pero también deseaba pasar mucho tiempo con su hija y si su hija se separaba de ella era para pasar tiempo con Felix el cual no vivía con ellos pero si iba a visitar a Rho todos los días. Si tan solo las cosas fueran fáciles, si encontrase un equilibrio entre el hombre que amaba y la niña que estaba empezando a amar.

Como si en serio pudiese leer su mente Edward abrió la puerta para ver a dos manchas gigantes de pintura por no decir Bella y Rho. Edward no pudo evitar reír al ver como Rho pintaba dos bolas rojas en sus mejillas y apostaba que su sonrojo podía ser mas brillante que esa pintura.

- ¿Cómo les va pintando?

- Bien Eddy… - dijo Rho con una sonrisa ignorando que aquel era el nombre menos preferido de Edward.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Eddy pequeña? – pregunto Edward a su altura.

- Tío Em dijo que te gustaba, además Eddy es bonito ¿verdad mama? – le pregunto a una Bella que intentaba no echarse a reir en ese momento.

Bella se acerco a Edward y beso su mejilla llenándola de pintura violeta.

- Pienso que Eddy es adorable. – dijo Bella dulcemente y Edward solo pudo sonreírle, pero entonces miro a la pequeña que miraba confundida a los dos.

- Bueno Rho…¿Quieres que te ayude a alcanzar aquella esquina? – dijo señalando el único rincón blanco que quedaba.

- ¡Si! – grito entusiasmada la niña.

Edward tomo a la niña en brazos y la inclino hacia el rincón blanco donde se puso a pintar, varias gotas de pintura cayeron en el rostro de Edward mientras la niña hacia un desastre.

- Se supone que tienes que pintar el rincón en blanco no a mi. – dijo Edward riéndose.

- Pero tu también eres blanco. - replico tomando la brocha y pasarla sobre su cara. – Rho quitara lo blanco ¡mucho color! ¡mas color!

Bella se quedo mirando embelecada aquella escena, Edward y Rho riendo y divirtiéndose como si fuese un padre ayudando a su hija, tal vez había un futuro no muy lejano para ellos tres, Rho estaba feliz y Bella seria feliz con Edward.

Hasta que el destino decidiese que ocurriría con ellas y su familia, por ahora serian felices.

**Se que no es tan largo pero es lo mejor que pude hacer en poco tiempo, ademas coloque algo que mucho les hubiese gustado ver como el reencuentro de Xarles con su hija y momentos entre Edward y Rho, aunque corto y breve**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que me mandes ideas para el próximo cap por que estoy con la creatividad exprimida XD**

**Bay**


End file.
